The Man and his Mermaid
by inspired-sapphire
Summary: The touching drama of love between Kenshin and a beautiful mermaid continues!Now bound to him for life,Kaoru has finally come to trust and love him,but how will he react to her secret?AND will he ever regain his own sister's trust? CH 13 UP!
1. Of casinos and little sisters

How do you do. Yeah so here I am finally with a REAL Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. Maybe some of you stumbled upon my retarded parody where everything Kenshin says is a line from a song (?)

So one day I got this totally crazy idea about Kaoru being a mermaid, so here is the first chapter! Hope you like it, but even if you don't, just remember you can always send me a flame telling me exactly how much you despise it. Deal? I kind of like flames, they're morbidly entertaining- but compliments are always welcome, if you have any...

And now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the other characters in that particular series because if I did I would not be writing a fanfic, I would be making an episode with full coverage of Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding, I thank you. However I do own Kisuri Himura, my own fictional character.

-Narration

-"Speech."

_-Thoughts.

* * *

_

**_The Man and His Mermaid_** (I know, the name REALLY sucks)

**The Himura Hotel, Tokyo**

**Conference Room**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have great news. Himura Enterprises is about to start another exciting project!"

The men and women sitting around the long, wide glass table dressed in expensive suits applauded. Among them was the son of the speaker, a certain crimson-haired young man whose unnaturally beautiful lavender eyes shone with admiration for his father. Not because Mr. Himura's shrewd planning and business skills had made their family fantastically opulent. It was because his father was the only such man he knew who did not use crooked means to make money and did not invest in things that would bring harm to people.

Unfortunately, the young Kenshin Himura was about to be bitterly disappointed.

"And this is the plan. To create a place of entertainment so luxurious, so different, that no one who visits will ever want to leave!"

Mr. Himura picked up the remote for the huge flat projection screen on the wall and switched it on. "Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, the Mystical Dragon casino!"

The suit-clad party at the table applauded loudly while the screen showed a computer-animated video of said casino.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he made sure that his father saw how disgusted he was. It was a hard thing for him to just sit there; the urge to stand and walk out of the room (after throwing the necessary insults) was irresistible. But Kenshin did not want to embarrass his father. So he sat there throughout the meeting, fuming.

As soon as the meeting ended and the other people cleared out of the room, Kenshin went over to his father, his now slit-like eyes a glittering amber colour.

"What is it, Kenshin?" his father asked pleasantly, completely ignoring the look on his son's face. He had loved Kenshin's late mother to death, but, damn it, did he have to take her strange eyes, too?

"A...casino?" he asked angrily.

"That's right. So you were paying attention."

"What are you thinking? Peoples' lives get destroyed in casinos, Dad, you know that!"

"Look, Kenshin, their lives only get destroyed if they choose to get carried away..."

"Oh...really?" Kenshin seemed to be in deep thought for a second. "Okay. Okay, Dad. I understand. I'll think about it. All right?"

His father seemed pleased. "Good. I knew you wouldn't let me down, son. That's your mother in you. She was always a smart and thoughtful woman..."

Kenshin smiled charmingly, but not because of the implied compliment.

Oh, no. It wasn't that.

_That was my mom? Well, tonight I'll show you your own self, Dad, _he thought, his clever plan clear in his mind.

"Well, I'll be on my way now, Kenshin," his father announced.

"Okay, Dad," Kenshin said. "But I think I'll come over to your place, just for a second. Do you mind?"

Mr. Himura looked surprised. "No. What is it, do you want to take your sister out?"

Kenshin nodded. "If she wants to go, of course."

"I'm sure she will."

* * *

**Mr. Himura's mansion**

"Kenshin!"

A pretty young woman ran down winding stairs and across marble tiles to the living room where her elder brother sat calmly. Her long, ebony dead-straight hair flew wildly as she rushed over to him.

Kenshin stood and embraced the excited girl, then drew away to look at her.

"Look at you. You're actually growing," he said with a mischievous grin on his boyish face.

The girl gave him a look of mock displeasure. "Thanks a lot, Kenshin," she said sarcastically. "Just I'd expect from a good brother like you."

"Aww, come on Kisuri, you know I was just messing with you. You look great."

"Huh! And all this time you didn't want to admit it!" she retorted.

Mr. Himura, who had been standing aside watching them, cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh," said Kenshin. "Well, are you ready?"

"Do I _look _ready?" she asked in turn.

"Gosh, I don't know. Look, kid, when you're ready, just let me know, okay?"

They stood, silently stealing glances at each other for about two minutes, Kisuri expecting Kenshin to say she looked ready, and Kenshin expecting her to say she was ready.

"Oh, fine!" yelled Kisuri, giving in. "Look, I'm ready. See?" She ran both hands along the youthful contours of her body in an exaggerated manner.

Kenshin raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Where'd you pick up the attitude?"

Mr. Himura cleared his throat again. "Kisuri," he said warningly, "remember what I told you about behaving yourself like a decent young lady..."

Kisuri looked hurt. "What did I do?"

Mr. Himura regarded Kenshin sternly. "And it's your responsibility, also, to set a good example for your younger sister."

Kenshin was taken aback. "Hey, now I've never done _that_, whatever it is she just did, she just..."

"And remember that Kisuri's curfew is ten o'clock, not a minute later. She's only sixteen and—"

"Dad! Ten o'clock is too early!" Kisuri complained.

"Nope, it's perfect," said Kenshin. "Come along."

The lavender-eyed young woman continued to complain. "My friends at school stay out 'til one! And they don't even go out with their _brothers _or anything-"

"Come on, Kisuri," Kenshin coaxed.

"And I get good grades and everything! Why don't you think about that, Dad?"

To her horror, Kenshin simply scooped her up in his arms and literally slung her over his shoulder!

"Kenshin! Kenshin, put me down!" Kisuri yelled as they exited the house. "I was proving a point! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Mr. Himura waved to them and shut the front door.

Kenshin opened the front passenger door of his Mercedes-Benz Kompressor sedan and gently put his frustrated sister into her seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Kenshin began to drive.

Kenshin looked at her with the spookiest expression on his face. "Ha. That's a secret."

"But Kenshin," she whined, "I've got to know whether I can keep on this dress or if I should change into the black one." She pointed to her short, glittering red strapless dress.

The look on Kenshin's face then was priceless. "You're not planning to—?"

Kisuri burst out laughing. "Kenshin, of course I won't change in here! Ever heard of a bathroom?"

"Whew," Kenshin sighed in relief. "At least you don't seem as bad as Dad cut you out to be."

"WHAT did he say about me?" she demanded.

"Um, nothing really."

"Kenshin!"

"Come on, I don't want to talk about it now," Kenshin said pleadingly.

"So you'll tell me later, right?"

"Er..."

"Good. I'll hold you to it."

Kisuri slowly awoke as she felt her brother's hand caress her cheek. "Kisuri," he called softly, "we're here."

Her lilac eyes fluttered open. "Where?" She sat up and looked out of the car window. "Is this a club?"

"Nope. Come on, let's go in."

Kisuri's eyes widened when they entered the building. "Kenshin, what are you doing? This is a casino, you know how much Dad hates these places!"

"Does he?" Kenshin muttered. "I see."

Kisuri felt his grip on her arm tighten slightly. It was a firm grip, but as always he was very gentle with his younger sister.

"Kenshin, stop. I'm going back to the car."

Kenshin simply took her further inside to an area with chairs and tables. "Have a seat."

"Kenshin—"

"I have something important to tell you."

Kisuri knew by the look in her brother's spellbinding but solemn eyes that he was dead serious, so she sat down.

"If you wanted to talk then why here? We could have gone to your house, Kenshin. If Dad finds out—"

"Of course he'll find out. By ten-fifteen he's bound to call me. But," he said reassuringly, "you won't be in any trouble... To tell you the truth, I'm just using you for my own twisted aims."

"Kenshin!" Kisuri picked up a glass of ice-cold water that was on the table and threw it in his face. "Don't scare me like that!"

Kenshin pushed some drenched blood red locks of hair away from his dripping face. "That's what I get for being honest. Guess I deserved it." He leaned forward and met his sister's gaze squarely. "Now, relax and listen to what I have to say."

"Okay," she said uncertainly.

"Did Dad tell you about his new project?"

"No. What's it about?"

Kenshin averted his narrowed eyes. "So he didn't have the guts to tell you. Your dad is going to open a casino called the Mystical Dragon."

Kisuri was in shock. "Wh-what? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

**10:10pm**

Kenshin still sat in the same spot, awaiting his father's call. Kisuri had fallen asleep again, her head buried in his chest.

Suddenly his cellphone rang. Kisuri was startled awake. Kenshin smiled at her. "See why your curfew is ten o'clock?"

She just groaned.

Kenshin answered the phone. "Hello."

"Kenshin?" his father said.

"Oh. Hi, Dad."

"Kenshin, it's after ten. Bring Kisuri home."

"Okay, in a while."

"What's all that noise, anyhow? Where are you?"

"In the Lucky Livers casino. It's so lively in here, Dad. You should come." Kenshin smirked.

"A casino? I've warned you about those places, but what can I say? I can't stop you...Wait—where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's here with me, of course, Dad," Kenshin said casually.

Mr. Himura literally growled at him. "Kenshin Himura, you wouldn't _dare._"

"Well Dad, I already have. It's not a bad place, actually. Kisuri's safe. After all, her life can only be destroyed by gambling if she 'chooses to get carried away,' right?"

"Bring her home NOW, you lunatic," his father ordered.

"Lunatic? You're going to open a casino when you don't even want your own kids hanging out in one. Doesn't that sound a little crazy to you, Dad?"

"Just for this you'll never be allowed to go anywhere with her again!" said Mr. Himura angrily.

"She's my sister. I'm not a stranger to her. I can take her anywhere I want to, at any time that I want to."

"She's MY daughter! Do you hear me, Kenshin!"

"Loud and clear."

"Bring her home." He hung up.

* * *

**11:20pm**

Kenshin parked his car in the garage and soon unlocked the front door in relief and got into his house.

"Ohh," he sighed, exhaling deeply. He would never admit it to his father, but he definitely knew how to make a man really tired. Kenshin had attended four business meetings in close succession. After that he went out with Kisuri. He still frowned when he thought of his dad's actions. Mr. Himura had pulled Kisuri into the mansion as soon as Kenshin took her back but he blocked Kenshin's way, stating in an icy tone that Kenshin was not allowed to enter and that he would call (Kenshin) later on in the night. Obviously when Kisuri was asleep.

Kenshin shrugged nonchalantly. He had a strange urge to go out onto his private beach, which was more or less on his doorstep. If his dad called while he was away, that was just too bad. He grabbed a flashlight and ran out the door.

The tide was low and there was a full moon. The whole scene and the sound of the water seemed to soothe Kenshin's very soul. He lay back on the sand, content to pull his fingers through his scarlet tresses until a large blue crab sauntered right in front of his face. Kenshin grabbed at it and the creature began to run across the white sand. He stood and ran after it for a short while until the crab disappeared into a hole.

"Oh, great," he muttered._ I'm crazy. All those meetings are getting to me..._

After all, how many nineteen-year olds actually spent their time sitting through meetings (and not getting paid) simply because their dads said it would be good practice for them? There weren't many that Kenshin knew, but in any case he was making money from his own businesses even while he lazed around on the beach or wasted time at boring meetings. So it didn't matter that much.

_But if Dad thinks he's going to see me tomorrow he's sadly mistaken._

He turned to leave the crab's hiding place when the flashlight's beam shone on something he hadn't noticed before. A surge of fear paralyzed him.

It was—a woman's face!

* * *

That's it for chapter one! Hopefully it wasn't too long(?) But I got all the necessary facts in here at least.

So did you enjoy it? Or do you detest it? Send me a review, please, I would love to hear from you. If I get a review or two I'll continue the story, all rite?

Well, enough of me. Laters.

SparklingEmeralds


	2. I've got a mermaid in my backyard

Konnichi wa! How is everybody? Well I'm just fine, really. Even though it's just about the soggiest, coldest, most depressing kind of day one can imagine down here! But here is my weekly update. (It's been about seven days, right? Let me know if it hasn't)

Ah, and a resounding THANK YOU to all my lovely readers, especially you guys who reviewed! Nine reviews! Can you believe it! You all are wonderful!

And since you were patient enough to review my story, surely I would be very mean if I didn't reply, ne? So here are my responses:

**The demoness-** You make me feel loved! And since you like it, yes, I will continue the story, have no fear.

**Kaoru's sister- **Domo arigatou! And I find your name to be very interesting. Are you a Kaoru fan?

**gabyhyatt-** If the mermaid is Kaoru? We'll see! But here's a hint: if you're like me, you really wouldn't want our sweet little rurouni falling in love with anyone else!

**Peacemaker- **Thank you, my friend. You sound like a professional reviewer. If I get a flame from you I'll really have a reason to feel bad!

**Anarana221-** Whew, you don't know how relieved that makes me. I was a little worried that my fictional character would upset people. You know, because there are so many characters in Rurouni Kenshin to choose from. But even though she's Kenshin's sister, she won't be making excessive appearances in this story.

**anonymous-** Oooh...(shivers) Greetings, my mysterious friend. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for your time!

**Emerald genie-** Thanks! And you know what? You sound really cool! Your idea about the silhouette is excellent, but of course, trust a dummy like me NOT to come up with a great idea like that! And I'm glad you don't take offence because I portrayed casinos in a bad way.

Yes, emeralds are beautiful, but here's the truth: I only started liking anything green when I saw Spirited Away for the first time. You know, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi _emerald eyes, river green hair..._

Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**royal blueKitsune- **Hey there! I read your profile. You come from Romania? that is so dread! I know Romanians best because of their unbeatable gymnasts. I love to watch gymnastics competitions. Thanks for making me feel like the story is actually worth something. I know what a great writer you are! Don't think I won't check out your mermaid fic one of these days! And don't worry, you grammar is quite good.

**silver0150- **Yeah, you did have me thinking I had a flame! (Is it just me or do you have a somewhat twisted sense of humour?) Well, I like it! I hope you'll love this chapter, too.

* * *

_He turned to leave the crab's hiding place when the flashlight's beam shone on something he hadn't noticed before. A surge of fear paralyzed him. _

_It was—a woman's face!_

Kenshin didn't want to, but something made him move the beam along the rest of her. She lay on her stomach, her head facing the shore, cradled in her arms. But wait—where were her legs?

_Now I know I'm crazy. Of course I am. No one is covered in scales from the hips down and DEFINITELY no one has a...fishtail...?_

Kenshin lowered his head and, closing his eyes, he massaged his temples with his fingers while racking his brilliant brain for some logical explanation as to why this...woman was on his beach, sleeping as if she didn't know she was on the beach (she couldn't have been dead, she wasn't pale at all) while the tide washed over her, and wearing this ridiculous costume...

Kenshin smiled and opened his violet eyes. Of course, it was so obvious. She had to be wearing a costume. Because mermaids did not exist. Having established that she was simply some lost woman still wearing her outfit from a play or something, he walked up to her and knelt on the white sand.

"Hello?" he said, caressing her cheek just as gently as he did to his sister.

The mysterious woman whimpered faintly, but did not move.

_She must be really tired._

He scooped her off the sand and held her in his arms as he walked back to his house.

* * *

As soon as Kenshin entered his house the light caught on the strange woman's scales and he had to look away.

_Wow,_ he thought, laying her on a soft leather couch.

It was then that he saw her properly. Her face was angelic and beautiful, even as she slept. She had incredibly long and soft raven hair (Kenshin had touched it more than once, he knew how soft it was) and hanging from her earlobes were the most unusual sapphire earrings, the precious jewels forming the shape of what seemed like seahorses. The shimmering cloth around her swelling chest, a chain around her neck and the gleaming scales that went from her hips down were all sapphire as well. Her skin slightly bronzed and from an angle it looked as if someone had taken a few tiny pieces of gold dust and sprinkled them onto her.

Kenshin almost jumped out of his skin when she suddenly began to mumble something.

"Help me, I'll die...I-I still need the water..."

He frowned. There was no way he was going to take her back to the beach and throw her, unconscious, into the deep, dark sea!

_Maybe my swimming pool would work—no, it's not saltwater._

Then he remembered his pond that was in his backyard. It couldn't be called a pond, really—there were no fish, no living things in it. It was just a large, fairly deep pool with huge rocks surrounding the back and sides, and tiled with black marble. But the water in it came directly from the sea, because he had been planning to put some small fish in there.

His mind made up, Kenshin picked her up once more and ran to the pond outside, He knelt at the edge of the pond.

"Please, don't drown. I don't know who you are, but please, don't die," he whispered. Taking a deep, nervous breath, he waded into the water and lowered the woman slowly. As her head was submerged she showed no sign of discomfort and her chest continued to rise and fall just as smoothly as when she was breathing air.

Kenshin shivered at the strange coincidence. "There are no such things as mermaids," he whispered to himself.

_Well she can't be human. She's breathing in water, for crying out loud_!

He looked on tensely as her lithe form slowly drifted further away from the surface and rested at the bottom of the pond. But Kenshin relaxed when he saw that she continued to breathe, her lovely face holding the most serene of expressions. He lay on his side on the tiled edge of the pond and kept watch over, never taking his drowsy lavender eyes off her until the moment he fell asleep.

* * *

Rays of the radiant morning sun filtered into the clear pond water through the surface. The beautiful young woman stirred and opened her eyes.

_I'm alive?_

She glided easily to the surface but her eager smile melted away when she saw her surroundings.

_Where is the ocean? How did I get here?_

Unbeknownst to her, Kenshin still lay behind her, fast asleep.

The raven-haired girl grew more confused and saddened by the moment that her home had suddenly disappeared and tears as clear as crystals fell from her eyes into the water until each teardrop became a wave. Before long, the water in the pond was just about as turbulent as the ocean on a stormy night. And the more she cried, the more violently the waves crashed against the rocks in the water.

It was the noise that awoke Kenshin and he sat up, staring at the unbelievable scene before him.

_What is she doing? And how—_

At that moment she turned around and Kenshin was suddenly gazing into large, innocent-looking sapphire depths. Immediately the little tempest in the pond ended and the girl found herself lost in his surprised amethyst eyes, before she scanned the rest of his physique, particularly his feet.

She had heard of his kind, the land-dwellers that walked on two legs, and travelled in large sea vessels with noisy engines that spewed pungent fumes into the air and spilled a thick black substance into the sea. She had heard that they dumped their rubbish into the oceans and even kidnapped fish and crustaceans with woven nets. And she had heard too, that they could not survive if they breathed in water. But she had never, ever seen one, so well had her parents protected her from the evil creatures.

_I know how wicked these land dwellers can be, but no one ever told me... no one ever told me how beautiful they were..._

Kenshin, himself, was temporarily speechless with awe as he took in everything about her glowing skin, her stunning cerulean eyes and dark, shining hair, and her sapphire jewellery and scales that glittered in the sunlight.

_She's absolutely...gorgeous. She's even more beautiful awake than asleep..._

_Wait a minute, quit staring and say something_!

Kenshin quickly zoned out of dreamland and struggled to say something coherent.

"Um, good morning. I er, found you—"

"Are you a human?" the girl interrupted.

Kenshin would have smiled if she didn't seem so serious about her question. Of course he was, what else could he possibly look like?

"Yes, I'm a—"

"Do all humans look like you do?" Her eyes shone as she spoke.

_She's acting as if she's never seen a human before. Maybe she IS a—NO! There are no such things as mermaids. No such things... But I'll humour her, anyway._

"No. People come in all shapes, sizes and colours."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"Look, I found you lying on my beach last night. If you like, you can tell me your address and I'll take you home. How does that sound?...Or," he added quickly, seeing the look on her face, "I guess I can call a taxi for you. You have every right not to trust me, I mean, you don't even know me."

The girl shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. And," she said, narrowing her eyes, "the beach does not belong to you. It is there for all living thing to use."

Kenshin slid himself forward a bit and let his legs hang over into the water. "Really?" he said curiously. "But I bought it, so why isn't it mine?"

"You-you humans are all the same, aren't you? All that matters to you is money!

Kenshin sighed in exasperation. "Okay, let's not stray off the topic here. Do you want me to take you home, or not?"

The pretty girl's anger faded as abruptly as it came. "I-I can't go back. I have to stay here."

Kenshin blinked. "What?"

"You're a human. So I'll have to stay here until I can stand on my own two feet." She grimaced slightly at the saying.

_Literally._

"But, wait, you can't just stay here!"

The girl looked at him square in the eye. "Why didn't you leave me where you found me? Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you were out cold and I was worried about you. Besides, if I had left you my conscience would have plagued me and I wouldn't have had a wink of sleep last night."

"Exactly. You started something, so finish it. Please," she said plaintively. "You're the only human I know. Maybe you can teach me about this world. Let me stay in your pool of water, just for a few hours."

Kenshin's violet eyes softened. "Okay, I'll help you. Just tell me something: what exactly are you?"

_Ha, you'll see. She's not a mermaid. After all, there's no such thing as—"_

"I'm a mermaid," she responded casually.

His jaw dropped and he jumped down into the waist-deep water.

"You're a what?"

The surprised mermaid shrieked. "Stay back, human! Get out of here!" She splashed as much water at Kenshin as her cupped palms could hold.

"But—"

"I MEAN it!"

Kenshin begrudgingly climbed out of the pond, not bothering to wipe his face. Instead the image of a particular bubbly lavender-eyed relative haunted him for the time being.

"That's what I get after I try to be nice to her," he muttered.

"You aren't being nice," the mermaid retorted.

"Hey, I'm letting you stay in my pond!"

She glanced at him through those innocent-looking sapphire eyes of hers. "I had thought it was just the right thing to do in your situation. Do all land-dwellers think of basic courtesy as something special?"

"Hmph!"

* * *

**3 hours later**

"Um...mermaid?" said Kenshin, watching the sulking girl.

Silence.

"Why won't you at least say something?"

"..."

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

Silence.

"...Fine. Be that way."

**And 2 hours after that**

The ebony-haired beauty looked over at the crimson-haired human who lay beside the pond, seemingly asleep.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stay here all day?" she asked.

Kenshin's violet orbs flickered open. "No... Aren't you hungry? Do mermaids even eat?"

She tossed her head and folded her arms. "I'm not hungry."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah, I bet. What do you want to eat?"

"Do you have any seaweed?"

* * *

The young mermaid shivered a bit as cold gusts of wind began to blow. The sun was setting, orange and pink streaks painted the sky, but her human friend had not returned as yet.

_Maybe it was foolish of me to ask him for seaweed. How will he get any when the really good ones grow on the seabed?_

Just then, she heard footsteps and looked up to see Kenshin approaching with a plate of—was that seaweed?

"I'm sorry I took so long," he said apologetically. "But seaweed isn't the easiest thing in the world to get." He knelt beside the pond and put the plate down at the edge where the eager mermaid leaned over, peering at the dish, then him.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"I called a concierge, who hired a scuba diver to go and get some for me."

"Oh," she said, though she didn't know what a 'concierge' or a 'scuba diver' was. But she was too hungry to care, anyway, so she snatched one of the plants off the plate and bit into it with relish.

Kenshin was captivated by the adorable scene the ravenous girl unknowingly created. The tiled surface around the edge of the pond was her table and she rested both elbows on top while she ate. He watched as her lengthy tresses blew with the evening breeze and felt an oncoming irresistible urge to just touch them. Just for a second; he felt almost desperate because he had forgotten how those silky strands felt between his fingers. He extended his hand, hesitantly at first, but when the mermaid showed no sign of disapproval he gently began to stroke her hair.

She looked up quizzically from her green feast for a second, but then ignored him and continued eating. She was glad to have got the seaweed. If he just wanted to play around with her hair, so what?

"I...never asked what your name was," Kenshin whispered suddenly.

A tremor ran through the girl's spine and she dropped the soggy leaf she held, but didn't look at him.

"W-what?"

"What is your name?" he asked softly.

She looked at him, her widened eyes full of apprehension. "Why are you asking me this? Why must you know?"

Kenshin was, undoubtedly, very confused. "I just want to know. Besides, I thought you would prefer it if I called you by your real name, instead of 'mermaid.'"

The apparently startled girl shook her head. "N-no, that's fine. I can't tell you my name..." She backed away, the plate of seaweed forgotten. "I'll see you later. It was very kind of you to get me some food."

Kenshin watched her dive gracefully into the water and her gleaming tail was the last hint of her before she disappeared beneath the surface.

* * *

That's that for chapter two! Thanks again to all reviewers and readers.

See that little **purple button** next to the pull-down menu? **Click on it!** C'mon, it's really easy. Please, people, **don't just read** **and walk away**! You don't have to spend 30 seconds on your review, just express your opinion in one word if you want!

eg. **LAME! **Or, **COOL!**

**OKAY? MAKE YOUR HARDWORKIN' EMERALD GIRL HAPPY! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE WORST PUTDOWN IN HUMAN HISTORY, JUST SEND IN THE REVIEWS SO I'LL KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKIN'! ONLY 9 PPL OUT OF THE 190 WHO VISITED CHP ONE ACTUALLY REVIEWED! YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO SEE ME CYBER-CRY, IT AIN'T PRETTY!**

**THANK YOU!**

**SparklingEmeralds :) heh heh! See you in a week!**


	3. I'll be back ppl

Hey.

I'm so sorry to disappoint you guys but I won't be able to write for a while... something happened and I need to put all my energy into getting myself back into perspective otherwise I don't know what could happen (to me).

I really can't explain the details. But I promise that I will get back to you and when I do I'm sure I'll be able to continue writing, okay? Hopefully I'll return very soon, like in a week or two.

Seriously, now! Lemme make certain things clear. (Because you must be getting ALL sorts of ideas as to what is going on.)

I am not going through drug rehabilitation.

I have not been diagnosed with terminal cancer or anything else terminal!

I am completely alive

I have not been kidnapped, etc., etc.

My parents have not just split up. In fact, when they did years ago, that's one reason why I began writing. Makes you forget your troubles, you know?

No one is dead.

No one is sick

And whatever else you have in your heads: Nope. It's not that, either. I'll be fine, okay? I just have some problems to deal with.

And now, for the really cool people who reviewed my crazy little tale, here are my responses. Much love and thank you for supporting me thus far! Take care and remember this: I'LL BE BACK.

* * *

**royal blueKitsune**-Thanks for letting me know about that mistake. I replaced the chapter...Oh, and fluff? I don't know exactly what that means (please tell me!) but if you mean romance and lovey-dovey stuff, sure! Just not right away, I like to bide my time-there's still some unexpected stuff that will take place! But have no fear; I will try my best to make everything interesting, ok? 

**Holypanl- **You little brat! What sort of a crazy review is that? But that was so sweet of you, to review your big sister's story. However here's some advice, kid: don't send anyone else retarded reviews like that, you hear. And no, don't try to start a forum in the reviews section (I think that might be against the rules!)

**Holypanl- **Really now, what do you want me to say? **(Growling) And ****no**, **don't call me Sparker. **

**Sims are awesome-** Thank you! But the reason for her not telling him will be revealed soon, a'ite?

**Gena- **I'm glad you loved it! And come to think of it, bringing Kenji in later on is a very good idea! I hadn't really thought of that. Thanks!

**356- **Thank you, I'm honoured!

**inuyashasama1- **(Tears of joy) Oh, I'm speechless... Arigatou, arigatou! And I love your name! I'm an InuYasha fan too! But I like Sesshoumaru better than Inuyasha, (sigh) he's so awesome!

**Snow Lepord- **Hey, if you're happy, I'm happier!

**liladorablepie- **Thanks for reading! And I love your name, it's so cute and original!

**kimburger- **Yeah, imagine being in her position and hearing only horrible things about humans. She's got to be just a bit of a human snob! And you've very nearly guessed the reason for her not telling him her name, but no, the 'imprisoned in the realm of humans' thing is not quite it, but your guess is amazing! And yes, I'll keep my cyber crying at bay for your sake, then! Thanks for reading!

**liladorablepie- **Don't worry, I'll keep writing! Thanks for reviewing, you've put some sunshine into my day!

**Kaoru's sister- **All right! Thanks!

**The demoness- **Wonderful? (Sobs) Oh, you are just too kind!

**silver0150- **Well I hope you like the next chapter very much too. If you don't please don't send your lawyer after me, a flame will be quite enough!

**blueangelmaggie1723- **Thanks, I'll try to keep this story interesting! And I will write more soon!

**kike- **Yes, my friend. We will see where I shall take it. We will see. heh, heh.

**moonkid3734- **Glad you like it! Okay, I'll try to make the chapters a little longer, it's just that time always runs away from me!

**Peacemaker- **(Gulp) Thank you for yet another smooth review! And thanks for letting me know about the mistake, it has been taken care of. And for appreciating the fact that time can be a hard thing to find.

**ChocolateBanana- **Confusing? I'm sorry the story confuses you. Just let me know in your next review what exactly you don't understand and I'll try my hardest to explain for you. Okay? And er... Seijirou Hiko has not made a single appearance in my story yet! But everyone makes mistakes, no big deal, ne? Don't worry, Kenshin and Kaoru are not falling in love instantly and I certainly am not rushing the story. If I do any crap like that, I'll deserve a flame for that. Ayite? We clear? Dreadness.

**Arctt- **Thanks! You're funny! I hope this story is 'loofly' too! Ooooh, and her name... yeah, big freaky issue. Have no fear, soon we'll all know what the real scene is.

**Clar-** Why, thank you. Hopefully the next chap will be well done, too.

**raimonmisue- **You're a girl! Great! Well it was very nice of you to read and review! Adios!

**Shuichi66**- Ha ha! Very funny! But you've got me just a little concerned about your overall mental health...heh, heh. No, it isn't forbidden for the mermaids to tell land-dwellers their names, just as it isn't forbidden to smoke, for instance. But people who **choose** to smoke see some very nasty results... you catch my drift? We'll see why she's a little skittish about the whole telling names thing.

**Anime-needy- **Glad you think it's interesting, and yes, I'll keep writing!

**Mini-MoonStar- **Too much politeness? Sumimasen... but that's how I write, okay? However I always try to improve and I welcome any suggestions so if you have any tips I'd really appreciate them. And no, Kisuri won't be playing a MAJOR role. But she'll make enough appearances. Thanks for reviewing!

**serlgee**- You are correct! It is Kaoru. But say what, that won't stop me from avoiding mentioning her name until she actually tells Kenshin. Thank you so much for reviewing! Let me mirror you: Ja ne!

* * *


	4. Transfiguration

Ohayou everyone! I apologize once again for my inevitable absence. But hey, I'm back, so let's not delay!

Endless thank you's to all you very kind and thoughtful reviewers. You've definitely made my day! I could not believe my eyes when I saw 45 reviews! See how nice you are? So here are my responses!

**royal blueKitsune-** Thanks, I was never really sure what fluff was! Sorry about your parents. I guess I have nothing to complain about, then! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**shikaku zetsumei-** I know, that is pretty annoying. But I find it even worse when people don't update for a long time and have no explanation at all, what do you say? Anyhow here is the chapter, it's really long too, so I hope it sort of makes up for any disappointments! Thanks for reviewing!

**kawaii meeh- **To be honest, I haven't planned this story very far ahead! I just sit down and write whatever comes to my head, so I'm not even sure yet. Thank you for reviewing, and no, I won't abandon the whole thing! Ciao!

**tkdl- **Thanks, but please don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for all the poor peeps out there who can't even get something to eat and pray for them, k? Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**liladorablepie- **Yesss, man, I'm keeping it real! Thanks a million and enjoy this crazy chapter!

**The Angel of Death- **Thanks, I am fine for now! I'm flattered you think I'm good (tears of joy :)

**Yugata Tenshi- **Thanks for your advice, but why does someone need to read it before I post? Is my grammar bad? (Please let me know in the next review!) Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!

**silver0150- **Really? Oh, so I'm not alone! Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!

**kanna-chii- **Well you're COOL too! Thanks!

* * *

_**The Man and His Mermaid**_

**Transfiguration**

_**DING DONG**_

The ear-piercing doorbell rang again and Kenshin groaned, not wanting to wake up, not yet...

"Human!" a clear little voice called up to him. "Wake up. What's that noise?"

Kenshin sat up very reluctantly. "Remind me to take that stupid bell off my front gate," he muttered, taking a glance at the adorable sea creature that looked at him questioningly.

"Why do you always sleep beside this pond at night?" the sapphire-eyed mermaid asked innocently.

_**DING DONG**_

The irritable redhead stood and walked off slowly. "Remind me to sleep in my house tonight and leave you all alone outside," he said sarcastically.

Even before Kenshin's gate came into full view he could hear his friend's girlfriend's voice. It was jangling to the ears for one who had just awoken.

"Himura! Himura, it's US! DON'T MAKE ME GET OVER THERE!"

Kenshin hit a keypad on his front wall and the huge black iron gate slid open slowly. His very tall colleague regarded the still half-asleep man with cold, penetrating emerald eyes, and his boisterous green-eyed girlfriend grinned from ear to ear.

"Just got up?" Shinomori Aoshi asked, although it sounded like more of a simple statement.

Kenshin yawned.

"You want a mint?" Aoshi reached for one in his pocket and dangled it in front of him.

Kenshin glared at him because of the implied insult, but snatched the mint.

This is how the two young men always were on first seeing each other.

After a minute or two of understood silence, they finally began to talk.

Kenshin had woken up fully and he looked at Aoshi's outfit incredulously. "Leather?"

That's right. Shinomori Aoshi, for some unknown reason, wore a pair of black leather trousers, a black T-shirt... peeking out from under a black leather jacket and a pair of black shades was currently nestled safely in his neatly groomed ebony hair since it was unneeded at the moment.

Makamichi Misao, his girlfriend, was grinning again. "Well, you see..."

_Oh, no,_ Kenshin thought. Whenever she started an explanation with 'well, you see...' it always meant that she had contributed at least ninety percent towards the appalling result before his eyes.

"...you see, I gave my little Aoshi-sama this outfit for his birthday last week, WHICH YOU FORGOT, by the way, but he's not wearing the whole thing, y'know! There were these really cool silver chains and this spiked choker-thingy to go with it, but they're all home, including the leather whip—"

"Misao," Aoshi said in his quiet but warning tone.

"But Kenshin, don't you want to hear about that really awesome—"

"Um, no thanks... I'm sure it's nothing I need to know about," Kenshin said quickly, saving his tall pal a lot of embarrassment. He probably felt uncomfortable enough, just having to wear the outfit because it was given to him by the one he loved.

"Anyway, we came to find out WHAT EXACTLY YOUR PROBLEM IS seeing as you don't even care about your own—mbll mpff..." The rest was muffled nonsense because Aoshi quickly covered the loquacious girl's mouth.

"Kenshin," he began calmly, "what have you been up to? You have not checked on your new business for the past two days or so. I thought that we and all the other guys had agreed when we started each of ours that we would check on them once a day."

_Oh, shoot! I completely forgot about that..._

"Sorry, I forgot," Kenshin said lamely.

Misao pushed Aoshi's hand away from her mouth. "What exactly? The businesses or Aoshi-sama's birthday!" she demanded.

Kenshin's heart sank. _Does she really have to point out all the stupid things I've done recently?_

"The birthday is not important," Aoshi said quietly. "Now, how long will you take to get ready?"

"Give me ten minutes. Thanks." Kenshin headed back to his house, absent-mindedly passing the curious mermaid in his pond along the way.

However miserable Kenshin felt or looked before, fifteen minutes later he emerged looking like his strikingly handsome but clueless, endearing self again in a black velvet suit, and he had even managed to tame his unruly blood red hair into a very presentable ponytail. He flashed a grin at his mermaid and proceeded to leave the backyard.

_Imagine that. Me, forgetting my own enterprise just because that silly little mermaid turns up and I spend all my damn time sitting around watching her as if..._

His eyes widened. He had forgotten about her! Sure, he had just seen her but that was very different from actually noticing her.

_I can't leave her outside alone if I'm going out! Oh, Kami-sama._

Kenshin ran back to the pond and looked at it thoughtfully for a while, then dashed into his garage.

_I know I've got some garden hoses around here somewhere..._

"HIMURA! YOU SAID TEN MINUTES!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes and looked at the seven hoses distributed randomly on the shelves.

_This is a crazy idea, but I must try it._

Grabbing them and not caring if they hung over and dragged on the ground, he ran upstairs to the second storey of his sprawling abode where his indoor pool was located.

_I'll have to drain this chlorinated water out. _He hit a red button on the wall of the room and the bluish water began to go rapidly down the drain. Placing one end of a hose inside of the pool he walked out to the backyard gradually as he unraveled and connected the long hoses together, the end of the seventh one reaching the pond, much to his relief.

"What are you doing?" asked the pretty sea creature in a bored tone.

"Out of the way!" Kenshin said perkily, stretching his arms above his head.

She gasped. "You wouldn't dare—"

There was a huge splash as Kenshin mischievously executed a deliberately sloppy dive into the water.

"Aaaahhh!"

Kenshin cheerfully connected the end of the seventh hose to one of the taps that brought seawater gushing into the pond, ignoring her fussing and her horrified shrieks. Then he resurfaced.

"What do you think you're doing in here human! Leave before I scream!"

"You are screaming," said Kenshin, as cool as a cucumber. "Now listen, I hate to cramp your style, really, I do. But unfortunately I have to move you from this pond."

"Move me? But I don't want to…"

"Look," he said gently, "I'm going out for a few hours and I can't leave you outside like this. So please be good and stay in the house until I return. If you want to come back outside then, I'll bring you back out. All right?"

"No."

Kenshin sighed. "Come on!"

"No."

"HIMUURAAA!"

"Damn it! Just a second." Kenshin strode out to the front of his house. Misao was standing in front of the gate, looking as if she was ready to beat Kenshin senseless. Aoshi sat in his silver BMW sedan, reading business news and drinking some iced tea.

"What's going on? You're soakin' wet!" Misao exclaimed.

"I am aware," Kenshin said calmly. "Listen, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long—"

"Twenty-five minutes, to be precise!" Misao informed him.

"Yes. I am very sorry about that, but there's something I've got to… take care of. So go ahead, okay? I'll catch up with you two later."

"You'd BETTER show up!"

He nodded, unable to avoid being amused by the energetic and outspoken girl. "I will. Bye."

"Goodbye," said Aoshi quietly, starting up the car.

He actually hadn't noticed how long they had waited.

* * *

By the time Kenshin returned to his backyard and his furious mermaid he had decided that trying to persuade her to comply would be a complete waste of time. There was no way she would allow him to take her out… of her own free will. No, he was going to kill two birds with one stone. He went inside to his kitchen and soon returned to her with a plate of yummy seaweed.

It was only when the pretty creature saw the food that she realized how hungry she really was. She regretted her recent behaviour a little. But only a little.

However Kenshin seemed to have forgotten about that. He put the dish in front of her. "Here you go," he said amiably.

_Yes. This will definitely get her where I want her. And she gets her breakfast, too._

She eyed him and the seaweed suspiciously. "Are you still going to take me out of here?"

"Of course I am."

She sulked and pouted, much to Kenshin's amusement.

_She looks even lovelier when she's annoyed…_

"Well, don't you want any?" he asked her.

"Is this seaweed poisonous?" she demanded.

"Well it's the same type you had yesterday. I bought enough to last about two weeks," he said unblinkingly.

"I bet it's some of that terrible seaweed that gives us fevers," she continued, "or maybe even the one that makes you sleep…"

"I'm not a seaweed connoisseur."

She looked at him square in the eye. "If anything happens to me, human, I hope I haunt your dreams tonight!"

She was a little worried. _Why isn't he trying to get me out of the pond? What is he planning? _

Kenshin looked hurt. "Do you really think I'm that evil?"

The mermaid moved cautiously towards the plate (and very close to where Kenshin knelt) and quickly shoved a big bunch of the green leaves into her mouth, chewed vigorously and gulped it all down. "Huh!"

"See? There's nothing wrong with it."

He watched her eat for a few minutes until he was satisfied that she had had enough for the time being, and suddenly moved the plate aside. "Okay, that's enough for now."

"But—"

Kenshin moved swiftly before she had time to back away. Leaning forward he held her waist gently but firmly and hoisted the shocked girl out of the water.

"Wow, you're very light," he remarked to her, holding her up in his arms, tail and all.

She screamed, she flailed her arms and even whipped her glittering tail around wildly in protest, but Kenshin paid her no mind, whistling as he carried her to the indoor pool.

"You…you TRICKED me!" she accused as they went up the stairs.

Kenshin shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"I can't **believe** you did something so…so…"

"Slick?"

"No! That's not it! I…I hate you!"

"Mm hm…?" Kenshin went as they entered the room with the large pool. Saltwater still flowed into it through the handy garden hose, but the water was already deep enough for the mermaid to stay in. He jumped in and let her free in the pool, then climbed back out with the help of a handrail.

Kneeling, he spoke to her soothingly. "I know you're upset for some reason. I guess moving from one body of water to another for you, would be as difficult as it would be for me to move from one house to another. But I'm doing this so you'll be safe. Please try to understand that." He stood. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you want me to leave you any more seaweed?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm not hungry. I need some sleep."

"Okay. Goodbye," Kenshin said with a heart-warming smile.

* * *

Kenshin got back from his business sooner than expected. As soon as he had parked his Benz in the garage he rushed into the house and up the stairs. "Hey, I'm back," he called, entering the room. "Um, mermaid…?"

A gasp of pure horror escaped his throat. "Oh, Kami-sama."

His little mermaid was not in the water, where she belonged. She lay on the poolside, breathing heavily, her skin deathly pallid.

Kenshin ran up to her. "Oh, no! I must get you back into the water!"

Her somewhat dulled sapphire eyes shot open. "No! Don't!" she exclaimed hoarsely.

"But you're sick. You even have a fever! Why did you come out? I must put you back in before you get worse!" He let his cheek lightly touch hers. "I don't want anything to happen to you…"

The mermaid closed her eyes. "Thank you. But putting me in the water is the worst thing you can do to me right now. K-keep me dry…please."

* * *

"Okay." Kenshin scooped her up in his arms and ran out heading for his bedroom on the other side of the house.

When finally he put her down on the soft bed, she opened her eyes as he gently rubbed her dry with a towel. "I…I have to tell you something…"

"Shh. Rest, you can always tell me later."

"N-no. I…might not survive the transformation. Please listen," she pleaded.

"Transformation? What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain. I want to tell you that…that you've been very good to me. You aren't a wicked human. I want to thank you for helping me…I'm so grateful and-and I want you to know that in case I don't make it…"

Kenshin didn't try to fight the tears that came to his eyes. "Don't say that. Of course you'll be all right! I won't lose you- I can't-not after everything that's happened! Stop scaring me like that!"

She smiled faintly. "I'll try my best to survive, I promise, my human…" She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell into a very deep sleep.

Throughout the night, Kenshin stayed by her side pressing an icepack to her forehead and whispering tender words to her, stroking her hair and her cheeks gently.

* * *

**The next morning**

The young mermaid's vibrant eyes fluttered open. She could not believe that she had made it.

She looked to her left to see her crimson-haired human protector asleep on a chair right beside the bed. She reached out and touched his arm.

Kenshin awoke, startled. His amethyst eyes lit up when he saw his little sea-creature, looking happy and well again. Before he could stop himself, he pulled her to himself and embraced her tightly. "I was so worried about you," he whispered.

The mermaid was surprised by this action. She had never seen or heard of such a thing. But it felt warm and comforting to her, and something about his strong arms being wrapped around her and his firm torso made her feel almost…secure; until she realized that probably Kenshin was hugging her a little too tightly.

"Please let go!" she choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kenshin apologised, releasing her and blushing just a tiny bit. "Er, can you go into the water now?"

"I don't know. I could probably try." She flung the covers off of herself and realized in dismay that she was no longer what she used to be.

Kenshin himself could not comprehend or believe what he was seeing.

Neither person could speak as they gaped at, not a sapphire tail, but two long, shapely, perfect…legs.

All right! I hope you all liked this chapter. I also hope it isn't too long (or too short.)

**I'm begging you, please don't forget to review!**

Bye!

SparklingEmeralds


	5. Baby Steps,and a Runaway Sister

ï»¿

Hey! How is everybody? I hope you are all fine and I also hope the end of this chapter isn't depressing...

I know you really want to know about the name thing. Next chapter. I promise! Sorry that this chapter is soooo very long, I don't know what got into me.

You know, it's been ages since I've written a disclaimer. Let us do it with finesse now.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a manga-drawing Japanese man to you! Eh? Get your eyes checked, you hear.

Thank you! And now for the responses for the incredibly kind and faithful reviewers. Holy cow! Do you know that y'all gave me **SEVENTY REVIEWS!** Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Even to the person who said that my writing sucks! You people ROCK!

* * *

royal blueKitsune- Well girl I guess all this confusion is just life. And it's not a problem if you can't review for a while! You've been a very faithful reviewerreader! Thanks for dropping by and have a safe trip wherever you're going (or not going!)

Peacemaker-Hello! Came to make peace? Well you're doing a very good job of it! Thanks, I was wondering about the length (and quality) of the story. And yes, thanks to all the nice reviewers, I will update!

shadowguard- hahaha! Well the answer, my friend, is RIGHT in this chapter! Go bravely onward, now, to the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

silver0150- Shocking, eh? Even I'm shocked (cos I don't know what it is I wrote down there in that chapter!) but hey, if you liked the others, maybe you'll like this one! Thanx for your support!

liladorablepie-Yeah, I'm back and I feel almost as nice as pie. LOL! Gracias for stopping by, enjoy this chapter!

Jisusaken- I have no idea! Haven't planned this story that far as yet, but we'll see! Thanx for your time, much appreciated!

forever angel- Why, mighty fine, I thank you. Domo arigatou gozaimasu. You think it's sweet? Ohh, joy!

About the not letting go? Nope. It won't happen that way, heh heh... I'm wicked, I know. But you might find out! Peace!

kihi- Oh, yes, I'll explain, have no worries! I'm glad you're excited! And you're the first person I've known to see the GOOD SIDE of cliffhangers. Well, here's chap 5!

Kimburger- Cookies and flowers? I LOVE THOSE! THANKS!

The troubles? Nope, haven't gone yet, but one can always shove things aside, right? Thanx 4 your encouragement!

Nope, Ken-san doesn't know the name yet. Next chapter, promise! Good luck and lots of flying chocolate to you!

Gwen- Oho, a feisty lil one. YOU THINK MY WRITING SUCKS! Well, all I can say is, take it to the Lord in prayer, girl. (You're a girl, right? I'm sure you are.) Seriously now. This is my first flame! Let me be the first to congratulate you on you record-breaking victory! Thanks for letting me in on this _**shocking**_ secret and thanks for reviewing! (evil cackling)

kawaii meeh- Ha ha! Aoshi? Green eyes, my friend, green eyes. I could bet my last dollar on it. But just in case, ask one of the many REALLY good writers on this site who've been posting for ages. I'm a rookie on this site (but I'm not sure that I'm a rookie at writng anymore). Enjoy this chapter! And thanks for your compliments, I'm blushing (But it ain't showing, LOL!)

Aldailyn- Merci beaucoup! You are too kind! Oh, I dunno what to say! (sniff sniff) Please read right on, hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

ZeRoWraTh- Thanks, and of course I'll continue! Thanks for reviewing!

nurikorox- Glad you love it! Whoa, there. 'Woohoo' and pregnant? Er... probably not! Yeah, I guess it was a little dramatic, but what's a poor girl to do?

blueangel-maggie1723- Surprising, indeed. Even I'm surprised! Well I hope I did't keep you waiting too long! Peace!

Sims are awesome- Yeah, they can fall in love! But will they? (Dum dum dum) We will find out, folks, in the next few chapters! G'bye and thanks!

-little oro- -Oh, I love your pen name! It's so cute and it makes me think of (mysterious music plays) The Swirly-Eyed Samurai! You flatter me, thank you, merci, grazie, gracias, ARIGATOU! And sayonara to you!

flys without wings- Yip! Cry over the net! Chap six will have more about the name thing-a whole lot more! So hold on if you feel like letting go! (ever heard that song?)

yukina- I'm glad you love it! Here's chapter 5, comin' right at you!

Aiming At Your Heart- Oh? Well you see, the level of craziness in my head is unfathomable! My story is the product of an originally mad mind! But hey, if it rox, rock on and read on!

misty- Thank you! You're too kind! Arigatou for reviewing!

* * *

**HERE'S A SIMPLE EQUATION: REVIEWS HIT 90 I UPDATE MUY RAPIDO! **

* * *

_**The Man and his Mermaid**_

**Baby Steps-and a Runaway Sister**

Kenshin blinked and looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_Okay. Toes, then feet...shins and calves...thighs...wait a second—HOLY CRAP!_

Kenshin grabbed the sheet and threw it over the girl so fast that he was sure he had never had such a quick reflex action in his life! The heat rushing to his face made it a very interesting shade of red as he turned away. He could hear some stupid voices blabbering on in his head.

_Calm down, Kenshin. This is no time to get flustered, you must help this young woman in her time of need..._

_**You idiot. You already saw everything and now that she's got a blanket you're hidin' your face?**_

_**Shut up.**_

_Well, look on the bright side. At least she's still got that cloth thing around her chest. Could've been worse!_

Taking an extremely deep breath, Kenshin turned around again to see that she was completely...calm.

The mermaid-turned-human? just cocked her pretty head to the side. "What's wrong? You don't look very happy."

_How am I supposed to look happy when I just saw you like THAT you crazy little..._

_Hold on. You have to be kidding me. Someone please tell me she is NOT that naïve._

"Um, human?"

_Haha. That's a good one. Look who's talking..._

_Himura, snap out of it!_

"Huh?" Kenshin salvaged some of his composure and the good sense in his brain and thought of something useful to say. "Oh, I haven't told you my name yet. You can call me—"

"No, don't tell me," she interrupted. "Then I'll have to tell you mine."

What was this whole thing about names? For the life of him Kenshin couldn't tell.

"No, you won't. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She didn't look convinced. "Promise?"

"Of course. You can call me Kenshin."

"Well, what's wrong with my legs, Kenshin? Are they deformed?" She looked worried. "I hope nothing went wrong during the transformation."

"Oh, no, not at all," Kenshin said quietly, nervously tugging on a part of his scarlet ponytail. "It's just that, um..."

She trained her big, childlike turquoise eyes on his expectantly. "Yes?"

Kenshin really felt like an idiot. "Okay. What I just...saw, you shouldn't let me see it again." By this time he was wondering if the room could truly get any hotter.

"Um, okay," the girl said uncertainly. "But what did you see?"

_Way to go, Himura. You just couldn't find anything to say but THAT._

"Fine. See below your hips? That part of you is for YOUR eyes only. Don't let me see it, or anyone else for that matter. Okay! It's PRIVATE!"

Kenshin clapped a hand over his mouth.

_Did I just say all that? Why is it that everything coming out of my mouth today is just wrong?_

But apparently his little shape-shifting friend had understood.

_If I don't get out of here RIGHT NOW I'll go nuts!_

"I'll go get you some clothes. St-stay as you are, don't take that sheet off..."

_Yeah, that came out wrong, too. Just...get the hell out._

Kenshin walked out and down the hallway where the floor was tiled with white marble. In fact the whole of the second storey was tiled this way. The huge building's décor was surprisingly simple, because unlike many people whose incomes were similar to his, Kenshin was not fond of expensive ornamentation and gaudy colours. The interior and exterior walls were white and each room was pleasantly illuminated by one or two crystal chandeliers. Other than those, the decorating was kept to a minimum.

He entered a crowded room, filled with unopened boxes stacked against the walls and shopping bags sitting all over the floor. It was a lucky thing that Kenshin had just bought a whole bunch of new boxers the week before, because, unfortunately, that was what that pesky little mermaid girl would have to wear until he took her shopping for some women's clothes

_Boxers, boxers, boxers... _He rummaged through various bags until he found them. Now he needed some pants and a T- shirt.

_I know I saw some pants somewhere around here._

Pretty soon Kenshin returned to his room with a pair of white boxers, black baggy three quarter pants and a grey T-shirt. To his relief, the girl had not taken that sheet off. She had been entertaining herself by humming and twirling some of her impossibly long raven hair around her fingers.

Kenshin put the clothes on her lap. "Here. I'll be in the hall if you need me." _I'll be in hell so just leave me be._

The curious girl picked up the boxers and tried to put them on her head. "How do I put this thing on?"

Kenshin smirked and pulled them off her head. "These aren't for your head. They're called boxers."

"Boxers?" she echoed.

"Right." He went to the other end of the bed where her feet peeked out from under the covers and stretched the elastic out. "See the widest hole? It's called a waistband so you need to pull the boxers all the way up until it gets around your WAIST. Get it?"

"Yep. And the two little holes are for my new legs, right?"

_Hmm. She's even smarter than I thought._

"That's right. Do you think you can put them on now?" Kenshin really couldn't see himself putting those boxers on her, for her. No way. Hell no.

He also didn't think it was a very good time to tell her that she was going to put on men's underwear.

Oh, hell no.

"I guess so."

"All right. I'll leave so you can give it a try." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Barely five minutes passed before her sing-song voice filtered into the hall. "Ken-shin! I need help!"

Praying that he wouldn't have to go through another appalling and embarrassing ordeal so early in the morning, Kenshin opened the door and went in. She still sat on the bed, of course.

"Whoa," he said, impressed. She had already got the trousers on, and had even figured out how to work the zipper. But she looked upset as she pointed to a button.

"I don't know what to do with this," she admitted, "or this." She held up the T-shirt.

Kenshin went up to the girl. "This is called a button and you put it into this hole right here, like that," he said, fastening it for her.

"And what about this grey thing? Is it supposed to fit like the white one you're wearing?"

Kenshin nodded. "But wait just a second—I need to cut off the tag in the back or it'll make you itch."

He turned around for just a few seconds to pick a pair of scissors off his dressing table, then got Shock Of His Life: Number Two! when he turned around.

Our innocent, sweet little ocean import was busily reaching behind her back and untying the sparkling sapphire fabric that up to this point had been wrapped around her bosom.

Kenshin's already shocked mind was screaming in horror and he felt sure that he had a migraine coming on.

_She'll drive me crazy! Yes, that's what she came here to do! This woman will definitely make me go mad!_

"Stop," Kenshin said as placidly as possible. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "What... are you _doing_...!"

Her answer was very simple. "Well if I'm going to put that er—"

"T-shirt," he put in.

"Yep, that T-shirt. If I'm going to put that on, then I can't keep this on too. Won't that be ridiculous?" She continued with her little self-assigned task, about to pull the whole thing off!

"Stop! Please," Kenshin begged her. He walked up in a dazed sort of way and just threw the blanket right over her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, her face buried somewhere under the sheets. After some wild wriggling her head appeared. "Kenshin, why do you keep acting like I'm deformed or something?"

Kenshin sighed. Well, here went nothing.

"There are many things you don't understand that I'll have to explain to you sooner or later. But just remember this: don't let me see your chest, either! Okay?"

She frowned. "Is that private, too?"

"Yes. So don't forget those two very important things I've told you this morning. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." He snipped the tag off . "Now I've got to help you put that T-shirt on, so please put your... clothing back on."

She nodded and disappeared under the sheet again. Soon she threw it off. "I'm ready!"

"Put your hands up." Kenshin pulled the T-shirt over her head and soon a very happy mermaid/girl wore human attire.

"Oh, Kenshin? I forgot to tell you something," she said casually. "Whatever I said last night, I didn't mean it. So don't get any funny ideas."

Kenshin narrowed his beautiful eyes. "Oh, really?"

"That's right. I was near DEATH. Do you know how delirious that can make you?"

"Nope, sorry. Never been near death before. Fine, well, don't forget that whatever I told you, I DEFINITELY did not mean."

It was the mermaid girl's turn to be surprised. "So, you don't really care about me, then?"

"Not a whole lot, why would I?" Kenshin said mendaciously.

"Hmm. Funny, though. You actually helped me. You were even up all night, saying all kinds of interesting stuff to me..."

_How the hell does she remember that? She was out cold, for crying out loud!_

But Kenshin shrugged. "Yeah, so what? A bunch of empty words. Meant absolutely nothing."

"Oh, well. But whether you care or not, it's your responsibility to take care of me," she retorted.

Kenshin looked as if he had choked on something. "Excuse me? Responsibility? I'm doing you an enormous **favour** here! I can drop you like a rag, anytime, lady."

She was about to protest but then she said, "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Hey, don't push your luck."

"Fine."

"Perfect."

She tossed her head. "I guess I shouldn't have hoped for anything different from a human."

"You're a human, or is your memory failing you?"

"I am not and I will never be a human! I look like one now and I might even have some human characteristics but I'll always be a mermaid!"

"All right; whatever." Secretly, Kenshin really enjoyed her company; time spent with her was never dull. But seeing her also scared him a little, because he knew that under that strong facade and all her big talk, she was actually more danger-prone than his younger sister. He shuddered to think of what could have happened if he hadn't found her. What if she had ended up on another beach and some other man had found her? She was so horrifyingly innocent that she didn't even think twice before placing complete trust in a total stranger, expecting that he could only do what was right by her. Well, except for the seaweed issue. Did she even know about murder, rape and torture? Absolutely not, because if she had the slightest idea about anything she wouldn't be so comfortably lying about in his room, in his bed and definitely would not try to change in front of him...

He sighed.

The girl looked up suspiciously. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"But—"

"Now that you've got some clothes, it's time to try walking," Kenshin informed her.

"Walking? You mean what humans always do to get around? I can't do that!" She sounded genuinely distressed.

"It's not that hard. Come on, hold my hand and climb off the bed. Take your time," he said gently, giving her his hand.

The girl got to her knees and grabbed Kenshin's arm, looking warily at the floor. He felt her grip loosen. "I can't do it," she gasped.

"Don't be afraid! You won't fall, I promise."

"I'll take your word for it." She held on to Kenshin again, shut her eyes and ever-so-slowly stretched out one leg until her foot touch the floor. She heard his voice.

"Good job. Now you need to support all your weight with this one leg you've got on the ground."

_You can do this, don't freak out, _she thought, doing her best to follow his advice. _All the weight on this leg... it shouldn't be so hard—_

Without warning her untrained knee buckled under her weight and she was forced to put her other foot down, but she still couldn't regain her balance.

_I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall!_

Kenshin didn't let the poor confused girl come close to hitting the ground. She sighed in relief and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, rest for a minute," he said soothingly. "You've done very well. For our first practice we'll walk along the hall and at the end of it I'll show you your room."

The girl raised her head. "Er, my room? What about this one? I like this room a lot."

"Okay, we can decorate your room to suit your tastes."

"Can I stay in this one instead?"

"Well... it's like this. Unfortunately, this room is mine."

"Oh. That's fine. I don't mind sharing it with you."

_Oops, more explaining to do. Let's make it quick._

"There's another thing to remember. It's not... appropriate to share a room with someone you're not er, involved with, if you can help it."

The girl gave him a weird look. _So touchy about his room. Humans are strange._

"Um, let's start walking now," Kenshin said quickly. "Put both hands on my shoulder—right—and just try to move by putting one foot in front of the other and I'll step back."

"Okay." She concentrated really hard and tried to imitate the way she had seen her human guardian walking. In other words, taking very long strides. As you can well imagine, it was pretty near impossible.

"No, no. Take your time," Kenshin advised. "You have lots of time to learn. Don't try to take such big steps as yet. Take... baby steps."

The corner of her mouth twitched. "Baby steps?"

"Yes," he said with an encouraging smile.

She looked confused. "I don't understand."

"When human babies are learning to walk, their steps are so tiny. That's what I mean by it."

"Wait a minute. Human babies have to learn to walk?"

"Of course. They need practice."

"Wow, I guess I'm not such a sad case after all. Baby mermaids and mermen just know how to swim from the moment we're born. It's an instinctive thing."

"Interesting," Kenshin remarked. "Let's continue, and remember: baby steps."

The sea native took her tiny steps forward while Kenshin stepped back accordingly. They were amazingly synchronized. (A/N: haha, N'sync! Oops, sorry.) Before long they were entering her room.

"Very good," Kenshin complimented her. "Do you want to try going back across the hall?"

"Uh-uh, not now," she said, shaking her head. "I'm still tired... can we try it later?"

"Sure. Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll see you later." He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**7:00pm**

Kenshin lay in total boredom on his couch, staring at some soap opera on TV but not really paying attention. He hated soaps, anyway.

Misao was probably fuming in her pink room at Aoshi's penthouse apartment at that moment because Kenshin had forgotten to check on 'the businesses' again.

Not forgotten; but if the truth must be told, he just didn't care much about the stupid things, anyway. If he left them to the managers for a few days everything was not going to collapse. His recent nonchalance was mainly because he finally had something more interesting to look out for: the wellbeing of a certain marine beauty. Kenshin had to admit to himself that so far, teaching her things was bringing him untold joy and amusement. And he had only met her, er, found her about three days before. She was still asleep. Obviously the transformation had exhausted her more than he thought.

But a few things at the back of his mind bugged him every so often, among them, his shaky relationships with his father and sister.

_**DING DONG**_

_Damn that bell._

Kenshin went over to a surveillance screen on the wall next to his front door. At the front gate, stood Seta Soujiro and an eerie hooded figure, who was currently punching in numbers to open his gate! And imagine Kenshin's horror when the electronic gate slid open and both people entered the yard!

_Who'd Soujiro bring with him? The grim reaper?_

Kenshin flung open his door and he was face to face with his friend and the apparent cult member.

"Soujiro?"

"Konban ha, Himura-san," Soujiro greeted politely, his eternal smile unwavering. Under normal circumstances, his behaviour made his friends smile, too, but on this particular occasion Kenshin found it just plain scary. Maybe because of that weirdo who stood silently before him.

"Who is this?" Kenshin enquired cautiously. "And how does he know the password for my gate?"

For a brief moment Soujiro looked surprised. "Oh, that's a long story, I suppose. Anyhow I brought this person, whom I'm sure you're well acquainted with. I'd stay longer, but I've got an appointment to keep. Sayonara!"

He turned to leave.

"Hey, wait! Do you think this is some kind of joke? If you think you're going to leave Grim Reaper here for me to take care of, you've got another—"

"Please, Himura-san. Just keep the person. This person is completely harmless, I promise you that. I must go now."

Kenshin watched sulkily as Soujiro walked away, then looked at the character. The figure's shoulders were shaking jerkily, as if it were trying not to laugh out loud. He got suspicious. Who would dress up like that, anyhow?

_Oh, no. There is no way that this is who I think it is. But I know only one person who would want to trick me like that._

Rolling his eyes, Kenshin pushed back the hood and was greeted by a pair of bright lilac eyes that shone with mischief.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised?" he muttered.

The girl giggled and her crimson tresses bounced as if they were just as happy to see him as she was.

"Kenshin! You got scared. Admit it!"

Kenshin sighed, trying to make some sense out of the situation.

"Kisuri; what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

She shuffled her feet restlessly. "Umm..."

"No, how about this. How did you end up with Soujiro and why did he have to bring you here at this hour, when you're supposed to be at home, doing your homework?"

"He was too busy to bring me here earlier today," she said evasively.

"Yes, he is a very busy man. So I'll ask you again. How did you end up with him?"

"I just...went," Kisuri said lamely.

"You went—to his house? Why?"

"Well he is Sano's friend, and yours too. He's not a stranger or anything. It was raining, okay? It was like, midnight and I was soaked!"

Kenshin was shocked. "Kisuri, why were you out on the street at midnight? What's wrong with you?"

Kisuri cringed a little. "Don't be mad at me. I really meant to come straight here 'cause I wanted to see you. I... I want to stay here for a little while. Please?"

"But that's out of the question. You have to go to school."

"Then let me stay here and you can drop me to school. Please, Kenshin!"

"What happened? Why must you stay here? You know you can't."

"Daddy doesn't even care about me anymore! All he cares about is that stupid casino and this ugly hotel he's building and he brings all these dumb executives or whatever over all the time and they have meetings and then afterwards they sleep in the spare rooms and—"

"That's how things are, Kisuri. Don't worry about it. School will close just now, you can stay with me for the holidays, okay?"

Kisuri grabbed his shirt. "N-no! You don't understand! Come on, you've gotta let me stay! I'll be good, I promise!"

"Sorry, I have to take you back. Dad must be worried about you by now." He took his car keys out of his pocket and went out the door. "Follow me."

Kisuri ran after him, tears of anger and frustration in her eyes. "Wait! Don't do this to me! Don't take me back, I'll stay with one of your friends if you don't want me!"

Kenshin stopped in alarm. "Of course I want you around! But you need a real parent to take care of you. I can't be a good enough parent to you. Just because I love you doesn't mean I can prepare you for life, Kisuri. You must stay with Dad!"

Kisuri sobbed. "I can't believe you're taking me back. Next time I'll know who NOT to come to for help!"

Kenshin continued walking. "Someday you'll understand," he said softly.

His sister just sniffed.

"Come on, don't cry." He hugged her. "Let's go."

* * *

Kenshin couldn't remember the last time he had felt so depressed while driving. Kisuri had cried and complained throughout the drive.

Now the car pulled up in front of Mr. Himura's mansion and she got out and slammed the front passenger door.

"Kenshin... you're making a big mistake," she sobbed.

Kenshin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but this is how things have to be," he whispered. "Goodbye, Kisuri. Love you."

"But you are so NOT acting like it, Kenshin," she said in a raspy voice. She turned and headed for the house.

Kenshin looked as she went inside. And he couldn't help wondering if perhaps, he really had made a mistake.

A terrible mistake.

* * *

(Yawn) That's it for chapter five! Wow, this chapter is TOO long. I feel so sleepy now! Oh well. My fault alone. Forgive me if there are any mistakes, I feel pretty lousy right now. I'll edit later on, okay?

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**and I'll give you cyber ice-cream... (which has an imaginary taste and appearance) **

* * *

**REMEMBER: REVIEWS HIT 90 I UPDATE MUY RAPIDO! **

* * *

**Later! Thanks for reading!**

**SparklingEmeralds**


	6. Huh? Come again?

Greetings! I apologise endlessly for this late update, but I had **EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK.** I couldn't believe it, I would sit down to write and not a word would come to my head!

Also things have been pretty hectic because school is opening on Monday 5th September: AAAAHHHHH! NOOOOO!

And this is no ordinary academic year. In about a year I have to write this exam called CXC, the equivalent of SAT (except it's harder) and GCE. Great. I'm thrilled. But I'll still update, don't worry!

This update is rushed. I've made the chapter a lot shorter than it would have been otherwise.

And I'm so sorry but in this chapter I can't directly respond to reviewers! Forgive me, loyal reviewers. But I'm so grateful for your continued support, it means **A WHOLE LOT **to me!

* * *

**VERY VERY VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**misty, flys wtihout wings, serlgee, kira19, silver0150, Aldailyn, Neko-Yuff16, Jisusaken, sapphire-bubbles, blueangel-maggie1723, -little oro-, misty, kawaii meeh, forever angel, liladorablepie, lily, royal blueKitsune, Mysterious Prophetess, Crystal Tearz, _starfairy14s (HA HA HA!) _Aiming At Your Heart, **and **anonymous!

* * *

**

_**The Man and His Mermaid**_

**Huh? Come again?**

**The next morning...**

"Very good!" Kenshin remarked.

The mermaid girl's cerulean eyes shone. With little support from Kenshin's shoulder, she was now able to walk at a good speed, with her head straight up. They had been practicing for almost two hours so far. Kenshin had literally begged her to stop for a while, for fear that she would become overtired again. But the girl had insisted that the practice continue until she was good enough to wallk on her own, and Kenshin admired her determination and quick learning.

"Now, let's see if you're ready to walk on your own. Try it, and if you're losing your balance, I'll be right in front of you, so just grab me."

She nodded and began to move cautiously forward. Pretty soon she gained more confidence and walked faster, resolving to avoid leaning on Kenshin for balance at any time. So great was her zeal, actually, that she didn't know when they had crossed the hall already and she continued walking, right into her room.

"Wow," Kenshin said when his back finally hit the wall. "You didn't need help even once."

The girl took a deep breath. "That's good. That's perfect because I've got to learn how to walk. But I was unsteady. Didn't you see that?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Well, you can relax now. No more practice until tomorrow."

She looked disappointed. "Why? I want to learn more!"

"Are you sure?" Kenshin didn't like the idea one bit. But an idea popped into his head.

"Yes! Let's GO!"

* * *

**Sanosuke Sagara's home**

Sanosuke pleaded with Megumi through supposedly sorrowful hazel eyes as she prepared to climb out of the swimming-pool.

"Please, Megumi?"

Megumi shook her head. "Don't try to fool me with that face! I know what's in your spikey head, tori-atama!" She smiled at him. "I'll be back tomorrow." She began to half-dry her raven hair with a towel.

Sano swam up to her. "But I don't want to wait until tomorrow!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Megumi splashed some of the sky blue water on him and quickly clambered out of the pool.

"Why d'ya have to go, anyway?" Sano muttered.

Megumi switched to her authoritarian-doctor-mode. "Sanosuke," she said seriously, "I have patients to attend to. It would be very irresponsible of me if I skip work to play around in a pool all day. Try to understand that."

Sano climbed out after her. "'Course I understand."

He thought she looked absolutely stunning in her pure white bathing suit, which of course showed off every last one of her curves. That was one reason—but only ONE reason, Sano told himself—that he wanted her to stay. He felt he could just sit around and gawk at her all day and he would be infinitely blissful.

Well if he couldn't get her to stay, he could at least delay her leaving...

Sano went up to her, grinning mischievously, and before Megumi could react he pushed her and sent her reeling right back into the water!

Megumi surfaced, spluttering and gasping for air. "Sanosuke Sagara! I'll get you for this!"

Sano laughed. "How d'ya like yer 'tori-atama' now?" He jumped into the water, boyish joy written all over his handsome face.

Unbeknownst to them, someone equally fond of mischief had come by, and finding the gate unlocked, invited herself right in...

So it goes without saying that Sano's moment of delight was short-lived, for a pretty, vibrant girl walked into the yard, her short bright blue summer dress blowing along with the wind and her thick blood red tresses dissheveled, shining in the radiant sunlight.

Sano and Megumi looked up in surprise.

"Hey! Shoujo-chan!" Sano greeted heartily.

Himura Kisuri grinned and her amethyst eyes shone. "Hi rooster-head!"

Megumi looked at Sano. "Who's this?"

"Oh, you guys haven't met yet. Kisuri, this is Megumi, my er... you know, **really** good friend..." He sweatdropped at the sight of the woman's expression. "... er, and Megumi, this is Kisuri, Kenshin's little sister."

"I'm NOT little!"

Megumi was surprised. "Little sister?"

"Yeah. So, what's up, Shoujo-chan? How's Kenshin keepin'?"

(Megumi used this opportunity to get out of the pool and run into the house!)

Kisuri shrugged indifferently, then quickly changed the subject. "Well," she said, "I brought some stuff along with me. I'd really like to, you know, spend a few days with you guys."

Sano leaned back against the wall of the pool. "Yeah? No problem. But, you mind me asking, why?"

A dark cloud passed over her countenance. "Um, there are some... issues and stuff at home. I really don't want to talk about it."

Sano seemed to understand. "All right! You can stay." He also saw this as an opportunity to get his revenge on a certain somebody who had left the poolside a little before Megumi did!

He grinned. "Well, yer room is upstairs, the first one on the left in the hall, okay? Go right in!"

Kisuri was overjoyed. "Thanks, Sano! You're the best!"

Sano watched her run into the house, her unusually coloured hair tossing madly about. He smirked because of the prank that was going to be played, and also because of memories that were provoked when he saw Kenshin's sister. He could clearly remember the time when he was struck by Kisuri, probably four years before. Their minds worked very similarly, so maybe that was why they got along so well. But as time passed, it became almost freaky to be in love with someone who so closely resembled his good friend. Except for the difference in height, and of course that telltale cross-shaped scar on Kenshin's left cheek, he and Kisuri looked more or less identical, and Kenshin's very effeminate visage was to blame for this. Sano's feengs for Kisuri, he concluded, were nothing more than the fruits of infatuation and any remaining romantic notions were quickly vanquished when he met the beautiful, intelligent but flirtatious Megumi.

Now their relationship was no less platonic than that of a brother and sister. Sano was nineteen, anyway.

He really couldn't think of the young woman as anything else but a sister.

Kisuri sped up the stairs and spotted the door to the spare room that was the first to the left of the hallway.

She couldn't believe her good luck. Sano was always easy-going and lenient, but she hadn't expected him to let her stay—without an explanation! She happily flung open the door, about to run in, but then she froze in her tracks and her jaw dropped.

* * *

The mermaid gaped down the long flight of stairs. "W-what?"

"I think it's time to try walking up and down the stairs," Kenshin said.

She shook her head. Just the mere fact that the stairs tilted downwards was enough to make her feel giddy.

Kenshin empathized with her. "I understand how you feel. That's why I'm here, to make sure you don't fall."

"But they're so steep. Are you sure...?"

"I promise, I won't let you fall. Come on, it's not as bad as it seems."

The girl grimaced and gripped the white handrail.

"And I'll tell you what. If you can go up and down the stairs, you'll be able to do so many other things, like watching TV downstairs, and going shopping—"

"What's TV? And shopping?"

"I'll explain later. You'll love it."

"Is it that good?"

"Yes. Very interesting." Kenshin walked past her, onto the second step.

"Okay, grab my shoulders and hold on tight, mermaid."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she remembered: _He doesn't know my name._

Hesitantly she put her hands on Kenshin's shoulder ad prepared for the most hellish prospect she had ever encoutered.

Kenshin looked up at the quivering young woman and her frightened blue eyes. "Relax. You're going to be fine, just..."

She felt her nerves calming down as she listened to her human protector's soothing baritone. She secretly loved to hear Kenshin speak, whether it was in his cheerful and nearly alto tone, or when he spoke to her softly in a deep, smooth voice, like he was doing right at that moment. The mermaid girl was quickly growing to trust and even like him, though she never showed it. This was why it now seemed strange and almost wrong for her to avoid telling him her name.

_I can't! I don't want to be bound to a human for the rest of my life..._

_But then, he's not like the humans I've heard about. He seems such a good person._ She looked down at him, getting lost in his beautiful violet eyes, his words not quite reaching her.

_Do I... want to spend the rest of my life with you, my human?_

_I don't know._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strangely feminine-looking but calloused hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Kenshin looked concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed.

"All right. Here's how we'll do it. You go down one step, then I'll go down, and we'll continue until we get to the bottom."

She nodded and held onto to his shoulders for dear life.

However deeply his mermaid dug her fingernails into poor Kenshin, he kept in a good mood and stepped down. "Okay, climb down now."

She stiffly stretched out one leg.

"Bend your other knee," Kenshin advised. He looked on as her foot finally made contact with the step, then she abruptly dropped the other foot, swaying a little off balance. But he kept her standing. "Perfect," he complimented. _I'm proud of you._

However, she hadn't heard him. Her thoughts had wandered back to her troubles again as she remembered a scene from the past.

* * *

'_Come sit down, dear. I have something very important to tell you.'_

'_What's that?'_

'_My daughter, here is one thing you must never do. Promise me, that if you ever meet a male human you will never tell him your name, no matter how beautiful he looks, or how kind he is to you.'_

'_Why, Okaa-san?'_

'_If you ever do that, you will forever be banished from the sea kingdom and left on the dry land to transform into one of THEM—"_

'_But can't that kill you?' she asked in horror._

_Her mother nodded. 'And if the transformation does not kill you, then, because you have told him your name, you must give him the precious earrings that show what family you belong to, and you will belong to him until the day you die...'_

'_I don't understand. If he's a good human, then what's so bad about that?'_

'_Nothing. But unfortunately, no human is good. All of them are evil and cruel by nature. If you are bound to serve one of them, he will treat you worse than they treat the human women. Your life will be a nightmare.'_

'_And what about if you're already banished for something else, like Tomoe-hime? Can't you tell a human man your name then?'_

'_No. You will still be bound if you tell him. So do you promise me that you won't ever make that mistake?'_

_She nodded. 'Hai. Okaa-san. I promise.'

* * *

_

"Mermaid?"

She blinked.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kenshin asked in a worried tone.

"Yes."

"Okay," he said uncertainly. "Now, let's try to get down to the third step."

The mermaid girl slowly tried to repeat what she had just done, but she was completely unfocused. Her dulled sapphire eyes flickered towards his while she thought, as if she could communicate her very thoughts to him.

_Are you really evil by nature? Will you mistreat me if I become your... servant... for life? You're so good to me and I trust you now, Kenshin. If you betray my trust... I'll never forgive you... ever..._

"Wait! You're not concentrating. Can you hear me? Concentrate, otherwise—"

It was too late. Her foot missed the step and she toppled onto Kenshin, who didn't get enough time to regain his balance after supporting all her weight. In a split second they were falling down the long flight of the stairs.

* * *

Okay, I'm gone! I hope there are no mistakes (cos I did no checking...) and I hope you enjoyed it! 

Please review! Bye!

SparklingEmeralds


	7. The big setup

Hey!

Wow, I have been over-busy with school and ...other things. Anyhow, the show must go on!

**BIG FAT ENORMOUS THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS, **I've squeezed in some time specially for you!

* * *

Oh and a short note to anyone else who would like to pour out their fury on me for reviews I sent to a particular person: in a nut shell, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. You don't have any idea of what we've been saying to each other in emails etc. So don't think that you're going to save the day by flaming me. You'll just make yourself look like an idiot, because that's what you call people who argue on topics they know nothing about. Thank you!

* * *

All right, here goes!

**The Man and His Mermaid, chapter (seven?)**

**The Big Setup**

It seemed to the embarrassed young man in Sano's spare room that his uninvited guest was frozen and the best way to get her to move again would be to speak.

"Kisuri-chan?" he said calmly.

Kisuri blinked and turned around. "I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, I really didn't mean to!" She ran out, pulling the door closed behind her and blushing violently, she slumped against the nearby wall.

_I can't believe I just saw Soujiro like THAT! I feel so stupid!_

The door swung open and she looked up in surprise. Seta Soujiro emerged, clad in a white robe.

"Soujiro! I am so sorry about that! I thought that was my room, because Sano told me..." she trailed off.

_Wait a minute. Did Sano trick me?_

"Don't worry about it," Soujiro said with a gentle smile. "Your room...so you are staying here for a while, Kisuri-chan?"

"Yes," she sighed, her lavender eyes turned into dark pools of worry.

Soujiro took special note of it, but said nothing about her expression. "If you're interested, your room would be the second one along this wall."

"Oh, thanks, Soujiro," Kisuri said gratefully, turning to leave.

"Kisuri-chan," he called after her.

She turned around. "Huh?"

Soujiro passed his fingers through the wet ebony bangs of hair that were slicked to his flushed forehead, still dripping chlorinated pool-water onto his face.

_He's embarrassed! _Kisuri thought helplessly._ Poor Soujiro..._

She watched him adjust the 'V' of his robe, then drop his hands for lack of anything else to occupy them with.

And he glanced up at her, with those unreadable eyes and that unnerving, polite, never-ending smile...

"I...should like to speak with you later, whenever it is convenient for you. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Kisuri-chan." He bowed quickly and went back into his room before she could think of anything to say. Kisuri could still see what that 'V' revealed in his mind's eye. Sure, it was obvious that Soujiro worked out. But a little more fascinating to her, was an amazing pendant that hung from a black string around his neck.

_I'm going to ask him where he bought THAT! _She thought excitedly. _I want one!_

She had never seen anything quite like that pendant.

That turquoise pendant, which was shaped like a manta ray.

* * *

Kenshin thought quickly. He had to break their fall.

He couldn't let his mermaid get hurt, especially as her flawless, baby-soft skin was fragile and had not yet been toughened by exposure to the dry air.

His mind made up, Kenshin tightened his hold on her and with his free arm he swiftly grabbed onto the handrail right beside them. It broke their fall, but not without Kenshin paying a price for it. Because they both faced upstairs when he gripped the railing, the force of the abruptly cancelled fall made the strong but small man and the girl swing backwards, more than ninety degrees, before Kenshin's back hit the railing.

Kenshin shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as his arm twisted. The pain was excruciating._ But if I let go, we'll fall again and she might get hurt...I've got to hold on. _It was only when he felt the handrail behind him that Kenshin let go and dropped onto a step about a foot below them.

* * *

An attractive young woman sat contentedly on a lounge chair in her patio, gazing wistfully out at the sea. She loved living near the beach; at least she could look at the water that had always been a huge part of her life.

_And soon, I'll have time to swim again,_ she thought.

"Ga!"

A soft smile appeared on her red lips and she turned her attention back to the little person sitting on her lap who had been the most important thing to her over the past several months, ever since she was born. She watched as the baby tugged on her chain, gurgling happily.

From the corner of her eye she could see a tall figure approaching her and she looked up, happiness and yet sadness visible in her caramel eyes.

"Isn't a beautiful day, my brother?" she asked.

His gaze was distant. He was looking at the blue sea, but at the same time he wasn't. His white spikes of hair stirred as he nodded. "Yes. It is, nee-san."

"Eeee...ya!" the baby yelled excitedly, her chubby arms reaching out for her uncle, tiny fingers curled. Her mother looked quizzically at the lanky but well-built youth because she saw something in his strange turqouise-grey eyes. "What is it, Enishi? What do you see?"

"Another soul has left the sea. And is still alive, right now."

Tomoe looked pleasantly surprised. "Really? Do you know who it is?"

Enishi gripped the small opal shark that hung from a string around his neck.

"No."

"What do you plan to do? Do you have any way of finding out?"

Enishi shrugged. "I can guess who it is. Right now I think I will go back to our castle and find out." Seeing the worried look on his sister's face, he added, "Don't worry. I'll return, I promise."

Tomoe seemed satisfied with that. "Don't get yourself banished!"

"Huh. Look who's talking."

"Enishi, you said you can guess who has left the aquatic kingdom. Who do you think it is?"

Enishi's eyes narrowed behind his stylishly cut spectacle lenses. "That's easy enough. It must be...my betrothed."

"Boo!" The little voice broke into Tomoe's stunned silence.

_I think I might go pay her a visit, sooner or later._

Wordlessly, Enishi climbed onto the patio's railing and executed a perfect dive into the water below.

Okay, that's it. Later!

SparklingEmeralds

* * *


	8. Enlightenment

Hello everybody! I'm back! It feels sooo good to be baaack!

Wow, the school term is almost over already and exams are in just three weeks.

I don't know why I'm looking forward to them. Perhaps fourth form has finally driven me to insanity.

And perhaps that insanity has manifested itself in the retarded chapter you are about to read. Whatever it is, I hope you enjoy it! And thanks so much to all **LOVELY REVIEWERS **for making this silly girl think that perhaps she is capable of constructing legible sentences after all!

_**VEEEERRY SPECIAL THANKS TO: (DRUMROLL)**_

**Mysterious Prophetess, Shy Fox, sapphire-bubbles, Shintachi, little-oro, Aldailyn, kawaii meeh, Neko-Yuff16, forever angel, Peacemaker, Selkie, royal blueKitsune, Sims are awesome, blueangel-maggie1723, and anyone I left out by mistake, THANK YOU!

* * *

**  
_**The Man and His Mermaid  
Methinks this is Chapter Eight.**_

The young girl took a deep breath as she descended the flight of stairs. She knew there was no reason to panic; after all, she had practiced endless times and Kenshin was right beside her just in case.

She stole a sideways glance at him. There was a little grin playing on his lips and she knew it was because he was proud of her. That was why she felt nervous, and her stomach was literally twisting into knots.

She didn't want to disappoint Kenshin.

_Just three more of these step things…_

_Two…_

_One…_

All her anxiety evaporated._ I did it! I passed the test! I can walk down the—_

The next thing she knew, she was breathing into Kenshin's dark blue shirt, and again, she was totally confused.

"Congratulations," Kenshin said approvingly, after sharing that gesture we humans call a hug. "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks!" she gushed.

"Now," Kenshin added tactfully, "about that bath you're supposed to have—"

"NO!" the mermaid yelled. "Which part of the word do you not understand?"

"But_ mermaid,_ I told you, nothing will happen to you just because you're surrounded by water."

"How do you know?' she demanded. "And why do you keep insisting that I bathe? I don't need to!"

Kenshin sighed. "If you're a human and you don't at least shower everyday, you'll begin to smell… unpleasant…"

"Do I smell bad?" she challenged.

"No, but—"

"Good! So leave me alone. I'm in the form of a human now, a land-dweller. I don't belong in WATER!"

This had been poor Kenshin's predicament since the day his arm had got injured. He had casually mentioned it, gently suggested it, even desperately pleaded with her to do it… but no.

That blue-eyed creature simply refused to touch even a drop of water. She had gone from one extreme to the next—being submerged in water 24/7, to not getting wet at all.

She wouldn't even _drink _water.

Kenshin felt more helpless with each passing hour. How could he make her understand that water would not hurt her just because she had transformed, and that, in fact, it was very good for her?

He had to figure out some way to get her into a body of water. _And I won't forget the soap, either. I do wish I could get a swimsuit or something for her to wear, but we'll need to shop for that._

_And I will not take her shopping until she's had a good bath._

Kenshin casually regarded the mermaid girl.

"Well, gomen nasai, but if you don't have a bath, I'm afraid we can't go shopping."

"Then maybe I don't WANT to go shopping, whatever that is!" she fired back.

Kenshin smiled. "Okay. We've made it downstairs all in one piece, so how about if we get something to eat? Then, we'll take a little walk outside before we go out."

The girl looked surprised. "But you just said we can't go shopping if I don't bathe, didn't you?"

"That I did," Kenshin agreed. "Follow me."

A slightly perplexed and suspicious mermaid followed him into the spacious, bright and tastefully but simply decorated living-room. Her eyes widened at what she saw lying on a wide table near the wall.

"Swords? You fight with swords?" she blurted out, running her fingers along the hilt of one katana in awe.

"Well, not exactly," Kenshin said quietly. "I'd been doing sword-training ever since I could remember, but my sensei…" his face held a distant and almost lost expression, "…I haven't seen him for nearly two years now." Deciding to take the focus off himself, he glanced at her. "And you? How do _you_ know about swords? Did you use them yourself, underwater?"

The young woman looked startled. "What? No! I mean, no, I didn't. But someone I knew very well used to love sword fighting."

There was an awkward silence as each struggled to find something to say.

"Um," Kenshin piped up, "would you like some seaweed?"

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Sanosuke cackled, shaking uncontrollably in his lounge chair. His reward was a wet towel being flung onto his head.

"SHUT UP Sano!" Kisuri screeched.

The smiling Soujiro cocked his head to one side. "You seem to have enjoyed the other day's prank quite a bit, Sagara-san. But I still don't understand why you needed to have Kisuri-chan see me disrobed simply because of a chess game."

Kisuri frowned at them. "Both of you, stop talking about it, okay? Can't you talk about something else?" She slumped into one of the poolside lounge chairs and even the chlorinated water received a death glare.

Sano pretty much ignored her. "You cheated, smiley face! I know you did, there is no way anyone can win eight games in a row by playing fair. So that was just payback." He seemed pleased with himself. "What was the big deal, anyway? You and little Shoujo-chan have definitely got something going on. Don't think I can't see it!"

Soujiro blinked as colour rushed to his face. "Sagara-san—"

"SANO!" Kisuri screamed. "You-_you_ are SUCH a big, fat—"

Sano suddenly looked very solemn. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

"Kisuri-chan's cell phone," Soujiro murmured.

Kisuri paled slightly. "I'll throw it into the pool."

"Demo, Kisuri-chan…"

"I don't want to talk to anybody!" Kisuri jumped up and ran into the house. Soon she had retrieved the small device and brought it out while it rang loudly. She actually made as if to hurl it into the water, when Sano spoke up.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Kisuri stopped and stared at the screen in shock.

"Well? Who's that?" Sano prodded.

"My dad!" she exclaimed. "He actually knows I'm missing now!"

"Wait a sec," said Sano. "You've been here for almost three days. How come your dad didn't notice until today?"

Kisuri scowled. "I told you. He's got meetings, conferences, whatever, with a whole bunch of really 'important' people. So that's all he cares about."

Sano was astonished. "They haven't left _yet_?"

She shook her head. "And I don't care what Kenshin says. I am NOT going back until they're gone."

Soujiro was silent, deeply absorbed in his thoughts.

The phone stopped ringing and Kisuri sighed. "I guess this means Kenshin will come looking for me soon. He's got weird powers or something, he always figures out where I am." She stood, her short but shapely form now in full view, flattered by her pale lilac swimsuit. Giving Sano a mock-angry stare, she said, "Give me back my towel, old rooster-head."

Sano pulled it behind his back. "Hey, you threw it at me! Why should I give it back?"

"Give the poor girl her towel back, tori-atama."

The three teenagers turned around in surprise to see Megumi walking up to them.

Sano was stunned and happy. "Fox-lady! You're back!"

Kisuri snatched the towel from him. "Hi Megumi!"

"Hi, sweetie." Megumi went up to Sano and looked down at him. "What have you been up to? Why do you always try so hard to be such a sorry excuse for a guy?"

Sano looked hurt. "Aww, d'ya have to be so blunt?"

"You're the blunt one, Sanosuke. Now why can't you be a decent young man, like Soujiro. Look at him. He hasn't even said a word since I came here."

Soujiro raised his head, surprised to have heard his name. "Sumimasen?"

Sano grinned. "It's pretty amazing, how he managed not to hear a word you've said either—"

"That's it!" Megumi declared, grabbing Sano's ear. "Come on!"

"But Doctor Fox—aahhh!" Sano yelled as she wrung it ever so slightly.

"We're going INSIDE! Let's go!"

Kisuri laughed scandalously as the couple left the scene. "Serves him right!"

Soujiro just…well, smiled.

The girl dropped the towel on the poolside. "I've got to get out of here. But I'll have one last swim before I go pack up." She dove into the water.

Soujiro's solemn azure eyes widened and he knelt at the side of the pool. "Pardon me, Kisuri-chan? Why are you leaving?"

Kisuri raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'duh.' "My dad knows I'm missing and he'll tell Kenshin…and the first person he'll think I'm with is you. I mean, it only makes sense. I was with you the first time, right? So Kenshin will find out you're here and come get me. I can't let him find me." There was a determined look in her lavender eyes.

"…"

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. Well nobody's around, so go ahead. What is it?"

Soujiro took a deep breath.

* * *

The mermaid-turned-human walked carefully out the back door beside Kenshin, her flat tummy filled with seaweed and her head swimming. She was nervous, worried and happy, all at the same time. Nervous about 'going shopping,' worried about what Kenshin must be thinking of her on account of the fact that she hadn't even told him her name, and happy to have escaped certain disaster back in her hometown, or more specifically, the Forbidden Kingdom, ( )

"Since you've transformed, do you know if it's safe for you to eat…ordinary food?" Kenshin asked her.

"What, do you mean human food? I don't know."

Both were silent until they came to the large backyard pool. The weather outside as warm and sunny and Kenshin himself thought the water looked so inviting. But he had to get her in there, if only just to prove a point. Hopefully that would make her see how unreasonable she had been. Kenshin was feeling very impatient about the whole thing; they had postponed shopping for long enough. He didn't enjoy making the poor girl unwittingly wear men's clothes and besides, he had bought those boxers so HE could wear them.

So Kenshin made no pretences, no attempts at grandeur or doing the whole thing with any measure of style or finesse. He made really short work of the very necessary task and just, well, pushed her in.

He watched her resurface and sat down, waiting for her to stop screaming already and realize that she wasn't dead.

She shrieked out as if she were suffering horrendous torture, or as if the world was ending.

"No! Get me out of here! You're so wicked, Kenshin! How could you do this to me, you know how I feel about this! Let me out!"

Her chest was right against the wall of the pool, her small, sulky face some inches away from that of the redhead who sat high and dry a little way above her. She knocked her fists on the tiled concrete surface to emphasize her protests.

Kenshin's fingers tightened around the white bar of soap he held in his left hand. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to introduce soap to her skin so soon.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I don't want to be in here, take me out!"

Kenshin peered at her. "So, now do you realize how wrong you were about the water?" he asked gently.

"I can't STAND it! And I used to love water so much!"

Kenshin chuckled softly and somewhat sinisterly to himself and for a minute the mermaid felt spooked to the point where a shiver ran down her spine. "Er…Kenshin?..."

"Heh, heh, heh. You can't stand being wrong, that's what."

She slapped the surface of the blue water with her hands and let as much of it as possible wet Kenshin in the face. "You are such a freak! Must you always go out of your way to be just plain mean to me?"

Kenshin looked at her with feigned wide-eyed innocence. "Go out of my way? Never!"

"Get me out of here!" she demanded, biting the ends off of every word, and Kenshin felt sure that if she were on land she would have been stamping like a little five year old in a tantrum (if she didn't lose her balance and fall over first.)

"Fine. But on one condition."

* * *

"Hmm? What do you have to tell me?" Kisuri coaxed while absent-mindedly pulling her fingers through her blood red hair.

"Kisuri-chan," Soujiro began cautiously, "why did you run away from home?" He saw her shoulders stiffen for a brief second.

"Well, there are lots of visitors and it's so crowded in there. And boring. You know?"

Soujiro reached out, and gently tugged at her chin to make her look up at him. So he could see what exactly lurked in her large amethyst orbs. He saw what he had expected—but still hoped—he would not see.

And for those five seconds, Seta Soujiro did not smile. In fact, he looked very serious. Kisuri was shocked by the intensity that she saw in the striking eyes of one who had always been cheerful. Always polite and perfectly harmless.

And Soujiro whispered to her: "That is not the reason, Kisuri. " He deliberately omitted the 'chan.'

Kisuri bit her bottom lip as it began to quiver.

"Do you wish to tell me the reason, Kisuri?" he asked with the most tender smile.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "No!"

He nodded. "I hope that some day soon, you will trust me enough to tell me. But until then…sayonara. If you ever need somewhere to stay you can come to my campus and I'll be happy to help you. Or…if I'm at school and you want to stay at my house, or you need something from it, here is my security number." Soujiro leaned forward an his breath stirred crimson strands of hair as he whispered it in her ear. "Tenken," he said slowly.

Kisuri blinked. "But…but that's not a number."

"And that is why no one can guess it," he said with a short laugh.

Kisuri would have laughed too, if she didn't feel so strange.

"I will miss you, Kisuri-chan." Her heart jumped when he kissed her softly on her cheek. Then he stood and in a flash, he was gone. Her heart was fluttering in exhilaration and yet aching because she had to leave so soon. It was so unfair. She imagined Kenshin dressed in a Sherlock Holmes trench coat and hat, gazing at the road outside of Sano's house though a magnifying glass. She groaned as he found a clue: a fibre from her sky blue summer dress.

"Why doesn't he just leave me alone?" she muttered. "Himura Kenshin, you are one big…"

* * *

"…freak!" Kenshin yelled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He glared at slit-like, expressive violet eyes that had begun to flicker with amber lights, and lips that curled into a disturbing smirk.

_Oh, Himura, can't you take a joke?_

"I've already made it clear that I want you to QUIT interfering with my life!"

_Interfering? What happened to the time when we were buddies and we used to swing that glittering katana and slice our way harmoniously into—"_

"We were NEVER 'buddies,' okay? And, in fact, there is no 'we.' There is no 'us.' There is only me, myself and—"

_I..._

"Not YOU!" Kenshin retorted. "Now just crawl into a hole somewhere and die. And don't ever do something like that again! She was horrified because you laugh like the psycho you are, Battousai!"

_Have I ever mentioned how adorable that sea-creature is?_

"It is none of your business. And she's not a 'sea-creature.'"

_So then what is she?_

"Forget it! Now, just leave."

_That's it? Not even a heartfelt goodbye to your better half?_

"I have to go out. GO AWAY."

_I'll be back, just to spite you._

"Dream on." Kenshin watched the igneous eyes fade into his accustomed mesmerizing amethyst pools.

He hoped the girl hadn't heard him yelling at himself.

* * *

That's it, my people! Be sure to join me next time (whenever that may be) for Chapter Nine, which will deal with solemn issues like shopping for underwear fit for a human and meeting your friend who has just come from your average, everyday Forbidden Kingdom, after spending a little time with his Dad, who happens to have spent all his years under the sea but is not dead.

Yours happily,

SparklingEmeralds.


	9. Ahhh, the joy of

Hello, everyone. I am sooo sorry it took me ages to update. But I've been at schoolwork and my new Spirited Away site and a page full of quotes from Kenshin (yay!) They're from the Rurouni Kenshin version released by Sony/Colombia so go ahead and check it out, especially if you haven't seen that version! If you haven't, I'm sure you'll be amazed at the difference between the Kenshin I know and the one you know!

The url is http/domoxarigatou. be adding to them!

So will a VERY long chapter make up for my delinquency? This is the longest chapter I've ever typed, definitely! You can't go wrong with over 6,000 words!

I'm not a very fluffy person. So forgive my queer attempts at writing something fluffy (oh well, had to try sometime!)

* * *

**The Man and His Mermaid.**

**Ahhh, the joy of shopping (and the joy of everything happening on the way to/from the mall.)**

**WARNING: EXTREME WEIRDNESS AND INSANITY AHEAD. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.**

The mermaid ( A/N:I know you all are sick of it. I'll do the name thing this chapter, don't worry) grimaced as she poked one slender foot through the leg of Kenshin's denim three-quarter pants. It was an action she was used to by then, as was walking. Zipping and buttoning it up, she looked into the huge mirror for the umpteenth time to stare at her two new legs. Her fascination could be likened to that of a baby playing with her tiny toes.

"Hello! Are you ready yet?" an extra pleasant, lilting deep voice called from the other side of the door.

She groaned inwardly. She knew he was teasing her. "Yeah," she muttered.

"I didn't hear you…"

She fished her towel off the ground to rub off whatever detestable moisture she thought she felt on her face and neck and threw it away from her before opening the door- another feat she had mastered in a very short time. Underwater there hadn't even been half that many weird contraptions to deal with.

"I _said …_YE-ye-yes…"

She very nearly gaped at Kenshin, who for one reason or the other looked especially _fine_ to her at that moment. Perhaps it was because he was all ready to go out now and his flaming red hair was done in a high ponytail, and the ridiculously long tresses flowing from yonder fell onto his shoulder and curved round the nape of his neck (which was something she had never seen him with before.) Perhaps it was because the shirt he wore, which looked like it was of a very soft material, was dark blue in colour and was designed so that about a third of the front didn't even have buttons. Perhaps it was because that dark blue seemed to be reflected into his amethyst eyes, and was probably what gave them that particularly soulful look.

Or maybe it was just the fact that, because she was forced to make a very unfair deal with him, she had just had a bath.

If she suffered some severe allergic reaction or nervous disorder or whatever while they were out doing this thing called 'shopping,' it would be hell to pay.

"Now, didn't you enjoy that? Having a bath wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Shut up," she muttered grouchily.

Kenshin smiled at her, apparently unaffected. "Let's go."

She scowled as she followed him out of the bedroom, down a flight of stairs. Walking down the stairs was now something she could do without thinking about it _too_ much. With a nasty look on her face as she stared at the back of his black trouser hems and black shoes, she said, "You know, I'm truly beginning to regret the fact that I ever thought of you as being even slightly qualified to be my guardian while I adjust to living on dry land."

Kenshin's expression was distant, almost lazily happy. "What are you talking about?" he drawled.

"You have been nothing but mean and outright cruel to me since the minute I set foot here. And what you did just now was completely unfair!"

"Mm hmm? Let me remind you, that you never 'set foot' here. Actually I lifted you up IN MY ARMS and carried you."

"Do you realize that you're always trying to trick me?"

"Only when necessary."

"Necessary? Why was it necessary to take me out of that water, which, by the way, YOU dunked me into, only on the condition that I had a bath? Especially since you know full well that I don't want to be in the water!"

"If you're going to live like a human, then you'll have to do everything humans do."

"Your job is NOT to tell me what I can and cannot do! All you're supposed to do is—"

Kenshin twirled on the short heels of his gleaming shoes and put a finger to the surprised girl's lips. "Stop talking. We can argue when we come back, all right?"

She nodded.

"Good." He locked the front door after them and approached his car. Having never been to his front yard, the mermaid had never seen a car before.

"What's this?" she asked as Kenshin pointed a small device at the car and pressed it. The little beeping noise that came from the car delighted her.

"It's called a car. This is what will take us to the mall."

"H-how can it take us there? Does it move?"

Kenshin nodded.

"So then…it's…alive!" she asked, horrified.

"Whoa, there. Stop worrying," he said gently. "It's not alive. It's just a machine." Kenshin opened the door of the back passenger seat. "Come on. Just sit down and in a few minutes we'll be at our destination. Everything will be fine."

The poor girl looked up at him for reassurance and she found it in his lavender eyes, which by the way, _did _look a bit strange (or simply NOT lavender) that morning, but she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong or different.

"Okay…" she relented, awkwardly sticking one foot in, just in case, before sitting down.

However, when Kenshin slammed the door shut after her, she got flustered again. "Wait! Kenshin! Aren't you coming with me? Don't leave me all alone in here!" she protested, banging her fists on the back of the driver's seat. She could see him through the window, walking away…?

"Kenshin! Don't leave me! I don't know what to do!"

The door to the front seat swung open and Kenshin sat right before her. "What was all that racket?" he asked curiously.

She sighed. "I thought you were going to leave me alone in here."

.A smirk tugged at the corner of the small man's rather lovely face, not so much because of his mermaid's amusing reaction to everything, but because of the thoughts running through his head.

And now, the authoress must take time to apologize to Kenshin for making him seem him like a psycho with a split personality: Kenshin, I so sorry for making you seem like a psycho with a split personality. However, I can't seem to stop because I'm having a ridiculous amount of fun doing it. Therefore, I'm not stopping. Besides, it is kinda true. You are multi-faceted and you definitely aren't sane. So, we proceed with the story.

A smirk tugged at the corner of the small man's rather lovely face, not so much because of his mermaid's amusing reaction to everything, but because of the thoughts running through his head.

_Go away, Battousai. Go away…_

_**Why don't you tell her that we'll never leave her alone ANYWHERE?**_

_I keep telling you: there is no 'we.' There is no 'us.' And of course I will leave her alone sometimes. I left her alone in the bathroom, for instance. Uh oh, I shouldn't have said that…_

_**That's one thing we need to discuss, Himura. Why would I, the legendary, the dashing, the debonair, the invincible, the fine, the you-can't-beat-me-cos-before-you-can-swing-your-sword-I've-already-taken-you-out—**_

_GET TO THE POINT ALREADY._

_**Fine. Why would I, Hitokiri Battousai, leave a helpless little onna all alone in a bathroom when she could easily drown herself…**_

_You've sold your own self out. How can a mermaid drown? I'm not buying that. You just want to harass the poor girl, that you do—_

_**THAT YOU DO? THAT YOU DO? HAHAHAHA! And I thought we had dropped that stupid habit years ago! You're pathetic!**_

_I don't say it, do I?_

_**No. But you do think it. And where there's a will, there's a way, just as where there's a thought, there's a hitokiri listening.**_

_Has anyone ever told you that you talk complete crap?_

_**You. So I guess no one has. It's not like you count for anything…**_

_Wait. This car IS moving. We need to decide who's driving it._

_**You fool. See why I have to make decisions for you? It's only now that you realize the car is moving. Only I can converse with the idiotic side of moi and still drive a car ever-so-slowly so the woman doesn't scream. Here I sit, Hitokiri Battousai: the Master Of Multi-tasking.**_

_Wait. She IS screaming! Stop the car!_

_**She's excited to be in my overwhelming presence. That is to be expected.**_

_STOP THE FREAKIN' CAR BATTOUSAI!_

_**ALL RIGHT! Sheesh, do you have to think so LOUDLY!**_

_Remember to pull over. Don't stop in the middle of the road like last time._

_**A man has his limitations. Sitting beside that Yukishiro chick was unbelievably--**_

_Don't say that. People are reading._

_**YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GONE AND DONE!**_

_Oops._

_**As I was saying. Sitting next to THAT YUKISHIRO CHICK was unbelievably distracting. See? What was so bad about that?**_

_Shut up. We've got to get out now and go comfort her._

_**I'm really good at that…**_

_Shut up. Now, let's step out of the car and be Himura Kenshin._

_**Over my festering, stinking, rotting, whatever corpse.**_

_I mean it. I really do. Let's go. And remember: violet eyes._

_**(Cough) Yeahh, right (Cough)**_

_Violet eyes or I punch our pretty face until I get them…_

_**Do your worst, idiot. But remember: It's your face too. And then when you're done, I'll deliberately leave you so you can FEEL THE STING.**_

_I'm going to murder you one day. Now, let's open the door… that's it…_

Kenshin opened Kaoru's door and saw the terrified look in her now darkening azure eyes, and the way she sat, her knees drawn up against her chest. "Kaoru?"

"Kenshin…is that you?"

He nodded. "Are you all right? Why were you screaming?"

Kaoru looked past him, at the tall green grass beside the vehicle. "I don't like this car thing. I feel sick…"

Kenshin gazed at her endearing little form, draped in his white T-shirt and denim jeans. There was something about her clueless behaviour, something about her serious, pretty little face that drew her to him. He found her adorable and it amazed him that he could think of her as a younger sister and a beautiful woman at the same time. And with the hitokiri inside him fidgeting and itching for some fun, he really couldn't resist touching her.

"Is that all?" he asked distractedly, touching her wan cheek. She had watched curiously as he raised his hand and her large eyes widened in surprise and fascination when it brushed her cheek. "Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, in the same tone she had used when she asked of the car, "what is this?" She stretched her legs out slightly and scooted back a bit, looking at him expectantly.

"Why else were you screaming?" Kenshin asked softly. "Was it because of me?"

_**Fool, be prepared. I'm taking over.**_

_Yeah, and I'm emperor of all Japan._

Kaoru shook her head quickly. "No," she whimpered, even as the amber lights in his eyes grew larger and began to ignite his orbs. "Kenshin, why are your eyes like that?"

_Battousai! Leave her alone!_

_**Relax, my lesser half. Let me have some fun. I won't do anything bad. I want to spend some meaningful quality time with the fish.**_

_Battousai!_

"Don't be afraid," Kenshin heard Battousai say. "This is how my eyes are. It's still me, your guardian."

Kaoru relaxed visibly. "I was kind of worried while you were driving—is that what it's called?—because you were going too fast and you looked different…your eyes were golden…"

Battousai climbed onto the back seat and knelt beside her.

_**Himura, I'm going to prevent you from remembering this.**_

_Leave her alone!_

_**Hey, I'm doing you a favour. You won't remember a thing. Now, lights out!**_

"That is nothing to worry about," Battousai drawled, coaxing the confused girl's face closer to his by pulling forward her chin with a single slender finger.

"Kenshin? What are you doing?" she repeated innocently. But one fact here must not be overlooked: she had never seen such a thing done anywhere and therefore had no idea what his actions meant. A very interesting but sad situation; and one must agree with the authoress on that (or else).

Kaoru's first big shock was when he began to kiss her. It was probably one of the strangest things that had ever happened to her in her life; she didn't even know what to think. But she made no protests. If Kenshin was doing it, then it definitely was for her own good, to prepare her for life in a strange, land-dwelling world. This queer exercise continued until she wavered under his weight and fell backwards, her head hitting the handle of the opposite door, the one facing the speeding, noisy cars on the highway.

"Oww," she cried to her human who knelt before her. "Kenshin! My head!…"

Battousai realized that perhaps he had been too rough. The fun could always continue later on. So, sulkily, he left the scene, letting Kenshin take over once more.

Kenshin blinked and his eyes grew as round as saucers. "Oh, Kami-sama…"

_Battousai! I'll kill you!_

_**You always say that…**_

"Are you all right?" he asked the grimacing woman.

She nodded and tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin said sincerely, moving back and climbing out of the car.

She frowned. "Kenshin? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Just now, were you trying to…eat me? Are-are you a c-cannibal?"

Kenshin gasped, looking very stunned and very concerned. "No! Of course not. Definitely not! Did I scare you that much?"

"Uhhh, no. Yes. So you're a land-dwelling blood-sucker, then!"

"No," said the poor redheaded boy.

Kisuri stood at the side of the highway, vigorously waving her thumb at passing drivers. She breathed a sigh of relief when a shining black car slowed and pulled up beside her.

She watched the window roll smoothly down.

"Good afternoon, woman," the driver said in a dignified manner, a hint of something like a British accent in his voice.

Kisuri tried not to stare or freak out and run away. Bandages! They were every where! Wrapped around his head, face, torso, legs…

"Uh, good afternoon… Could you please drop me off at a train station?"

"Which train station, woman?" he asked somewhat impatiently, his fiery red eyes glowing.

"Any train station that's really far away from here, if that's okay," she responded.

"Well then get moving, woman. There is no time to waste. Every second you squander contributes to the ultimate destruction of all Japan," he said in a righteous tone.

"Oh. All right," she said uncertainly, getting into the back.

It was only then that she realized that someone else was in the car. An absolutely beautiful and equally dignified-looking woman sat in the front passenger seat.

"Who is this, darling?" she asked the mummy-like man in a light, whispery voice. Her green lipstick, and the fact that she could wear something like that and look fabulous with it, fascinated Kisuri.

"A woman whom I have just salvaged from the street, where any corrupt government official could have begun to teach her foolish principles, the wisdom of the weak."

"Oh, Shishio, you are such a good man. But she's a little girl."

"To whom are you referring, Ayumi? This woman who sits in our vehicle?"

"Yes, darling. She isn't a woman, not yet."

"Woman," Shishio called to Kyashina.

"Ye-yes?"

"I have an essential life's lesson to pass onto you before the time of our acquaintance is a thing of the past. Repeat this after me: Tsuyo kereba iki; yowa kereba shinu."

"Um, tsuyo kereba iki, yowa kereba shinu…?"

"Yes, woman. The strong will live and the weak shall die. Now I will teach you all the corrupt crimes your government has committed since the day you were born."

Kisuri sweat dropped.

Kenshin groaned as That Girl In The Backseat began her blood-curdling screams again.

"We're almost there. Stop screaming!" he begged.

She leaned forward and reached over to knock him on his shoulder. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU I HATE THIS! LET ME OUT!"

Kenshin glanced at the rear-view mirror to see her flushed, tear-stained face. "But nothing will happen to you. Why don't you like being in the car?"

"I JUST HATE IT! STOP IT FROM MOVING!"

"If you keep distracting me, there could be an accident, _mermaid._ Please be patient…"

"I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S AN ACCIDENT IF YOU KEEP ME INSIDE THIS THING!" she shrieked.

Kenshin decided to just forget about the whole thing and concentrate on driving.

His lilac eyes widened when all of a sudden, he felt a violent tug on his scarlet ponytail, followed by a very upset female voice.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Stop it!" Kenshin yelled.

"WHEN YOU LET ME OUT!"

The mermaid pulled even harder on Kenshin's hair, forcing his head to bend back.

"Let go, you'll make me crash!" Kenshin hollered.

It was seconds later when she saw another car heading straight for theirs that she let go. "Uh oh…"

Kenshin's popped his head back up just in time to swerve past the other vehicle, and make a grand entrance into the carpark of the Mikado Mall, feeling a pang of sympathy for the parking ticket guy who had to hurl himself to the side to avoid gettin' bowled over…

Slowing down, he drove into a parking space and turned right around to look at his rather white-faced passenger.

"Now," he said calmly, "can you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Are we **ever** again going to yank on Kenshin's hair while he's driving the car?" he asked in his deep, lilting voice.

"N-no Kenshin," she squeaked.

"Will we even **touch** Kenshin while he's driving?"

"N-no."

"Good. Now, let's go inside."

Kisuri sighed in exasperation. She couldn't bear to hear 'Mr. Shishio's' teachings and stories about the Meiji government any longer. She'd only been in his company for about ten minutes, but she felt as though she were on the brink of insanity.

"…and I, as the only thinking man in Japan, must NOT allow this corruption to continue! Down with the Meiji Government!"

Kisuri spoke up, to say the same thing she had already said twice before. "Mr. Shishio, we're not in the Meiji era anymore…" Then, making up her mind, she added, "I'd like to stop here!"

Ayumi turned and looked at her in surprise. "Going so soon? What a pity."

Shishio had something to say. "Very well. Remember my words while you live in this deceived world, woman. Then no one will be able to fool you about the true nature of the politicians."

"Yeah, okay," she said hurriedly, stepping out of the car. "See you around, Mr. Shishio."

"And I shall meet you again, woman."

Ayumi smiled and waved to the girl, and the car drove off.

Kisuri shook her head. _They're nice, but insane._

Looking around she realized that she still wasn't a safe enough distance away from her elder brother or any of his friends.

She was at the brink of the highway and the only building within sight was her second most favourite place in the world: the mall. Any mall at all excited her.

Her most favourite place in the world? Her brother's house, where she could easily annoy him and play pranks on him…

Kenshin smiled as his female companion stared in wide-eyed amazement at everything around her from the people to the neon shop signs, to the ceiling.

"You like it?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's so pretty."

Kenshin took her hand and led her toward one particular store entrance. Well, not a store, actually.

"Just a minute. Let's stop here for a while before we continue."

The girl raised one incredulous eyebrow as she read the sign while they entered.

It was pretty astonishing.

'_Hair by Shougo: the **son of god** boutique.'_

The room was immaculate, pure white. Various mannequins were strategically positioned around the place, sporting classy women's' suits and beautiful evening gowns of all colours.

And the man himself, that man of style, sat poised on a white leather swiveling chair, his narrow, light brown eyes reeking of intelligence, finesse, and above all:_ style._

His gleaming, auburn hair spilled onto his shoulders and down his chest, which was freely visible through his open, black silk shirt. This shirt's collar was stiff and bigger, wider than any collar really should be. The way it stood up made most of the man's clients think of Count Dracula. And as Kenshin and his 'little friend' approached, the most alluring, most cock-sure smile appeared on his lips.

This was truly a man of _style._

"Himura," he said calmly in his very deep voice. "Have you come for a make-over? I know more than one way to achieve such an effect. I have my katana with me."

Kenshin ignored that. "I see your new business is successful. You've managed to touch peoples' heads and resist the urge to slice them off. Congratulations," he said, just as snidely. "Since you're so talented, I've brought a friend of mine along for you to work on."

"What kind of a friend are you to her, bringing her to a person you detest? Can't you do better than that for her?"

"I know you wouldn't dare slice her head off, knowing she is my friend."

"Yes. And I would entrust my own sister to you, for the same foolish reason. Where is she, anyway?" Shougo glanced at a door behind a counter at the back of the store.

"Leave her alone," Kenshin scolded. "Are you helping my friend here, or not?"

She shuddered, completely confused and kind of scared by the murderous look on her guardian's pretty-boy face. It was nothing serious, but it made her wonder if perhaps he really was some sort of bloodsucker or cannibal, after all.

"Well, lady, come over here so I can assess your body type and decide what would suit you best," Shougo said airily.

In just under two hours, Shougo had truly transformed the mermaid's look. Her hair was simply washed, treated and blow-dried because she refused to have it trimmed or dyed. Instead of Kenshin's T-shirt and jeans—and his boxers—she wore a knee-length, satin, strapless blue dress with a _fishtail_ hem that matched her eyes perfectly, and matching slippers with low heels.

"Are you certain that you want to keep those earrings on? What about chandelier earrings?" Shougo coaxed.

"No," she answered, looking genuinely horrified at the idea.

"Look, Shougo, she doesn't want your earrings—"

"Hold your tongue, Himura. Let the son of god finish his work."

"On with your work, psycho."

"Shougo-san, thank you for giving me a makeover. I'm happy with the way I look now. Okay?"

"All right," he said reluctantly. "Hand over the revenue, Himura. By the way, how is that business chain you and the other guys started?"

Kenshin shrugged nonchalantly and handed a wad of cash to Shougo. "We will meet again, Amakusa. Come on, _mermaid._ "

She touched her unusual earrings momentarily with the tips of her fingers. _I wouldn't exchange these for the world._

Kisuri entered the huge mall crankily, still lamenting her unfortunate plight: she wasn't far away enough from Kenshin, her dad or their friends.

But the chances of either man being in the mall at that time were slim to none, and she knew that. It was comforting to know.

However she began to wonder if leaving Mr. Shishio's car was a wise move.

_Sure, he was annoying and weird. But why couldn't I hold on for ten minutes more? What if Kenshin's in here? What if Dad's chauffeur is doing some shopping for him, right now?_

_They'll see me! I need some kind of disguise, not a stupid cape with a hood!_

Then, a realization dawned on her. Kenshin had enemies too. People who didn't like him and certainly wouldn't hesitate to cover up for her. People who really didn't give a damn. People like…

_Shougo!_

So Shougo wasn't exactly an enemy. But he definitely wasn't a fan of Kenshin's. He wouldn't hurt Kisuri or anyone else close to Kenshin (in fact, the crazy redheaded girl and the _man of style_ were 'very good friends'). On the other hand, if Kenshin dropped dead, Shougo wasn't likely to be particularly upset. He would probably take a long, piercing look at his sister (and Sayo was used to his long, piercing looks) and then calmly say, "Sayo, please bring me my katana…"

Yes, Shougo was the perfect person to go to for help. And she could get her hair dyed, too. She'd always liked purple hair.

Or, maybe not.

But she was going to him. That was for sure.

It was just her bad luck, then, that in that instant she saw Kenshin some distance away, his back to her, standing next to a very pretty girl, talking to Misao and Aoshi.

Kenshin looked rather scared as he and his latest catch saw a particular couple approaching them. "Oh no…not her…" he groaned.

The horrifying scene unfolded before him: Misao's big emerald eyes shone with recognition and delight. Then she jumped and ran straight for him. Yelling, of course, not really caring that there were scores of people around who would find out just how mad she was.

"HIMURA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING, HUH!" Then she skidded to a halt.

Aoshi walked up leisurely, looking at Kenshin, then the mermaid in a bored sort of way.

But then he looked at Misao. Because she was completely quiet.

She was just staring at the sapphire-eyed stranger. Just staring. And whereas Kenshin's mermaid should have been spooked by it, she simply stared back at Misao.

"Um…Misao?"

Kenshin was confused as well. "Hey. What's—"

He and Aoshi looked on in puzzlement as both girls' eyes (and earrings) began to glow, a soft blue on Kaoru's part, and green for Misao.

"This is weird…" Kenshin whispered to Aoshi.

The weirdness came to an abrupt end and took on a new form: the two girls hugged each other and jumped up and down, shrieking happily.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe this!" Misao yelled. "Welcome to dry land!"

The other couldn't stop laughing, maybe because she was really happy.

The they parted and Misao started chattering away. "Ohh boy! I've got some other people for you to meet! Like, there's this guy named Soujiro…"

"Soujiro? I know him! He got banished too? I can't wait to see him!" she hollered.

Aoshi cleared his throat loudly.

Misao giggled a little. "Oh. Sorry!"

"So, you two know each other?" Kenshin asked incredulously.

"Duh!" Misao blurted out, then she burst out laughing again.

"We don't really know each other personally, but we're both from the Forbidden Kingdom," Kenshin's mermaid explained.

"The what?"

"That's our kingdom under the sea. It's really cool, you should visit someday!" Misao said perkily.

"Misao, that is not humanly possible…" Aoshi said quietly.

"Well Himura, I would like to know WHY YOU HAVE NOT SHOWED UP at all to check on the dumb stores or whatever!" Misao declared.

"Shopping centres," Aoshi put in.

"Like I said, WHATEVER! Now—"

Kenshin's cellphone rang. He gave her an apologetic look and pulled it out of his back trouser pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

Kenshin's dad: "Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "Oh, hi dad." Kenshin distanced himself from the little group.

Kenshin's dad: "Don't 'oh hi' me! Where is Kisuri? Where have you taken her? The next time you do this, I'll report you for kidnapping to the—"

Kenshin: "What are you talking about? I don't have her."

Kenshin's dad: "Now don't you lie to me, young man!"

Kenshin: "Why would I lie about that? I'm serious. Why are you asking me this, anyway, you're supposed to be taking care of her! You're her father!"

Kenshin's dad: "I don't have time for your stupid questions! She's missing!"

Kenshin: "Oh no. Again?"

Kenshin's dad: "That's right. She's such a little rebel, I'll show her when she gets back home! It seems like she understands only one language—"

Kenshin: (lowering his voice) "If you lay one finger on her you'll regret it, Dad. Haven't you learnt anything at all? There must be something wrong, otherwise she wouldn't keep doing this!"

Kenshin's dad: "You know that she's always been a little pain in the neck. She just wants to make trouble!"

Kenshin: "How could you even think that way about her? Maybe she shouldn't even be staying with you!"

Kenshin's dad: "Shut up, Kenshin! Now listen to me. Find her, and fast."

Kenshin: "What about the police?"

Kenshin's dad: "Now you know very well that I can't report this! The personal affairs of this family will remain away from the media!"

Kenshin: (drily) "Of course."

Kenshin's dad: "Good. Now hurry up, get her and bring her back!" He hung up.

Kenshin sighed.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked.

"Kisuri's missing…"

Misao looked confused. "Really? I just saw her a little distance away, you know, near Shougo's place. I didn't know she was missing!"

"Thank you," Kenshin said very calmly. "I'll get her, don't worry."

"Good," said Aoshi. "Kenshin, we must leave now. I have some business to take care of. We will see you later." He gently took Misao's arm into his own.

"Bye! See you two soon!" Misao called.

"Bye!" the mermaid yelled.

Kenshin waved silently, then they both continued to walk leisurely onwards.

"Kenshin, who is Kisuri?" she asked.

Kenshin looked at her, his amethyst eyes still clouded with worry. "She's my sister."

"Oh. Isn't she somewhere around here? Why do you look so sad?"

"I…I don't understand what's wrong with her. Suddenly, she keeps running away from my father's house. She seems fine, but I know something is not right."

She nodded. "Um, can we stop walking for a while?"

"Sure." He led her to an obscure bench, positioned behind some huge decorative potted palm trees. Seated on it, they had a marvelous view of the floor below them. The people moving about all the way down there didn't look up at all, so it was a fairly secluded area.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, then hesitantly, Kenshin said, "Can I ask you something? I know you didn't like it the last time I asked you this, but—"

"Sure."

He smiled weakly. "Why won't you tell me your name? Is there a reason?"

She sighed. "I would tell you my name, but if I do, I'll be in trouble."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why… you might feel hurt. I'm sorry."

Kenshin gently cupped her face in his hands. "I won't be hurt. I'll understand, I promise."

"No, I can't tell you. I can't."

"I understand." He smiled; a sad smile.

Kaoru looked puzzled as he brought her face closer to his. She thought that, just like the last time, this strange experience would be brief.

But Kenshin's kiss did not end, and the bolder he got, the more confused and frightened she felt.

The mermaid tried to tell him something but it came out like, "Mmm. Mmm mm!" Then she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away as hard as possible.

Kenshin swayed backwards, his handsome face looking dazed and surprised, and his eyes an interesting mixture of gold and violet.

A blush spread across her skin. Now that she could speak, she didn't know what to tell Kenshin. "Um, I er, don't…it's so weird…" she gasped.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have done that…" He stared at his highly polished black shoes.

_Battousai…_

_**Don't blame me. You did that one all on your own and you know it. Heh heh.**_

_Liar._

"Kenshin… what you did to me just now…what is it called?"

"A kiss," Kenshin responded, not looking up from the floor.

"Kiss?" she echoed thoughtfully. "Oh." She let her eyes sweep across the view below them. Then her breath caught in her throat when she saw a white-haired man entering.

_No! Why is he here? He mustn't see me!_

"K-Kenshin? Is there a bathroom up here? I want to er… wash my face."

"Oh. Of course." Kenshin stood quickly and she followed him, weaving between people of all shapes, sizes and colours.

The ladies' bathroom was at the end of a small corridor

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Kenshin told her. "I'll be right on the first bench you see."

"Okay. Thanks." She pushed open the door and ran inside.

At the counter in front of the huge mirrors, some teenaged girl were giggling and chattering away about something silly. The mermaid passed unnoticed and locked herself inside of a cubicle.

_What'll I do, what will I do? _she thought frantically._ He can't be back to get me! I've been banished…it would be a disgrace for him to be seen with me! He must be looking for his sister._

She heard the girls' voices fade away into startled gasps.

"Oh…my…gosh…"

"Wha-what is he doing…?"

The mermaid felt her curiosity getting the better of her. She unlocked her door and swung it open, then she opened her mouth to scream, but a strong hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't scream," he said simply, before letting go.

"E-Enishi? Why are you in here?"

"I came for you. It doesn't matter if you've been banished, Kaoru. You can go back with me—"

"No! I don't want to go back!"

"Kaoru, listen. You are mine. I've waited long enough to marry you already! I went to a lot of trouble to undo your banishment. You must come with me!"

"Don't you understand? I like being an outcast! I won't return to the Kingdom ever again! Leave me alone, I never wanted to be with you!"

"If you don't co-operate, I'll have to use force."

"Then go ahead! See how much your loyal subjects will love you when you're married to a banished mermaid who loves a human!"

Enishi's dark eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't have dared…"

"Yes, I did! Go away, Enishi!"

She shoved her way past him and he didn't try to stop her. Then he caught himself and went after her. "Wait!"

Kaoru dashed down the corridor and out to where Kenshin sat, waiting for her.

"Kenshin! We have to leave now!" she shrieked.

"But…"

Just then, Kenshin saw Enishi emerge from the corridor, approaching her.

"Kaoru, wait!"

Kaoru gasped and turned to glare at Enishi. "How could you?" she spat, her voice cold and hard. "How could you let him hear my name!"

Kenshin stood frozen in his spot. _Kaoru? It's such a beautiful name…but why doesn't she want me to know it?_

Enishi merely shrugged. "You said you loved him. Why haven't you told him your name yet? Scared of being a slave to him for the rest of your life?"

Kaoru growled and lunged wildly at him, but Enishi appeared unfazed. "Go ahead. Attack me. Whether we're engaged or not, I'm still your prince, or have you forgotten?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I…hate…you. I HATE YOU YUKISHIRO ENISHI!"

Kaoru twirled on her heels and gave Kenshin the most hate-filled glare possible. "I won't be your slave. Never! You can't make me!" She ran straight past him at top speed.

Kenshin was about to go after her but Enishi said, "Leave her. She'll return to you. But if you truly care about her at all, then tell her that I said she can only be bound if she TELLS you her name."

"What does that mean? And can you explain to me what happened just now?" Kenshin demanded.

"I would. But I have to go. Later." Enishi disappeared into thin air.

Kenshin was left, suddenly alone in the Mikado mall.

_I'd better go get my sister.

* * *

_

How was it? Let me know, and the only way to do that is** REVIEW! TAKE A SECOND AND REVIEW!**

Later!

SparklingEmeralds


	10. Evil

Hello everyone, I'm back! Okay, I KNOW you seriously want to shoot me or something and I can understand that. But I promised to finish this story and I will! I'm sorry I took SO FREAKIN LONG to update. My O'level exams are over AND my unreliable internet is working again now so I can update regularly again OK?

MANY THANKS to all reviewers who kept gently reminding me to update! Thanks for your continued support! AND thanks also to my good fwend sakura913 for encouraging me. This VERY long chapter is especially for all reviewers and for GAP also LOL...SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU STILL LUV ME!!!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Man and His Mermaid.**

**Evil**

Kisuri glanced uneasily at her older brother as he got out of the car. "Let's go," he instructed.

She numbly opened the car door and stepped out, still looking at him. On the way back to his home he hadn't said a word about her running away again. His unusual silence bothered her. How weird; she would have felt more comfortable if he had quarrelled instead.

"Kenshin," she said in desperation, "I'm sorry..." She followed him through the front door and shut it.

"You need something to eat. Then I'm taking you back to Dad," Kenshin stated.

Upset, Kisuri reached forward and grasped handfuls of Kenshin's hair. "You're not listening to me! Stop acting like this!"

Kenshin calmly said, "Please let go of my hair. And listen to me carefully, Kisuri."

She obeyed and he turned around to face her, his lilac eyes telling her he was dead serious.

"You are making life really difficult for me. You keep running away from home and then I have to come get you. And as if that isn't bad enough, you refuse to tell me why you're doing this!" Kenshin threw his hands helplessly into the air. "I can't read your mind, Kisuri! You need to tell me what your problem is, but if there is no problem then you must stop playing these games. Now!"

Kisuri's large amethyst eyes were glazed over with tears. "I can't tell you, I CAN'T!" She sobbed and gripped the front of his dark blue shirt. "Why can't you just trust me and let me stay here with you? I won't give you any trouble, I promise!"

"Because I'm confused, Kisuri. I don't know what to do with you," Kenshin said softly. He held her wrists and removed her hands from his shirt. "Now, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not," she said quietly, her head bowed.

"Is there anything you need before I take you back home?"

Kisuri raised her head, her eyes cold and pain-filled. "Give me some of that brandy you have in your wine-cellar, Kenshin. The one that makes people feel warm all over and...forget all their troubles."

Kenshin stared at her in shock. "Kisuri..."

"So, you aren't even kind enough to do that for me. Take me home, then."

Kenshin averted his eyes uneasily, struggling to find something to say. "Kisuri, I..."

"TAKE ME HOME!!" she screamed. "That's where you want me, isn't it?!"

"Kisuri, what's the matter with you--"

"DON'T ask me ANYTHING. Are you going to give me the brandy or not??!"

Kenshin felt so perplexed that he could have cried. Why was she acting this way? This was not her. This was not his sweet younger sister. "Of course not..."

"I'll be in the car." With that she spun on her heels, flung open the door and stormed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Mr. Himura demanded.

Kisuri silently glared up at him.

"For almost four days you've been away from this house, running up and down like some kind of beggar! I will not have it! The next time you leave this house without my permission... I WILL make you regret it deeply, Kisuri."

He was taken aback by the defiance in his daughter's countenance.

"You can do whatever you want. I don't care." She narrowed her darkened eyes at him. "And if I was missing for so long, how come you didn't notice? Was it because _you didn't need me around to take drinks to your precious Mr. Kanryuu?"_

Mr. Himura's face reddened in his anger. "You stop that, right now!"

"Maybe poor Mr. Kanryuu's been thirsty for the past three nights," Kisuri added.

"Go to your room and change into something presentable, and wait for me to call you! And don't ever speak to me like that again!" Mr. Himura ordered.

Kisuri strolled past him, down the corridor, and into her own room. Once the door was locked, she set about to do what she always did before going to Mr. Kanryuu, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was robotic, unfeeling, numb as she pulled on a glittering silver dress that must have cost thousands and pulled a comb through her scarlet hair. _This is the last time I'm going to bow to my Dad's orders and get hurt. When I run away tonight...NO ONE will ever find me again._

"KISURI!!"

She got up and left the room to walk across the length of the corridor. Around her, the fourth storey of the Himura residence lay sprawling and impressive. On this floor there were only bedrooms and bathrooms, and dozens of them. The corridor ran along like a huge square, and anyone looking over the railing could see the third floor, downstairs.

"Good night, Miss Himura."

Kisuri raised her head to see one of the kitchen maids smiling at her. Her face relaxed a little. "Good night. Sleep well."

_What with all the maids he employed, Dad could easily send one of them to Mr. Kanryuu. But it's always ME! And it's always MR. KANRYUU!!_

She descended the winding flight of stairs and found her father waiting for her at the foot of it. With a tray, of course.

The rest of the open hall was mostly empty, except for some servants who were still walking around, trying hard to appear to be doing something productive. The meeting was over. Unusually early, too.

Mr. Himura handed her the tray and proceeded to hurriedly explain to her whose drinks were whose. "This," he said, pointing to a bottle of champagne, "is for Mr. Hajime. And THEN take this wine to Mr. Kanryuu."

Kisuri sighed in exasperation. "And why can't I give Mr. Kanryuu his drink first and then go to Mr. Hajime? Why is it always Mr. Kanryuu last? Why does the order matter?!"

"Do as you're told!" Mr. Himura snapped. "Now go. And if Mr. Kanryuu tells me you've been rude to him again, you're in trouble! I can't keep losing face with the man who can either make or break me just because you won't keep your mouth SHUT!"

Kisuri said nothing and headed back up the stairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, little girl?" Mr. Hajime asked disapprovingly when he opened the door.

Kisuri blinked. She hadn't expected that.

"Why don't you tell that idiotic father of yours that I won't have him sending his daughter up with drinks for me."

Kisuri grinned in spite of herself. "I will."

"Anyway, since you're here, I'll just take that." He swiped the bottle and glass from her tray. "Now go to bed, kid." He closed the door.

Of course it was different with Mr. Kanryuu. "Come in!" he called when she knocked.

Kisuri pushed open the door.

"Oh, it's you, Kisuri," Kanryuu said pleasantly, as usual. Too pleasantly. "Please come in." His sharp spectacled eyes observed the tray --and her-- with interest as she approached unwillingly.. He sat cross-legged on his bed, and an open novel lay upside down on his lap. To keep the page, naturally.

"You look very beautiful, Kisuri. That dress fits you so perfectly." He might as well have said, "that dress fits your hips so perfectly," because that part of the girl's anatomy was what he kept staring at. Kisuri paled slightly, but said nothing about it. "My dad sent you some wine," she said monotonously.

He looked up at her, smiling broadly. "Why, thank you." He took the stuff and laid it on his bed. "But honestly, I'm not thirsty."

Kisuri glanced at him uncertainly. "Okay. I'll be leaving now--"

"I'm angry, Kisuri." His smile disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "That's how I feel right now. Do you want to know _why _I'm angry?" he asked, standing up suddenly. Kisuri stumbled backward in alarm, startled by his loud voice.

"I..."

"Of course you do," he continued. He irritably shoved some of his pale blonde hair away from his face. "I want to know something, Kisuri." He walked swiftly past her for a moment and slammed the door shut, turning the key and then throwing it ontop of a nearby mahogany wardrobe.

Kisuri panicked. He had never done anything this extreme before and now she no idea of what to expect.

"Why'd you lock the door?" she shrieked.

"You shouldn't be concerned about the door, sweetheart. You should feel hurt because I'M UPSET!" He gripped her small wrists roughly and pushed her against a full-length mirror on the wall. "Where were you for these past three nights, little bird?" he whispered into her ear.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"That's not the right answer. Let's try again. WHERE were you!" he yelled, jerking her sharply. Kisuri gasped and began to sob softly and her eyes followed Kanryuu's gaze. He was leering at her dress again, and lowered one hand to trace her hip with his fingers.

Kisuri winced. "M--Mr. Kanryuu...I told you already last time...I--I don't feel good when you d-do that..."

Kanryuu gave her a crooked, maniacal kind of grin. "Don't you understand, Kisuri?" he asked softly. "I was just thinking about the first time I saw you. Remember?"

She didn't respond.

"It was that first night that your father held a meeting in the conference hall. You were heavenly...you made me think of a beautiful bird while you wore that pale brown dress. Don't you remember, my little nightingale..."

"Don't call me that!"

Kanryuu paid her no mind. "But now you've gone and broken my heart again...how could you do that to me?" He shook his head, as if he pitied her.

Kisuri swallowed and spoke out. "Mr. Kanryuu, you must let go of me and allow me to leave right now. And-and if you touch me like that again...I'll tell my dad and you'll pay for what you've done!"

Kanryuu laughed then; a sinister, hard laugh that nearly made the teenager jump out of her skin. "You will tell... your father?!"

His grey orbs regarded her scornfully.

_"Your 'father' won't do a thing."_

Kisuri felt her resolve weaken. Did he have a point? She knew that her father often cared more about his enterprises than about his two children, but...did he really have a heart of stone?

No. He couldn't possibly.

"Don't try that!" Kisuri fired back. "He'll do more than just 'a thing' to you when he finds out!! Don't push your luck!"

"Oh?" Kanryuu raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He let go of Kisuri and pointed to a beautifully engraved, silver armchair with blood red cushioning. "Do have a seat, sweetheart."

Kisuri eyed him suspiciously and didn't move from her spot.

"Come now, love, be reasonable. Besides, you couldn't possibly be planning on going elsewhere, could you?"

Kisuri hesitantly went over and sat down.

"You and the furniture match perfectly," Kanryuu commented. "Such a coincidence that a crimson-haired beauty in a silver dress...would sit in a silver chair with a crimson cushion." He smiled whimsically to himself, sitting on the bed and crossing his long legs.

"Now. Let me tell you a story about me, your foolish father, and you. Once upon a time, I came to attend an insignificant meeting held by your father, because he wanted desperately to get into my good books.

You were there, and when I saw you I was blown away...but I am straying. Ha." He adjusted his spectacles a little and continued. "When you father says I am the man who could 'make or break him', do you listen? He actually isn't lying. I am the man who ultimately decides, whether he will continue to live in this pathetic mansion...or wake up in a slum tomorrow morning. That's right, I'm that important. I will decide whether he gets any building contracts or not.

"I spoke to your father about how impressed I was with you. The fool was upset because he wanted no one near his daughter. But here's where you find out what he's really like, dear. And then you'll realize that you shouldn't hate me...and that your father owes you a great deal. He's about to make another fortune, all thanks to you. I told him I wanted the pleasure of sharing your company every time I came here, and--"

"Wh-what...?" Kisuri said in dismay. "You...you're not serious..."

"AND," Kanryuu continued, "he agreed. After all, there is nothing anyone can get me that I don't already have. So for a multi-million dollar contract, all he could have given to me...was you."

Kisuri felt her lower lip trembling, and the sting of tears suddenly attacking her eyes.

"Personally, I can't see why you're upset. I've been very kind to you, little nightingale," Kanryuu remarked in a surprisingly gentle tone. "I've never done anything other than caressing you." Abruptly his perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed. "But then, tomorrow I am to sign the contract for your pathetic father. And this evening it hit me: What have I gained in return for what Mr. Himura is getting? Nothing. Not even...a night spent with the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Something for nothing; I hate it. I hate giving away and getting nothing in return! Do you understand?!" he said vehemently.

A loud, sudden sob escaped Kisuri's throat and her hand flew to her mouth to cover it. In that instant she felt empty. Her whole body went limp and only her heart ached--a dull, sickening pain that nauseated her.

"Your father works closely with your older brother, doesn't he?"

Kisuri still sobbed and didn't reply.

"That same brother you keep running away to stay with--that's what your father told me. And what makes you sure that that boy isn't involved in this deal as well?"

The broken-hearted girl seemed to shrink into her seat as she received another blow. "No...not Kenshin..." she whispered. "It can't be true."

_Is this the truth? Is this why Kenshin kept bringing me back home? Did he and Dad really plan to...to sell me? _

Kisuri didn't want to, but she believed him. She believed what he said because she was sure that Kenshin did not truly have her best interest at heart. Maybe...he didn't even care.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong." He continued speaking even as the girl cried softly. "Now you know what's going on; very good."

"Kenshin...no...how could you do this..." she said in a muffled voice. "Daddy...Kenshin...I thought you l-loved me..." She buried her face in her palms, no longer even aware of Kanryuu's presence.

Kanryuu regarded her apathetically. "I don't have all night, Himura." He uncrossed those legs and stood, then went over to where she sat.

"Listen to me," he said, tilting her chin upwards so she would look at him, "I'm going to give you a choice. Are you listening?"

Kisuri nodded, though tears still flowed from her downcast eyes.

"You can walk out of here right now, and tomorrow I'll refuse your father his contract...and any future contracts. In addition, I'll make sure he loses that new casino site. As a result of all the things I will do since I hate him, you will all be paupers within a few months because your father spends like a fool. That's your first choice. OR, you stay here with me for just one hour and let me do whatever the hell I want to do with you, and tomorrow I'll sign that contract, and you will all be richer than ever.You'd be able to buy even more expensive gowns than this one, hmm? So there are your choices. Decide. Now."

Kisuri racked her muddled brain. _How can I walk out of here and make our family poor...we've always had money. I can't be so selfish...But how can I stay here with someone like Kanryuu? How could I willingly let someone hurt me...? I...I don't want to go through that! I don't..._

"Let's not take the whole night, dear," Kanryuu said casually. Kisuri was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice. She looked up at him, her face pallid.

Kanryuu looked at her inquisitively. "Are you going to leave now?" he asked.

Averting her eyes, Kisuri slowly shook her head.

Kanryuu smiled his lecherous smile and reached down to twirl one of her scarlet curls around his finger. "Really?" he mused. "Then it seems like you will be mine, little bird."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin sat miserably in the white sand, staring blankly at the ocean before him. Really, he couldn't handle it anymore. Between them, his sister and his mermaid had driven him to the edge.

And now, they were both gone.

"And I'm alone again..." Kenshin sighed, not caring if it was considered weird to talk aloud to oneself. Who was around to hear him?

His friends were probably grinding away in some dark hot crowded club somewhere, having the time of their lives (although he couldn't figure out how).

A sudden peal of thunder made him look up at the black sky. Then, lightning, then thunder again...

Great. He had to go inside.

Kenshin lazily got up and was dusting the sand slowly off his jeans when the water splashed loudly onto the shore. His heart pounded as a shadowy figure emerged from the waves, walking directly towards him.

"Kenshin," a familiar voice echoed. Then a dazzling blue light illuminated the water and shone onto the figure, allowing Kenshin to see clearly who it was.

"M-mermaid...?" he gasped. She wore a loose shimmering sapphire dress made of some unknown translucent material. It made Kenshin think of jellyfish...

"Go into your house now, Kenshin. Run before I do something to you!" she ordered, her echoing voice almost roaring like the ocean itself.

Kenshin didn't need a whole lot of convincing, fortunately. He sped up the shore and found himself back in his home in quick time. But Kaoru spoke again, and he could still hear her.

"If you were the only person living in this place I would bring up a TSUNAMI for you!" she threatened.

Kenshin shivered. She clearly wasn't herself at the moment. He sort of wished now that he hadn't heard her name. He rushed to a window facing his beach to see Kaoru leisurely approaching the house.

"Oh my..." he murmured. It wasn't raining, but it **was** raining over the upset woman's head! Kenshin rubbed his eyes and looked again. How could rain only be falling on her?

She spoke again, but this time her voice was soft, almost sad. "Kenshin...this is the darkest and most evil night I've ever seen. It makes me want to--to cry--"

And then she burst into tears. "So evil!" she cried.

Kenshin looked on in bewilderment, wondering if anybody else was hearing what he was.

"Everyone in Japan should know. Let them know how I feel tonight!" The thunder rolled again. "LET THEM KNOW!!" she screamed.

Instantly rain began pouring from the sky.

_She's--she's some kind of a...how could I have lived with someone so powerful?_

"Kenshin, open the door!" Kaoru called.

A jolt of fear shot up Kenshin's body. _What?_

"Kenshin, how am I supposed to come inside?! Open it now!" she demanded.

Deciding for his own good not to think too much, Kenshin raced downstairs. By the time he got to the door, which had been locked, it was wide open and Kaoru stood miserably outside, her head bowed. The minute he saw the state she was in, all his fear disappeared and he just felt sorry for her. She was sobbing quietly, still standing in the rain. The fast-falling droplets pelted in through the door, wetting Kenshin's white marble-tiled floor.

"Kaoru," he said gently, "why don't you come in?"

Kaoru proceeded to enter and the second her foot touched the floor, the rain stopped. Kenshin looked up in astonishment. Lightning still flashed momentarily across the black sky.

He shut the door and looked at her.

"You're soaked. You should have a hot bath and I'll make you some soup."

Kaoru didn't say anything to that. She was taking off her sapphire seahorse earrings, then the chain.

"Here they are," she said blankly, extending her cupped palm and not looking at his face.

Kenshin seemed bewildered. "But what am I supposed to d--"

"As my master, you have to keep these. If you destroy them...I'll die. Please remember that."

Kenshin's brows furrowed slightly. "You must be tired. Come with me, you'll feel better after you rest."

Kaoru followed him up the stairs. She climbed them easily now, only needing to hold on to the siderail from time to time.

"You don't believe me. You think I'm mad," she said sadly.

Kenshin looked at her pale face in concern. "You'll be all right."

In Kaoru's room, he opened the closet to show her the new clothes he'd bought. "I still got them after you left the mall. I hope you like them, um...should I call you 'mermaid' or...?"

"Call me Kaoru," she said quietly. She suddenly felt a strange, painful, wringing sensation in her chest, probably near her heart, but she tried to ignore it.

Kenshin smiled, a warm smile that brightened his beautiful face and lit up his eyes. "Kaoru. Oh, speaking of your name, Enishi told me to tell you..." He stopped, seeing Kaoru raise her hand to hold the left side of her chest.

"Kaoru?" He rushed forward to hold her steady, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"My chest...really...hurts..." she gasped.

Kenshin's eyes widened. She looked as though in agony. He led her to the bed and lay her down.

_Oh no, what to do? What is this?_

He grabbed the room's cordless phone off the stand and dialled Soujiro's number. As a medical student, he was the only person Kenshin knew who could give advice on what to do while they waited for an ambulance.

Soujiro put down his novel and picked up the phone by the second ring, annoyed by the loud, high-pitched noise. "Hello?"

"Soujiro, it's Kenshin. It's an emergency. I have a girl here with a really bad chest pain or something! What can I do?"

Soujiro spoke calmly. "Okay, don't panic. Does she have any heart problems you know of?"

"No."

"And..." Soujiro stopped as the pendant hanging from his neck started to glow.

"Soujiro, are you there?"

Soujiro frowned.

"I know this sounds insane, Himura-san, but think carefully about it. Is there anything strange about her? Is she even a human?" Soujiro asked.

"No," Kenshin answered in amazement. "Why?"

Soujiro heaved a sigh of relief. He knew what had happened. "Kenshin, just kiss her."

Kenshin wasn't sure he had heard right. "What?? Did you say--"

"Kiss her. The sooner you do it, the sooner she feels better. All right? I'll come by to see you guys later." He put down the phone, wondering what Kenshin had got himself into.

Kenshin put down the phone and turned to Kaoru who lay writhing on the soft bed.

"Kaoru, please lie still," he implored, holding her arms.

"I--I can't!" she screamed. "Get off me!"

Paying her no mind, determined to do what was necessary, Kenshin cupped her face in his hands and locked lips with her. Kaoru stopped fidgeting and the grimace of pain on her face relaxed into a relieved expression.

"How do you feel?" Kenshin asked anxiously afterwards.

"I feel good," she said calmly. "You said something about Enishi, remember?"

Kenshin blinked. "Oh." He rolled over and sprang off the bed. "He said to tell you that actually, you can only be bound if you--" Kenshin's hand flew to cover his mouth. "Oh god..."

Kaoru sat up. "What?"

Kenshin glanced uneasily at her. "It doesn't make any difference, Kaoru...nothing will change. Let's just forget about it."

Kaoru didn't like the look in Kenshin's imploring lilac eyes. "Forget about WHAT?"

"Kaoru, really, it isn't a big issue--"

"FORGET ABOUT WHAT?!" she interrupted impatiently. "Tell me, Kenshin..." Her voice faded at the end of her sentence as she felt the wringing pain returning. She fell back into the sheets, holding her heart. But she wasn't letting Kenshin off that easily. "TELL ME!" she shrieked.

Kenshin rushed to her side again, his hands shaking as he propped her up._ Why? Why is this happening? Soujio said the kiss would work..._

Thinking quickly, he kissed her. Again.

Kaoru sat bolt upright, the pain gone, and gripped Kenshin's shoulders. "Kenshin, what he told you could be important to my survival, so just tell me!"

Kenshin closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "He said you can't be bound unless you_ tell _me your name."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so why was that so hard to tell me?"

Then, before Kenshin could explain, it struck her.

_"I still got them after you left the mall. I hope you like them, um...should I call you 'mermaid' or...?"_

_**"Call me Kaoru." **_

"I could have been free," Kaoru whispered. A single tear trickled down her cheek. "All that time...I was free. And now..."

Kenshin shook his head, pained to see her so hurt. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru."

He forced himself to turn away from her, unable to bear seeing her sadness. "I'll...call Soujiro again now. We've got to find out what's causing the pain."

Kaoru didn't look up. "So that's it. You don't even care."

Kenshin span round to face her. "Kaoru, I told you, this doesn't change anything. I won't treat you any differently." He started dialling the number before Kaoru could think of something else to say.

Kaoru's mind wandered off into her own world, until Kenshin called to her a minute later. "Kaoru, he wants to talk to you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuri could almost have felt her spirit break as the last piercing pain shot through her body. Her feeling of devastation was so deep that she couldn't even cry, not anymore. Kanryuu had treated her...worse than dirt.

Now he got off her and pushed her roughly away, his eyes filled to the brim with hate. "You aren't even worth a building contract," he spat. "There is no life in you. You disgust me."

Shocked, Kisuri slowly raised her head to look at him. He couldn't have just said something so uncaring, so cruel.

_I...disgust...him? _

Kanryuu wasn't affected in the least bit by the sorrow in the teenager's red-rimmed eyes. He finished mechanically buckling his expensive leather belt, then bent over swiftly to pick up Kisuri's glittering dress.

"Leave." He threw it at her.

Kisuri numbly clutched at the material and spread it over her bare frame, trembling. "Are...are you..." she said in a quavering voice, "...going to...to sign the..."

"I said to get out!" Kanryuu roared, losing his temper completely. "If I have to see your repulsive face for one minute longer, feel sure that I won't be signing a damn thing!"

Kisuri felt the all-too-familiar rush of tears to her eyes, but she fought them while she hurriedly pulled on the dress. She glanced at Kanryuu, who sat cross-legged again as though nothing had happened, lighting a cigarette. It was obvious that he wasn't planning on getting the key for her. Her head swimming, she reached over the top of the wardrobe and grabbed the key. In seconds she was running through the corridor and down the stairs.

It took all her strength to avoid running into objects around her and she couldn't understand why she felt so lightheaded, but she knew she wasn't well. Something was wrong...

Everything was wrong...

The moon outside was eerily bright and almost full. Kisuri realized, only when she stepped out of the mansion, that she had forgotten her shoes. She prayed that there woud be no broken glass on the streets, which were more or less deserted except for the occasional passing car. She kept going, blanking her mind of everything except her one present goal: to get to his house. The one man who would listen to her, and help her, and never judge. Just the thought of seeing him again gave her the strength to keep running.

At his front door, she rang his doorbell. Soujiro was one of the few wealthy people Kisuri knew who didn't have a high wall and cast-iron gate to guard his property.

The door swung open and there Soujio stood, appearing surprised, then horror took over. He had never seen her like this. Her blood red hair was dissheveled, her eyes red and her cheeks, tearstained. She wore what must have been a magnificent gown, but it was torn at the front and Kisuri held it together self-consciously. What could have done this to her...his Kisuri...

"Kisuri-chan, oh my gosh..." He reached for her, embracing her tightly. "What happened?" he whispered.

Tears started flowing freely from he eyes. "I..." She sobbed. All her tiredness swept over her and she smiled weakly before darkness took over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Was it depressing? Anyway, I'd really like to know what you thought of it so please review and I'll be updating very soon! Bye!


	11. Sano's Big Party

The morning dawned, still and disturbingly quiet. The sun was bright in the sky, but Kenshin felt cold. He was in a mild form of shock, and he stood in his garden, staring at a fountain that was close to the paved walkway. The night before, after Soujiro had spoken to Kaoru, Kenshin found himself wishing that he had never found her on his beach. He didn't want to be involved in this new and depressing turn of events. He didn't want to be her 'master'...he didn't want to be the reason she cried and suppressed her true spirit, the real Kaoru.

But now, he was. And although he had spent an entire sleepless night trying to figure out how to free them both from the curse, he had come up with nothing.

Kaoru was in the garden as well. She sat on a patch of well-manicured lawn, somewhere behind him, and he really didn't want to turn around and look at her. He might see a downcast expression on the pretty, girlish face, and guilt would overwhelm him all over again.

"Kaoru," he said softly, reluctantly turning around, "you should have a relaxing bath now, wouldn't that be good?"

Inwardly his heart was aching. What was the point in speaking to her in kind tones, when he was asking her to do something she abhorred?

Kaoru smiled weakly, lifting her dulled blue eyes momentarily before lowering them again. "Yes, master, that would be good," she said in a subdued voice so unlike her own.

Kenshin wished he could just kill himself. Sure, Kaoru had always been a handful, and since her transformation, she'd hated the sight of water. But he had loved her childish protests and stubborness. He felt like he would give anything just to hear her disagree with him. Just to hear her yell and tell him just how unfair he was being to her for asking her to bathe.

And now, a fake, fearful smile was her response to something she couldn't stand.

Why couldn't this be a 'normal' relationship where Kenshin was allowed to treat her as though she were free? Kenshin thought back to the excruciating pain Kaoru had experienced the day before.

That was why.

Soujiro had solemnly explained to Kaoru that the pain in her heart was punishment for disobeying her master. If she ever said a word of disappoval to Kenshin, the pain would return to torture her, and it was up to Kenshin to decide whether he wanted to end her pain with a kiss, or stand and watch in satisfaction as she suffered for being insolent.

Kenshin had grabbed her shoulders. "I would never do that to you, you know I wouldn't!" he'd cried.

Kaoru had just nodded sadly.

Now that he thought about it, it did seem pretty strange that Soujiro would know so much about mermaids. Was that something doctors were taught? Not likely. He made up his mind to ask Soujiro about it the next time he saw him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soujiro...Soujiro, wake up," Kisuri drawled, touching his shoulder.

Soujiro jumped a little, abandoning his uncomfortable leaning position against the wall. The second his ice-blue eyes recognized Kisuri, the physician in him snapped into action. "Kisuri-chan--please sit down. You need to avoid standing for too long--"

"Relax," Kisuri said quietly. She made her way to the couch she had slept on for the past several hours.

Soujiro's eyes seemed misted over as he worriedly sat on a chair in front of her.

"You haven't smiled for...so long," Kisuri said faintly, fiddling with the hem of her once-glamorous dress.

Soujiro sighed. He was struggling with finding a way to put his thoughts into words. "Kisuri-chan...you came to my door, some minutes after midnight..last night, and lost consciousness in my arms," he began. "I'm so sorry first of all..that you had to wake up in these same clothes...what I mean to say is...I didn't want to touch you without your permission, even though I am almost a doctor...forgive me..." His cheeks were reddening.

"It's okay," Kisuri said quietly, with a shy smile. "Is something wrong with my neck?" she added casually.

Soujiro's gaze leapt back up to her face. "No, but there's just a...bruise I can't stop looking at." _Why am I unable to speak coherently this morning?_

Kisuri's smile grew a little wider. It was a sad smile, but it still gave the young man a feeling of warmth. "Soujiro, please ask me whatever you want to ask me," she said amiably.

He appeared surprised. "Oh. There are two things, Kisuri-chan. I have my...suspicions, but please, tell me what happened to you last night." Why was he asking when he was sure he knew already?

Kisuri focused on the hem of her dress again. To Soujiro she seemed weary; her once youthful face now seemed so worn and lifeless to him.

"I was just...taking care of family business, I mean it was hard, but...well I'm okay, aren't I? It's nothing worth talking about now, you know?"

"It must have been difficult," Soujiro commented in a low tone. "Having someone squeeze your neck so hard that he bruises you...couldn't possibly be easy."

Kisuri froze. Did he know? He hadn't given her any reason not to trust him, but...she didn't want to it to seem as though she had come to complain. Now that she thought about it, she wondered what had made her go to him in the first place.

"What?" She had intended to sound curious or confused, but instead she sounded shocked.

"Kisuri-chan, please. I can only help you if--"

"I shouldn't have come here...I mean, you're so busy," Kisuri said suddenly, standing up. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Soujiro stood as well. "No--"

"I wasn't well last night, but I'm fine now," Kisuri continued, quickly smoothing her dress with her hands and heading for the door._ What am I doing? Why am I leaving?_

Soujiro followed her, not about to let her go that easily. "Where will you go?" he half-cried.

"It doesn't matter! Don't try to stop me!" Kisuri answered emphatically.

"I must," Soujiro whispered before pulling her towards him. Kisuri burst into tears.

He turned her to face him and gently touched her wan cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't cry," he said soothingly, a soft smile on his lips. "We don't have to talk about anything today if you don't wish to. Just stay and let me help you, Kisuri."

She just sniffled pitifully.

"And Sano invited me to go over to his place this evening. We could go together and he would be happy to see you."

"...Okay."

"You're so tired," Soujiro said suddenly. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

Kisuri was confused. "How do you know...?"

He really hadn't thought before speaking. How could he explain knowing that she was tired? "I can feel it." Soujiro focused his captivating blue eyes on hers so that she wouldn't look down...and notice his glowing turquoise pendant.

"Um...yeah," Kisuri said, for lack of anything good to say. "I had a bad dream, that's all." She sniffled again.

There was a brief silence. Soujiro's eyes trailed to that telltale bruise on Kisuri's neck, then back to her face.

"What?!" she blurted.

"Oh...please don't worry about it..." He swallowed and spoke again. "Kisuri-chan, how would you feel if I gave you a full examination as quickly as possible?"

"Stop acting like a doctor guy!" Kisuri whined. "I'm not sick. I don't give you permission to see me naked!"

Soujiro flushed. "I don't--that's not what I--"

Kisuri scowled at him. "You. Are. Weird." She stuck out her tongue childishly.

Soujiro smiled. "Kisuri, please go to sleep now."

Her eyelids shut and his outstretched arms gently caught her unconscious form. He looked down tenderly at her.

He had a lot of work to do now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin scanned the refridgerator for something. He saw nothing that he wanted.

"I don't know..." he murmured.

Kaoru stood curiously behind him, trying to peer over his shoulder into the strange box.

Kenshin turned around, his face lighting up with a smile. "I don't feel like eating anything in here!" he remarked.

Kaoru looked at him, but said nothing.

Kenshin had been trying hard not to let her see that he was upset. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. She realized that, and though grateful, she was afraid to say anything unless he asked her a question. It wasn't the pain that she feared so much. It was the possibility that Kenshin might lose his patience with her and refuse to end her suffering if she said the wrong thing.

"I'm sure we'll have some fun tonight because my friend Sanosuke Sagara's having a little party at his place and he invited me. You'll like Sano."

"Yes, master."

"And maybe you can finally try some human food while we're there too."

Kaoru perked up. Try human food? "Yes, master," she replied, trying not to sound too excited.

Kenshin sighed and swung the fridge door shut. "Kaoru, from now on please call me Kenshin."

"Yes, Kenshin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano and Megumi stood silently out in their yard, mostly staring at the colourful sky. The sun was setting, and Sano was obviously getting more excited by the moment.

"Did'ya hear that? D'ya think it was a car?!" he asked Megumi suddenly.

Megumi looked up at her excited _very _good friend. "Sano," she said in exasperation, "how many times are you going to ask that--"

"Look, it's Aoshi and Misao! Gotta put on the music!" Sano rushed inside.

They were indeed standing at the gate. Megumi smiled and walked up to meet them.

"Konban wa, please come inside," she said, quickly opening it for them. Aoshi nodded politely, his striking emerald eyes meeting hers for a brief moment and Misao grinned and threw her arms around the older woman. "Hey! How're you going?!"

"Oh, everything's fine--"

_**MY MOM SAID CLEAN UP MY ROOM WHEN I DIDN'T WANNA!**_

_**MY MOM SAID CLEAN UP MY ROOM WHEN I DIDN'T WANNA!**_

_**SO I BEAT UP MY LITTLE BRO, MADE 'IM DO IT FOR ME**_

_**MY MOM SAID CLEAN UP MY ROOM WHEN I DIDN'T WANNA!**_

_**MY MOM SAID CLEAN UP MY ROOM WHEN I DIDN'T WANNAAA...**__ (rock guitar plays loudly)_

Megumi looked back at the house in dismay. "SANOSUKE!!"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Misao exclaimed. "This party's gonna rock!!" She twirled happily on her heels. She wore a short, blue sleeveless silk dress and matching navy blue slippers.

Aoshi raised an eyebow at her."What is the name of this band?:

"C'mon, everybody knows them! This is 'I Love My Mom!' Aren't they awesome?"

"No," Aoshi said blankly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I noticed something weird when I woke up," Kisuri said loudly to Soujiro. She was eyeing her clothes, making sure they looked all right.

Soujiro stood beside her, looking like the perfect gentleman in a black tuxedo with a _blue _bowtie. "Did you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I could swear, I felt cleaner when I woke up than before I'd gone to sleep." She stared at her babyish face and ultra red hair in the hall mirror.

Soujiro averted his eyes, looking with sudden interest at the wall beside him. "R-really," he commented faintly.

"Like I'd had a shower while I slept or something. Isn't that strange?" Kisuri continued.

"A shower while you slept?" he echoed. "That certainly is strange. Are you ready to leave now, Kisuri-chan?"

"Leave?" She felt a sudden wave of depression on hearing the word. "Just a second...I'll be back." She ran back into 'her' room and locked the door. And there, she cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**MY GIRLFRIEND SAID SHE DIDN'T LIKE MY MOM**_

_**MY GIRLFRIEND SAID SHE DIDN'T LIKE MY MOM**_

_**SHE SAID MY MOM LOOKED LIKE HER EVIL AUN-TIE...**_

Megumi sighed. "How can you enjoy this, tori-atama?!" She had to raise her voice just to hear herself.

"You don't like it?" He seemed genuinely surprised and concerned.

Megumi gave him a narrow-eyed _duh _look.

"I think I'll change it then!" Sano ran back into the house.

Megumi frowned. Something was definitely going on with him recently.

"Megumi! Aren't you gonna swim?" Misao called from the middle of the pool.

"Maybe later; otherwise who will welcome the guests?" Megumi replied with a smile. She looked on as Misao gleefully splashed water onto the very statue-like Aoshi. He just stood in the water, blinking fom time to time, his expression blank.

"Isn't this fun?" she heard Misao shriek at him.

"Yes."

**(slower beat)**

_**I SO DE-FI-NITE-LY LOOOVE YOU**_

_**COS EV'RYTIME I LOOK IN THE MI-RROR I SEE YOU INSTEAD OF ME**_

_**SO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND GO TO PRO-OM WITH ME...**_

_Are these people serious? _Megumi thought incredulously, keeping her eyes on the gate.

She saw two more guests appear at the gate. "Oh! Konban wa, please come inside!" she said, running up to the gate.

The very gorgeous Kenshin grinned. "You always say that," he drawled. He wore a pale purple shirt and black trousers that both complemented his slender frame perfectly. And of course his lengthy flaming red hair tumbled down his shoulders.

Megumi's cheeks reddened slightly. "Um, who's your friend?" she asked, looking at Kaoru.

"Someone I picked up on my beach," Kenshin said casually. His sharp amber-tinted eyes seemed to gleam with mischief that evening.

Kaoru smiled nervously and nodded.

"You're really shy, aren't you?" Megumi asked her.

"No; she's not," Kenshin sighed dismissively.

----------------------------------------

"Kisuri-chan? Are you well?" Soujiro called outside of the bathroom door. He and Kisuri had arrived at Sano's place almost half-an-hour before, but she had taken up most of the time in the bathroom.

"Y-yeah...just a minute..."

Soujiro sighed. He knew what was wrong, but he couldn't let her know that he had gone ahead and given her a check-up.

_**AND ALL MY FRIENDS THINK YOU'RE SO PRE-TTY**_

_**I THINK YOU'RE REAL PRETTY TOO**_

_**AND I SO DE-FI-NITE-LY LOOOVE YOU...**_

"Kaoru, I promise, I'm going to find out how to break this...thing."

"Yes, Kenshin."

Soujiro turned around in surprise on hearing a familiar voice. And there was Kenshin, coming up the stairs, followed by a lovely raven-haired girl.

Just then the bathroom door opened. "Sorry about that, Soujiro, I just don't feel so well recently and..." Kisuri stopped when she saw Kenshin.

"Kisuri...?" Kenshin said in surprise.

"Princess...Kaoru...?!" Soujiro appeared shocked.

Kenshin glanced at Soujiro. "_Princess?_"

_**YEAH YEAH I SO DE-FI-NITE-LY LOOVE YOU**_

_**COS EV'RYTIME I LOOK IN THE MI-RROR I SEE YOU INSTEAD OF ME**_

_**SO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND GO TO PRO-OM WITH ME**_

_**YOU'LL SEE ME FOR THE MAN I AM**_

_**I'LL PAY FOR **__**EVERY SINGLE THING**__** GIRL, YEAH, YEAH**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	12. Beautiful Things

Hey everybody! Just to clear up any confusion...the songs I wrote in the last chapter and this one are not real songs ok? I just made up some crazy lines to fit in with the story :)

I know it's sort of weird that I've ended up having so many pairings in this story. But I didn't plan them! Anyway Kenshin and Kaoru will always be the main focus!

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL REVIEWERS!!**

Now, onto chapter 12!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kisuri...?" Kenshin said in surprise._

_"Princess...Kaoru...?!" Soujiro appeared shocked._

_Kenshin glanced at Soujiro. "Princess?"_

Kaoru said nothing.

"Kisuri...what are you doing here, and with Soujiro...?" Kenshin was astonished.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you," Kisuri said coldly, her eyes welling with tears.

Those words were like arrows piercing Kenshin's heart. He just stood there, his expression one of confusion and hurt.

Soujiro was also alarmed. "Kisuri-chan...how can you speak to Himura-san like this?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." With that she shoved her way past the group and down the stairs.

Soujiro thought back to earlier that day, when he had carefully removed her shredded dress, tended to her bruises... They weren't only on her neck. There were finger-shaped red marks on her arms, her chest, her waist...He remembered the small tears that had slipped down his cheeks when he realized. He had gently bathed her and even washed and dried her dress, and placed it back on for her, wanting her not to be suspicious but not wanting to dress her in the same tainted clothing.

He looked at Kenshin's troubled face. If he...had anything to do with Kisuri's suffering...

"What was Kisuri-chan referring to, Himura-san?" he asked, dead serious.

"I...I don't know," Kenshin answered, visibly upset. "She's angry with me for taking her back home when she takes off, but...how can she...hate me?"

Soujiro glanced at Kaoru. "Please, Miss, could you excuse us for a minute?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, Kaoru, maybe you can check on Kisuri and make sure she's all right."

Kaoru left and Soujiro began. "Himura-san, has Kisuri-chan ever been involved with any man at all?"

"What?! No!" Kenshin said immediately. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that Kisuri-chan...has been raped."

The blood drained from Kenshin's face. He opened his mouth, but no words came. His mind went numb. Kisuri...his own little sister...?

"She didn't tell me. I gave her a medical examination; that's how I know." Soujiro lowered his head. "Please, Himura-san, you need to tell me where she was last night."

"She wasn't with you?" Kenshin asked monotonously.

"From about midnight, she was; but before that...I'm not sure."

Kenshin regarded him warily. "She has spent most of her time...with _you,_Seta Soujiro."

Soujiro blinked, as if someone had slapped him in the face without warning and left him stunned. "Surely you are not suggesting what I suspect you are, Himura-san?" he returned, his voice dangerously low.

"I don't know," Kenshin said hotly. "What do you suspect I'm suggesting?" His eyes were really igneous now.

"I care for her more than even you do at times, Himura-san!" Soujiro declared.

Kenshin's jaw was set tight in his anger. "That's it."

Soujiro raised his eyebrows. "Ah? This is it? Very well." He walked past Kenshin. **"Downstairs."**

In no time at all they were both downstairs in the huge living-room, where Sano's stereo sat blasting his favourite music all about. They stood opposite each other.

"You need to wake up and realize that your sister is unhappy," Soujiro said righteously.

"If she is, it could only be because of you."

_**ALL RIGHT (ALL RIGHT)**_

_**THERE'S GONNA BE A SHOWDOWN**_

_**YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME MAD **_

_**SO I'M GONNA MAKE A SHOWDOWN**_

_**NO WAY ARE YOU AND MY GIRL--**_

**"**WILL SOMEONE KINDLY TERMINATE THAT IRRITATING NOISE IMMEDIATELY?" Soujiro demanded, much to the surprise of everyone who was gathering around.

Sano promptly switched it off. "I got ya pal! So, what's going on, are you two gonna have a showdown or what?"

Kaoru gasped and ran up to Kenshin. Kisuri ran up to Soujiro.

"Soujiro, no! Don't fight him!" Kisuri yelled.

"Kenshin, you have to stop and think about this," Kaoru begged, feeling the pain return. She held her chest. "Please, Kenshin..."

Sano grinned. "Aww, c'mon, they're just gonna have a showdown--"

"I WILL HAVE NO SHOWDOWNS IN THIS HOUSE," a female voice said firmly.

Everyone turned to see Megumi standing in the doorway. "Now, outside! Everyone have a swim and cool yourselves off!"

Kaoru finally slid to the floor, unable to bear the pain any longer. Kenshin rushed to her side and Misao perked up.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" she asked loudly. Misao ran up to them. "Hey, Kenshin!"

She squealed in delight when Kenshin kissed Kaoru. "So romantic!! But really, what's wrong?"

"Kaoru's under a curse where she has to do as I say, otherwise..."

"OH!!" Misao exclaimed, making the couple jump. "That's no problem!"

"It isn't?" Kenshin echoed incredulously.

"Nope. Kenshin, all you've gotta do is tell Kaoru that her name is Kaoru backwards!"

Kenshin turned to Kaoru right away. "Kaoru...your name is Kaoru backwards."

Misao jumped up and down impatiently. "No, no, no, NO! Say, "Your name is Kaoru"... BACKWARDS!!"

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Er...U...r...o..."

"AARGH!! Wait here, I'll write it down!" Misao scampered off.

"Um...a...k..."

"HERE! Read this!" Misao said excitedly, shoving a slip of paper at Kenshin.

He read it aloud. "Uroak si eman ruoy...?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

"Nothing?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing," Kaoru answered.

"Nothing," Misao said. "You really aren't supposed to feel anything."

"Oh."

"Aoshi and I actually figured it out. Isn't it cool?" Misao gushed.

"Way cool," Kenshin said very seriously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that a doll?" Soujiro asked Kisuri of the toy she was fiddling around with. They both sat on lounge chairs beside the pool. Soujiro had just swum a bit, not even noticing that the girls around were literally drooling all over the place while he walked about innocently without his shirt on.

He still hadn't put it back on, either.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "Somehow I miss those times. I miss being a kid now."

Soujiro sat up. "Really?" he asked cautiously. "Why would you say that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I had nothing to worry about, I guess."

Soujiro's attention was diverted to the sight of Kenshin approaching them. Just the sorrowful look in his eyes and his meek expression pleaded with Kisuri: Please don't turn me away again...

He stood before Kisuri, swallowed and began to talk. "Kisuri, please..."

She looked up, obviously annoyed.

"...please, just tell me what I've done wrong. I want to make up for it."

"I'll ask you a question," she said darkly, her violet eyes flashing, "Did you and Dad sign any deal with Kanryuu?"

Kenshin was puzzled. "What do you mean--"

"DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU!?" Kisuri screamed.

Everyone outside fell silent and stared at her. Now they were the main spectacle.

Megumi hesitantly stepped forward. "Kisuri, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Kisuri glared at her. "This has nothing to do with you!" She redirected her attention to her brother. "Why can't you ANSWER ME?!"

Kenshin flushed uncomfortably. "Of course...well Dad signed it but what does that have to do with--"

"EVERYTHING, KENSHIN!! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME, DAMMIT!!" She broke down and began to sob quietly. "I...don't ever want to see your face again!" she whimpered.

Soujiro decided that it had gone far enough. "I'll take her home with me now, Himura-san," he said firmly. He stood and helped Kisuri up.

Kenshin was left standing alone, his heart nearly breaking. What had he done? Why was she so upset with him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro helped Kisuri get into the passenger seat of his SUV, parked at the side of the road behind Megumi and Sano's place. She was still crying.

"Shh, you'll be fine," he said softly to her. He closed the door and went to the back of the vehicle to get a shirt from the trunk.

He could still hear Kisuri while he buttoned up his pale grey shirt. This was mentally and emotionally taxing for him. Mentally because he couldn't figure out how to help Kisuri if she didn't want his help; emotionally because, well, hearing a little girl cry so much would make anyone's heart ache.

"Soujiro."

He turned around, startled. "Princess Kaoru?" He lowered his head, not wanting to look at her directly in the face.

Kaoru smiled. "Don't be afraid, Soujiro. How could I harm someone who showed me such love? I haven't forgotten, you know."

Soujiro still didn't look up. "Even though Your Highness showed interest in me, I was never deserving of you..."

Kaoru shook her head. "You're speaking as if you were a servant. You're a Prince, Soujiro." She sighed. "Well, that's all over now, isn't it? Now I'm with a human, but that's much better than being with Enishi."

"I'm glad you've found some peace," Soujiro remarked.

Kaoru nodded, then paused. "Soujiro...I really came here because...I wanted to end our closeness properly. We didn't even get the chance to say goodbye before you fled from Enishi and now...we must be nothing but acquaintances. You understand, don't you?"

Soujiro actually looked at her for the first time, surprised by her words. "Of course, Princess."

"I only ask one more thing. When we sat among the corals together...when we rode your manta ray...you called me Kaoru, not Princess." She felt a lump growing in her throat. "So now, for the last time, I want you to call me by my name, the way you used to."

Soujiro forgot his timidity and embraced Kaoru tightly. "Oh, Kaoru," he sighed.

Kaoru smiled through her tears. "You haven't changed at all," she said hoarsely.

Soujiro laughed softly. "I almost kissed you, like a human."

"Then...please do."

He drew back a little and looked at her face to confirm that she was joking. She hadn't sounded like it. "Seriously...?"

Kaoru blushed slightly. "Y-yes. I've had it from Kenshin, but never from you."

Soujiro's face reddened and he carefully cupped her face in his palms and brought it closer, closing his eyes when their lips touched.

But in the middle of their kiss, Soujiro abruptly sprang back, away from Kaoru, as though she had caught fire. And he looked horrified.

Kaoru didn't understand. "What's wrong?" she prodded, feeling her own panic rising because of his strange behaviour. "What's wrong with me?"

His eyes were wide with fear. "Oh no...what have I done? What have I done to you, Kaoru?!" he gasped.

Kaoru was getting impatient. "Soujiro, snap out of it! What's got into you?"

As if he didn't care that they were on the road, he sat down cross-legged in a dizzy sort of way, staring straight ahead of him. "Your parents, our King and Queen, would not have told you this..." he began.

"T-told me what?"

"No, they never tell the mermaids, only the mermen...the mermaids find out when they are married--"

"Soujiro!" Kaoru shouted. Had he completely lost his mind?

"The thing is, humans kiss each other, nothing happens...a human kisses a mermaid and nothing happens," he rambled on. "But we sea-dwellers don't just do that casually, Kaoru. Haven't you ever wondered why?"

Kaoru sighed. She was just exasperated. "Why?"

Soujiro looked like he was about to pass out. "That's how we have merbabies, Kaoru," he whispered.

Kaoru went white. "That's how?!! B-but we aren't underwater anymore!" she shrieked. "It won't happen, will it?!" She grabbed Soujiro by his shoulders and shook him hard. "Will it?!" she demanded.

Soujiro gazed ahead of him again, as if in a dream. "We have our powers now...and we're not underwater," he stated simply.

Kaoru gripped her long ebony hair and screamed! "I CAN'T RAISE A MERBABY NOW!! WHY DID YOU DO IT SOUJIRO!?"

Soujiro grimaced a little. "I honestly forgot, Kaoru," he said apologetically. "Please don't worry...if you can't handle it I'm sure my mother would be glad to--"

"ARE YOU MAD?! NO!! I WON'T GIVE MY MERBABY TO ANYONE! SHE'S MINE! **I'LL** RAISE HER!!" Kaoru felt like she would go crazy.

Soujiro nodded. "This is why I have always admired you, Kaoru."

Kaoru sulked. "At least I'm not a human...otherwise my stomach would get so huge...and I'd have to wait so long to have my little merbaby..." She regained her composure as much as possible. "Our closeness hasn't been ended like I planned. Now we're even closer in reality. But we still...CAN'T be anything more than acquaintances, Soujiro. You will see our merbaby often...but Kenshin must not know she's yours...this is how it has to be now."

Soujiro couldn't find anything to say.

"Kenshin is the human who saved my life. I owe him just as much. If he loves me, I will love him as well, and you can't be upset about that," Kaoru warned.

Soujiro's face fell and he bowed his head. "Yes, Your Highness, I will do as you say."

Determination was written all over her face. "Thank you. Farewell, Soujiro." She turned and walked back toward the house.

Soujiro looked up at her departing figure. "Farewell...Princess."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuri seemed irritable by the time she and Soujiro arrived at home. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Are you hungry, Kisuri-chan?" Soujiro asked politely.

She glared at him. "What do you think?"

Soujiro abandoned that subject. She wasn't. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel comfortable?" he asked tactfully.

Kisuri still glared. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she demanded. Everyone was lying to her, or so she thought. She wanted to vent her anger--by attacking them. And right now the only person who angered her more than Soujiro, was Kenshin.

"Sumimasen," he murmured. She couldn't have figured out her 'weird' observations from earlier on, could she...?

"Are you being extra nice, because you feel sorry for me? Maybe those marks all over my skin bothered you?" Kisuri challenged.

Soujiro glanced at her, shocked.

"After I told you not to..." she continued, her eyes welling up again, "you still looked at me. I couldn't protest in my sleep, so you did it anyway."

Soujiro closed his eyes for a moment, finding his guilt overwhelming. He didn't want to say he was sorry right away--an apology alone would do nothing except upset her further.

"Why can't I have some self-respect for once? Why does everybody think they have a right to me?! It's not fair Soujiro!" Her voice faded into a choke near the end of her sentence.

No, he had to say it. "I'm so, very sorry, Kisuri-chan," Soujiro said meekly. He had only thought about the possibility that he could help her if he knew what was wrong. He hadn't thought about how she would feel..._if she found out._

"And I guess that should make up for it!? That won't!" Kisuri took a deep breath. "I don't even know if I should stay here or leave...I don't know if I can trust you anymore...I don't know whom I can trust more than you," she lamented. "If I leave, I don't know where I'd go."

"Kisuri-chan, I promise that you can trust me completely," Soujiro assured her quickly.

Kisuri didn't bother with that. "You know what happened, don't you?" she asked quietly, focusing on the tiled floor.

"I know...what's wrong. I don't know the details of what happened," Soujiro said truthfully.

Kisuri suddenly started walking. "I wanna ask you something!"

Slightly amused, Soujiro followed her into the kitchen and watched her fling open the fridge door.

"Oh wow, you got chocolate." She grabbed a bag of assorted chocolates, ripped it open and started making short work of it.

"You must like this a lot," Soujiro remarked, wondering if she was still going to ask him 'something'.

"Uh huh!" she affirmed with her mouth half-full. "You don't mind me eating all, do you?"

Soujiro smiled. "Not at all."

"Yeah because after what you did the least you could give me is all your chocolate..."

She swallowed what was in her mouth quickly, suddenly wanting to talk about 'something.'

"Soujiro, tell me this," she began, nervously tugging at one of her red curls. "Kenshin and my dad signed a deal with Kanryuu, that famous business guy, on condition that he'd get to sleep with me--"

"W-what?" Soujiro couldn't believe his ears.

Kisuri irritably shoved another piece or chocolate into her mouth, gulped it down and scolded him. "Don't interrupt!" She waved her hand in annoyance. "Anyway last night my dad sent me up to Kanryuu's room in our place and Kanryuu gave me a choice: either do it and keep my family wealthy or walk out and let him make us poor..." Some stray tears which she hadn't planned on shedding ran down her cheeks and she wiped furiously at them. "...and I did it, Soujiro. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to, I swear," she added, her voice cracking up. "So I was wondering...am I a...a..."

"Goodness, you aren't," Soujiro interrupted, wrapping his arms around her. "How can anyone choose to either hurt herself or her family?" he said comfortingly. "You're courageous, and you care more for your family than for yourself. You aren't guilty Kisuri, those people are."

"Thanks, Soujiro," she whispered. She pulled away, clutching the bag. Her cheeks were wet with tears, but she pulled out another chocolate and popped it into her mouth. "I wanna watch TV."

With that, she walked out of the kitchen.

Soujiro shook his head, marvelling at her. He had never met a girl this strong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin stood next to Kaoru and other guests who were gathering at the poolside. It was late and Sano and Megumi wanted everyone to see the highlight of their party.

Well, Megumi had no idea what it would be about and Sano was beside himself with anticipation.

"Aoshi, Aoshi! I know what it's gonna be about!" Misao announced to him, bouncing around next to him in joy.

Aoshi looked down at her. (It was a LONG way down). "I am glad you are happy, Misao. But please, don't say it aloud. Tell yourself about it in your mind, hmm?"

Misao's big green eyes shone. "Okay!"

Kenshin tried not to smirk. If their relationship wasn't weird, he didn't know whose was.

"Oh, Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed suddenly. Aoshi looked at her glowing earrings and sighed.

Kaoru looked at her.

"I didn't know you were expecting! Congratulations!!"

Kaoru flushed. She really didn't want Kenshin to find out now. Not like this. He would have to know sooner or later, but that had to be when she was ready to tell him!

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," she said, smiling.

Kenshin went red as well. "Misao. No way. No. Do you understand?"

"But that's so weird, I could swear you weren't _bestowed _just two hours ago--"

"Please forgive her," Aoshi apologised.

"It's all right," Kaoru said in relief.

"Okay, everybody!! Now it's time for the really big thing!" Sano hollered at the crowd.

Megumi, who stood beside him, raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"As you guys all know, Megumi''s been my very good friend for a long time."

"WHOOHOO!" Misao cheered.

"Well hopefully, that is about to change!"

Megumi opened her mouth to say something, but then she didn't.

Sano turned to her. "Megumi, I'm not very smooth and I know I'm kind of dumb, that's why you always call me tori-atama," he began, "but you've made me a more mature person and you're the reason I settled down, and left the gang and stopped fighting all the time. I guess what I really want to ask you is..."

Megumi covered her mouth with her palm. He was kneeling in front of her!! Could it be... could it be...?

He whipped a blue velvet ring box out of his pocket and flipped it open. The ring was shining silver in colour, with three sizeable diamonds set in it.

"Oh my..." Megumi gasped.

"Megumi, will you be my very _best _friend from now on?"

There was an instant approving roar from the crowd.

"Yes, Sanosuke," Megumi managed, barely able to speak. This had to be THE happiest day of her entire life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you coming inside?" Kenshin asked. They had just returned from Sano and Megumi's place.

Kaoru snapped out of her daydreaming. She had been gazing longingly towards the beach where Kenshin had found her. Now she had begun to wonder if, perhaps, she had made a mistake.

"I think I want to sleep outside tonight," she said softly. "Near to the sea."

Kenshin understood, at least to a certain extent. "Okay. But let me come with you. I'll be worried sick if you're out there alone."

Several minutes later they both sat on the soft, white sand, listening to the splashing water. It was a perfect night, just like the night Kenshin had found Kaoru. The tide wasn't too high and the waves were gentle; the moon was full and yellow-tinted and there was quiet.

"I miss the sea," Kaoru sighed. "I miss my tail."

Kenshin was sympathetic. "You probably miss your relatives as well."

Kaoru frowned. "Relatives?"

"Your family," Kenshin half-explained.

"Oh...yes, but not all of them." She stood and walked further down the shore, peering at the shallow water at the edge. The tide came in and some cool, foaming water washed over her toes. Kaoru smiled.

"Kenshin, I don't think I hate water anymore!" she yelled.

"Good, you can have a BUBBLE BATH when we get back inside!"

"NOOO!!"

Kaoru pouted and looked down at her toes again. She blinked. "My...my scales," she mumbled.

Kenshin looked up. "Huh?"

Wordlessly she walked further into the water, and every inch of skin it touched instantly became covered with shimmering sapphire scales.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Kenshin got up and ran over. The water was now knee-deep and he was just in time to see Kaoru lose balance and fall into the water. Her feet had become a large, double-finned tail, but he hadn't seen that yet because the scales were submerged.

"It's all right!" she assured him.

"What's going on?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru dove into the water and reappeared on the shore, clutching at the sand to pull herself further up.

Kenshin was in awe. "You're a...mermaid again." It was as though the water had transformed her. Her skin had suddenly become bronzed and glitter-sprinkled again, her sapphire eyes were vibrant and shining and spreading from her hips down to her tail, were those beautiful, blue scales. For the life of him Kenshin also couldn't figure out where her 'human' clothes had disappeared to, but they were gone and a glittery sapphire cloth had magically tied itself around her bosom.

"I've always been a mermaid!" Kaoru pointed out.

Kenshin just gaped at her.

"Kenshin, don't just stand there! Come swim with me!"

Kenshin woke up from his stupuor. "Swim with you? But--"

"Don't worry, you won't drown!" She reached up and grabbed his hands. "Come on!"

Kenshin shouted in surprise as he realized that he couldn't pull free! Kaoru glided back out into the water, pulling him along easily. When had she become so strong?

"Kaoru!" He ended up falling face-down into the water, floating while Kaoru lay back casually, pulling them both far out to sea.

Kaoru stopped her crazy pulling for a while. "Relax," she said, giggling at his apparent fright. She let go of Kenshin's left hand and gently touched his cheek, brushing his damp blood-red hair aside. "I've dreamed of both of us swimming all the way down to the seabed together!"

"Seabed?! Kaoru, what are you thinking? I'm not a mer...man! I'll drown before we get halfway there!" Kenshin was desperate to make her see reason.

"Kenshin--"

"You've got to take me back to shore!"

"Kenshin," Kaoru said seriously. "Look at me." She looked at him straight in the eye. Lavender eye. "Kenshin, do you honestly think that I would allow the man I love dearly to drown?"

Kenshin looked embarrassed. "W-what?"

"Let's swim a little," she said suddenly. With that she ensured she had Kenshin safely by the hand and darted down into the water, taking him down with her.

After they had been in the water for a minute or so, Kaoru suspected that Kenshin was still holding his breath. "Kenshin, breathe!' she encouraged him.

He didn't right away, but soon he had to. He was shocked to discover that he was breathing in the sea just as easily as when he was on land.

"Almost there," Kaoru said. Abruptly she stopped just before they hit the ocean's floor and turned to Kenshin. "I have a present for you."

Bewildered, Kenshin stood still while she swam a metre or two away, brushed some sand from a particular area and retrieved a huge gleaming oyster shell. Kaoru tapped on it, then hummed a peculiar three-note tune, watching the shell in her hands expectantly. It slowly opened with a creak and Kaoru smiled, as if someone was inside.

"It's time now, my precious, give me my true love's pearl."

Kenshin raised an incredulous eyebrow. Oh, for crying out loud...

She reached in and picked a large bluish pearl out of the creature's shell. "Thank you." Then carefully she placed the oyster shell back in its hole and covered it again.

"Kenshin," she called excitedly, swimming up to him, "can I have your chain for a second?"

Kenshin wasn't about to protest about anything at this point. He took the simple but expensive gold chain off and handed it to her.

Kaoru began to string the pearl into the chain, pushing the metal into the solid pearl as if it were a marshmallow. Kenshin wasn't sure that he trusted his eyes anymore.

"Here," she said amiably, putting it around his neck for him. When both of her hands were behind his neck and she was about to fasten the chain's clasp, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. Kenshin flushed for the umpteenth time and he stood speechless while she fastened the chain.

"Maybe one day, when the sun is bright and beautiful, we can return and see some secret things lying on the seabed," she mused. "But for now, I've given you your gift! Now, let's go back." Kaoru took Kenshin's hand again and sped up towards the surface.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the shore, Kenshin and Kaoru sat together again. He had helped her onto the sand, as her legs still weren't anywhere in sight.

The full moon's soft light was the only thing that helped them see each other, but all around them the night was pitch black. It was very, very late, but Kenshin didn't know exactly how late because he didn't have his watch with him.

"Thanks for the pearl," Kenshin said quietly. It wasn't that he had any use for a pearl, but obviously Kaoru had given it to him because she wanted to express some feelings she had for him. He valued the pearl because it was given to him with good intentions.

Kaoru smiled, but she seemed a bit sad to him. "I'm happy that you like it."

She glanced at her tail. It was melting away, slowly, revealing her toes.

"Kenshin...do you love me? Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked with concern.

The last part of the question was of particular interest to him. "Are those two different questions? Or do you think that you only deserve to be loved if you're attractive?"

Kaoru really seemed worried. "Well...of course if you love me then you must think I'm pretty...and if you think I'm pretty then there's a chance that you love me," she said quietly. "Unless you've seen someone really beautiful already. Then..." She wasn't sure of what to say next.

Kenshin was trying hard to believe what he was hearing. So that was how underworld society judged a mermaid's value? By how she looked?

Kaoru was fighting tears that threatened to fill her eyes. His hesitance could mean only one thing...that after she had fallen in love with him, he would leave her for someone else he had seen. Perhaps even another banished mermaid who now lived on land. "K-Kenshin, I know I'm not that nice, but I promise you that I'll do anything for you," she begged. "Please."

Kenshin could bear to hear no more. "Kaoru, you're very beautiful...but your looks aren't what make me love you. It's who you are on the inside."

Kaoru stared blankly at him, as if she had never heard such a thing in her life. "You don't care how I look?"

This was a hard one. Of course he cared about that, but it wasn't the deciding factor. "Yes, I do," he began cautiously, "but even if I do see someone more attractive than you, which I doubt I will, I would never leave you to go for her."

Kaoru broke into a relieved grin. "Really?" That meant he loved her a lot!!

Kenshin couldn't help smiling with her.

"But Kenshin," Kaoru said, suddenly serious again, and somewhat melancholy, "there's something about me that...that you don't know. And I'm so scared that you'll hate me for it, but I have to tell you now...before tomorrow comes."

Kenshin turned to look at her. "I'm sure it's not that bad. What is it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Okay that's it for chapter 12!! Isn't it long? I feel like I just woke up from a dream or something LOL!

I'm asking that you guys **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. **Just take a few seconds to leave a short comment, PLEASE!! Really, it's encouragement from readers who give feedback that has kept me going at this story! So again: if you've just read this chapter, please show your appreciation or lack thereof and **PLEASE LEAVE ME A SHORT REVIEW!!** **I appreciate feedback a lot!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[EDIT 08/11/07**

Hello everyone, I know I was really upset and everything but some of you really have encouraged me and if for no other reason, I would finish this story for all the really nice people who read it :D

Special thanks to Miharu Kawashi and Icefyre01 for your encouragement, as well as to all readers and reviewers! I'll update as soon as I've concocted another crazy chapter :)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[EDIT 02/11/07**

**Note: I will not be updating this story anytime soon.**

I cannot spend time and effort on continuing this story when for the past 3 chapters, 600+ readers have shown clearly that they don't care one bit about showing any appreciation, and they have been reading my pleas for feedback and walking away, **ignoring me totally**. It's not fair to myself for me to continue wasting my own time.

My gratitude and apologies to the 14 readers who did show appreciation for the last 3 chapters I posted.

SparklingEmeralds

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Falling Lower

Falling Lower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"But Kenshin," Kaoru said, suddenly serious again, and somewhat melancholy, "there's something about me that...that you don't know. And I'm so scared that you'll hate me for it, but I have to tell you now...before tomorrow comes."_

_Kenshin turned to look at her. "I'm sure it's not __that__ bad. What is it?"_

Kaoru hesitated, swallowing nervously. "I've been...bestowed."

Kenshin felt the corner of his mouth twitching. Would it be okay to smile? It sounded so funny to him. But something about her expression told him that this mysterious matter was very serious to her. So, as calmly as possible, he raised an eyebrow. "Er...what does that mean?"

Kaoru fidgeted uncomfortably, focusing on her knees. The blue of the scales was continuing to melt away and her soft skin was left behind. Above her knees, the scales still gleamed.

"It's...I'm due to give birth to my merbaby tomorrow." She felt tears attacking her eyes again.

Kenshin's stare was blank.

Then...it dawned on him: Kaoru was definitely tired. Not just tired, but she had to be exhausted and probably even feverish. That was the only explanation for her bizarre ranting.

"Kaoru, we should go back inside now. You need to rest. Do you feel ill?" He stood hastily, not waiting for her answer.

Kaoru couldn't understand his behaviour. Was he ignoring what she had just said, acting as though she hadn't said it? Why hadn't he said something in response? Frustrated, she didn't bother to get up. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and dripping from her chin. She was tired of crying so often, but she couldn't seem to stop it. Everything that was happening to her recently just exasperated her.

"Kaoru, really. You have to rest. Please follow me."

Kaoru stood, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Don't you realize how I feel?" she wailed. "I told you something so important and you don't even care..."

"Of course I care! That is why you should rest--" He stopped, suddenly noticing the melting scales stretching from Kaoru's hips to her upper thighs, and melting away... _Where had the tail disappeared to?!!_

"Uh oh..." Kenshin swiftly yanked his T-shirt over his head and rushed over to the puzzled Kaoru. "Arms up!" he instructed. Kaoru didn't particularly like him at that moment, but she did it anyway. He pulled the garment over her head and in a second, Kaoru was wearing it. It fit Kenshin loosely, so on Kaoru the T-shirt was like a baggy, almost knee-length dress.

"I don't like your shirt," Kaoru pointed out. "My top is better."

Kenshin wondered how that glittery strip of almost-nothing could be classified as a 'top', but he said nothing about that. "I don't like seeing you naked. My T-shirt is better," he retorted.

"Oh," Kaoru uttered, suddenly remembering her disappearing scales. Though, if the truth had to be told, she hadn't acquired that fear of being seen disrobed which land-dwelling women apparently had. But she'd figured that it would be better if Kenshin never knew that...

"Let's go back," Kenshin suggested, and this time Kaoru relented.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, as usual, Kenshin woke up, did all the stuff that people mindlessly do when they wake up, put on a suit and walked out of his room. He didn't even think about where he was going next: outside, to see how Kaoru was doing. Because he could definitely hear her splashing about.

Or maybe, WHAT Kaoru was doing.

"What are you doing??" Kenshin was calling to her in alarm a minute later.

Kaoru turned her head to look at him for a second. Her expression stuck Kenshin as being deeply sad.

"Nothing..." she sighed. Then, she continued with her activity: scattering rose petals across the surface of the water. The next moment, she climbed out of the pond, dripping wet and not really caring, strolled right up to the nearest rosebush and ruthlessly plucked at it.

Kenshin knew that the monetary value of any item meant absolutely nothing to her. She couldn't understand why humans bought and sold things in nature that were supposed to be free. Like beaches. And exotic hybrid roses. "Kaoru, those roses are very expensive," he said.

"They aren't yours! You didn't make them grow!" Kaoru yelled back before plunging into the water again.

Kenshin didn't say anything to that. The roses didn't matter so much, anyway. He had somewhere to go, something urgent to do. "I'm going out for a while," he mentioned quietly.

"All right," Kaoru said absent-mindedly.

"I'll be back soon." He turned and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in," a rough, deep voice said casually.

Kenshin pushed open the heavy oak double-doors and entered the large, empty conference room to see his father sitting back at the long table, his feet resting ontop of it. In Mr. Himura's hand was a crytal wineglass and he held it suspended, as if Kenshin had to talk first before he drank from it again.

"Good morning, Dad. There' s something important we have to discuss. It's about the deal you made with Kanryuu..."

"You're always too impatient," Mr. Himura accused. "I told you: I'll call you when I get the money."

"And _I _told you I don't need any of it," Kenshin reminded him, somewhat wearily. "I'm not here about the money. I need to know if there were any terms of agreement in that deal, that I was unaware of."

Mr. Himura regarded him with interest for a second, then sipped slowly at his wine before saying, "I don't believe there were, you read the paper first, didn't you? And what if that was the case? Do you think you can return to Kanryuu and beg him to erase my signature? Use correction fluid on it, perhaps? Don't be foolish, boy. What's done, is done."

Kenshin felt cornered, for no particular reason. If his father was lying, what could he say or do? What had he hoped to accomplish by going to see him in the first place? Had he really expected a liar to become honest this morning?

"Dad...PLEASE. If there was any secret deal between you and Kanryuu, I have to know about it."

"And why the hell should you? You'd better learn not to meddle in things that don't concern you. Go back home and don't ever waste my time like this again."

Kenshin's amber eyes narrowed. "So. There WAS something. You have to tell me about it!" he demanded.

"Get out of my sight," Mr. Himura ordered.

"You've done something illegal, I know it. And I am going to find out what it is!"

"I've had enough of your nonsense!" The middleaged man pressed a button on his oversized gold watch. "Security! There's a man up here in the conference room, ranting and raving. Get up here and remove him now!"

"I can't believe you," Kenshin said in a low voice. "I'm not a stranger to you, how can you throw me out like some lunatic?"

Mr. Himura paid his son no mind, but keep his gaze beyond Kenshin, on the doors, as they swung open. He spoke to the five black-clad, tall men who entered.

"Get this man out of here!" he roared. "And make sure I never see him again, otherwise you won't have jobs to talk about!"

Kenshin was stunned enough to forget the men for a second. "Dad--" he began just before strong, black-sleeved arms yanked at him from behind. Then the grips loosened.

"Sir, isn't this young Mr. Himura?" a cool voice asked.

"He's proved that he no longer wishes to be a Himura," Mr. Himura stated calmly, a hint of satisfaction in his gleaming eyes. "He is a traitor!"

"Yes, Sir." The rock-hard arms attacked again and Kenshin found himself being swung round to face the doors, then shoved out briskly though them. His initial shock quickly faded as he realized how much it hurt to have his arms twisted behind him.

"Come on, hurry it up!" an annoying male voice taunted from behind him. It was true that he had to walk faster to keep up with their pushing. He was rushed down spiralling stairs, across the carpeted living room floor, and straight out the door.

"Ha ha ha hah!!" a bodyguard laughed scandalously. Kenshin still couldn't see the people behind him. All he saw now was the familiar front garden of his father's mansion, and the paved driveway where a black sedan stood, parked carelessly.

_They _hadn't realeased him yet.

"Let me go now!" Kenshin called, struggling against the unseen arms. "I'll leave!"

"Aaah ha ha ha!" they cackled. It seemed like only a moment passed before the back passenger door and Kenshin's face were within inches of one another. He cried out in dismay and pain as the bodyguards slammed him onto the metal surface, then turned him around to face them. He had got an instant headache and wondered if he was bleeding.

"How much ransom would they pay for this one?" one gutteral voice asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"You idiot!" said another. "The boy's own father don't want 'im!"

The rest of then burst into cackling again.

Kenshin regarded them mildly through dazed eyes. Had the collision with the door affected his eyesight as well? He blinked repeatedly, trying to clear his sight. _What are they planning?..._

"He's as good as dead. Ain't got no money now since the old guy ditched 'im, right? He don't work nowhere, right?" The blonde-haired man peered at Kenshin's drooping violet eyes. "Ay! You work anywhere?"

Kenshin groaned.

"Rich boys don't work!" another provided wisely. "He's no good. We'll just take him around, he won't last long."

Kenshin tried to look up at the speaker. "What are you...you're supposed to let...me go..." he protested weakly.

"'Get 'im outta here and let 'im go? Any of you boys hear the boss sayit?!'"

"No," they answered collectively.

"Rich Boy's a liar, too," he mused. "Boss said make sure he never sees 'im again..."

"Shiru, shut up and put him in!"

Shiru went quiet and pulled Kenshin off the door. Another man opened it and Shiru proceeded to push Kenshin inside.

Kenshin protested weakly. "What--what are you...?" he half-whispered.

"Shuddup!" Shiru sneered. He got into the backseat after Kenshin while two others went around to the other door and got in. The remaining two arranged themselves in the front.

"And where are we going?" the guy at the wheel asked impatiently.

"The best place is Rich Boy's house," Shiru said decisively. "Nobody looks for missin' people in their own places--"

"ALL RIGHT," the driver said loudly, cutting him off. "I just asked one question, I wanted only one answer."

Shiru shrugged, but a slight pout was on his lips. He glanced at Kenshin, who winced and looked away. Now squeezed inbetween three large strangers, he felt dazed, tired and uneasy. He also found the stale odour of cigarette smoke that clung to Shiru extremely disgusting. It attacked his nostrils mercilessly and added to his discomfort. He also hated Shiru's snake-like, slitted green eyes.

Shiru reached down and grabbed a lying wine bottle from the floor of the car. Kenshin could see from the corner of his eye that it was half-filled filled with a bright red liquid. The next thing he saw from the corner of his eye was a pistol, held close to his temple. His heart pounded. Would they kill him, right there in the car? A feeling of deep sadness suddenly washed over Kenshin. _What had he ever done to them?_

"Look over here," Shiru ordered. Kenshin obeyed. "Now, see this?" he asked, swinging the bottle in front of Kenshin's face. "Take it and drink ALL of it!"

Kenshin could not hide his horror. There was no telling, what filled that bottle. He had to decide whether he preferred getting shot or poisoned. But there was a chance that the liquid wasn't exactly poisoned, he reasoned. It was probably the better option.

Unable to stop his hands from shaking, he took the bottle out of the man's hand, unscrewed the top and put it to his lips. The liquid was cool, and very sweet as it slid down his throat. A sickening sensation overwhelmed his body.

At some point, he heard Shiru say, "Orright. Good." He snatched the bottle from Kenshin and threw it back on the floor.

"Hold on a second," the man driving said, somewhat irritably. He had just happened to glance into the rear-view mirror. "Shiru, we're just going to do the boy in. I will not co-operate with you to waste my own time on your crap. Is that understood?"

"Fine," Shiru responded, folding his arms. "So drop me and Rich Boy at his house, and drive away. Understood?"

The driver sighed. "Whatever. We aren't involved here. If you mess up, you deal with the repercussions."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you got yer keys, Rich Boy?" Shiru muttered. They stood in front of Kenshin's property now. He unashamedly shoved his hand into Kenshin's side trouser pocket and fished them out. He had to use the keys and open a smaller side gate to Kenshin's house, because there was no way Kenshin would remember the security code for the front gate at that point.

"No," Kenshin breathed. He half-leaned on the annoyed Shiru, barely able to remain standing on his own or even keep his eyes open. Shiru rolled his emerald eyes and pushed open the gate. "You went and drank too much of that stuff," he complained, as if Kenshin was supposed to hear and understand, and perhaps agree. He grabbed Kenshin roughly by the collar and marched boldly into the yard, unlocked the front door and barged into the house.

Kaoru sat crosslegged at the edge of the pond. She had heard Kenshin enter rather noisily and found it unusual that he hadn't come to check on her before going inside, but she assumed he was angry with her for the way she had acted that morning.

"Whoo!" Shiru exclaimed loudly, gaping around the living room. "You have got some good stuff in here! I'll pick something up on my way out, hmm?" He glanced at the half-conscious Kenshin beside him and frowned. "Look, I know you're pretending, Rich Boy, so enough fooling around." He pulled a shiny, sharp-looking knife out of his pocket and held it menacingly to Kenshin's temple.

Kenshin didn't react in the least.

"OH, for cryin' out loud!" Shiru yelled in frustration. "Aren't you scared of ANYTHING?" He shook Kenshin by the shoulders and all he got out of him was a groan. The criminal sighed and put the knife away. "Anyhow. I'm not killin' you right away. Did you hear me? I'M-NOT-KILLING-YOU-RIGHT-AWAY--Oh, who am I kidding?" Shiru pulled Kenshin along and proceeded to climb the stairs. "Three storeys, huh? Nice."

On the corridor upstairs, Shiru let go of Kenshin, allowing him to slump down on the carpeted floor. He knelt and propped the redhead so that he sat back against the wall. Kenshin appeared only slightly more aware or his surroundings and he dizzily and passively observed Shiru through drooping eyelids.

"You dunno why I won't kill you right away," Shiru started, passing his hand through his bleached-looking blonde hair. "Well there's something you dunno about me. I kinda...swing funny."

Kenshin closed his eyes, as if about to fall asleep again.

"Not all the time, just sometimes, like when I see somebody like you..." Shiru drawled, continuing to inform his half-conscious one-man audience. "The other guys think I'm weird."

It took a minute for the words to sink in, and then Kenshin opened his eyes wider. "Swing funny?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Shiru responded. "Why don't I...keep you alive tonight?" He reached to push back some crimson strands of Kenshin's hair. Kenshin winced and turned his head away.

"Anybody else live here?" Shiru continued.

"You're...insane," Kenshin managed, surprising Shiru with his sudden ability to think.

"Hey. I mean it. And then tomorrow I might think of lettin' you go, hmm? C'mon, we'll have fun--"

"GET off me!" Kenshin ordered more vehemently, hitting Shiru weakly with his fists. He was significantly weaker, but his narrowed eyes made it clear that he meant business.

Shiru angrily pulled out the knife again and put it to Kenshin's neck. "You wanna play bad with ME?"

Kenshin froze.

"Enough crap. Coulda had it the easy way. Now I'll make you pay!" He grabbed Kenshin's head and hit him hard on the wall, satisfied to hear Kenshin's muffled cry. Then he threw Kenshin off his sitting position and pinned him to the floor. Glaring down at the redhead, he could finally see what he had been waiting to see in those lavender eyes--fear.

"Who's bad now?!" Shiru challenged, pleased with himself. "Well, what's your problem? Himuras don't beg for mercy?"

"What do you want?" Kenshin demanded.

"Such an attitude," Shiru said in disgust. "Now just do whatever I say and don't try any tricks, hmm?" He was waving that knife in Kenshin's face again.

Kenshin reached up, trying to push Shiru away, but his muscles still felt almost like jelly and his efforts didn't affect the man at all. Shiru had said crazy things, but Kenshin had never expected him to act on them... to do what he was trying to do now-tearing unrelentingly at Kenshin's pale blue shirt, letting the round, glassy buttons fly to either side of them.

"Stop it!" Kenshin said firmly, his expression ever fierce and determined. "What are you doing?"

"Now, you just have some respect, Rich Boy!"

Kenshin's eyes widened- Shiru was leaning down and his face was only some inches away! He swiftly turned his head to the side and uttered a cry of repulsion and dismay when he felt Shiru's hot breath on his neck.

"K-Kenshin?" a bewildered voice called.

Shiru whipped his head around in shock to see a raven-haired girl standing at the top of the stairs, apparently holding her heart and grimacing.

Kenshin gasped. "Kaoru...Kaoru just leave now! Go or you'll be--"

"Shut UP!" Shiru snapped at Kenshin, jerking him roughly.

Kaoru seemed undecided. "What-what are you doing? Who is this?" she asked faintly. "Kenshin, my chest..."

"Yes, I know it hurts, Kaoru," Kenshin said, his voice sounding pained, "but you have to go! Please!"

Shiru stood, still pointing the knife blade at Kenshin, and approached Kaoru. "You've seen me, so you can't live. Tough luck, sweetheart." He suddenly pushed her and she lost her balance...but then she disappeared into thin air.

"WHAT THE--"

"You're evil!" Kaoru's voice yelled accusingly. "You're the reason I'm in pain right now!"

Shiru turned around and there she stood, beside Kenshin who still lay on the floor. "What the hell are you!"

Kaoru blinked, not quite understanding. "The...hell..?"

Kenshin sighed, both in relief that Shiru was a safe distance away, and in exasperation...

"ANYWAY! Why did you try to throw me down the stairs?"

Shiru growled. "I have no time for this nonsense." He approached the couple, pointing his gun at Kaoru. "Now you get over here, woman, or I'll shoot that bastard on the floor."

"There aren't any bastards on the floor!" Kaoru retorted. "But I don't mind coming." Her sapphire eyes shining with an excitement that puzzled Shiru, she walked right over. He stepped back involuntarily. "N-not too close, now," he added in a flustered kind of way.

Kaoru kept walking. "What's that thing in your hand?"

"Come too close and I'll shoot!" Shiru threatened, still stepping back.

"I know what you deserve!" Kaoru said excitedly. She stopped and looked brightly at him. "You should have beautiful scales, just like mine." She raised her hand and moved it horizontally in a single sweeping motion, then dropped it, smiling.

"You're insane, and frankly I'm getting tired of you!" Shiru shouted. He cocked the gun and seemed about to fire when Kaoru and Kenshin saw him just drop it.

He wrung his hands in panic. "What's going on! What have you done! My hands! My hands!" He began to jump about.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. It was quite a sight to behold. Shiru's skin was slowly getting covered in scales, which looked as if they were crawling up his hands. It reminded Kenshin of the way Kaoru's legs had become covered the night before, except that this was way scarier. And Shiru was getting it all over his body.

"Oh god! Help! Help me! I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean it! Make it stop, make it stop!" Shiru hollered, still jumping in his frenzied manner and rubbing his arms. "PLEASE! Lady you have to help me!"

Kaoru cocked her head to one side. "Do I? Then why are you still here? What if I help you and you try to throw me down the stairs again?"

"So-so-so if I leave you'll help me? Y-you promise??" Shiru asked hopefully, still shaking.

"Well there's absolutely no chance that I'll help you if you stay here a second longer," Kaoru said calmly. "And if I ever see you or hear of you after this, I'll send you some pretty purple scales, how about that?

"N-no! No thank you! Thank you--uh, bye!" Shiru bolted down the stairs in a fright.

Kaoru waited until she heard the front door downstairs swing open, then slam shut. She went over to Kenshin and knelt over him. "Kenshin, what's wrong with you? Can't you stand? Come on," she coaxed miserably, tapping his shoulder.

"I just drank something...I'll be fine," Kenshin said quietly. He closed his eyes.

Kaoru swallowed, then spoke hesitantly. "Kenshin...can I ask you something?"

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open, but remained as narrow, drowsy slits with hints of violet peeking through. "Sure. Anything."

"Well...what..." She paused and fiddled with her fingers. "What were you and that man doing...I mean when I came?"

Kenshin sighed. "I don't know," he finally said.

"Did you...like it? Or was he your friend and then he betrayed you?"

"Oh, no. He and his friends--" He shook his head and stopped. "You don't need to worry about it. I'm just so glad that you came and helped me. Thank you."

Kaoru smiled, still discontent with his vague, incomplete answers, but realizing that it wasn't the time to bother him about it.

"Isn't there anybody who could help? You can't sleep here, it's too uncomfortable," Kaoru said.

"I don't want to worry anyone. Really, I should be able to walk soon. Then I'll get up and take myself to bed, all right?"

"All right," Kaoru said, disappointed. "I have to go and see about my merbaby...I promise I'll check on you later."

Kenshin was too tired to wonder what she talking about. "Okay."

Kaoru stood and walked some distance away, but turned around briefly to look at Kenshin before descending the stairs. His eyes were squeezed shut...and a single tear was falling down each cheek.

-----------------------------

Soujiro was pleasantly surprised to find Kenshin Himura's front gate open, and headed straight for the place his manta-ray pendan led him towards. It had been pulsing and glowing for the past hour or so, and he knew he just had to see the precious little one who had been born.

In a minute he stood at the edge of that manmade pond and dived in, swimming straight for the bed, and there she was.

He had always heard of the captivating nature of a mermaid and her merbaby, but he had never seen it. Kaoru lay back in he soft head of a giant blue jellyfish (how had she got a hold of one of those? he wondered) and her--their--little merbaby was nestled in the crook of her arms, which were wrapped around the tiny thing. Both were sound asleep. Kaoru's long inky black hair spread out eerily, floating in the water. Her glittering blue top piece lay discarded beside the jellyfish, and Kaoru was barechested, wearing only a simple bue seaweed necklace with tiny shells for beads. And she had transformed--her long, silvery blue tail stretched out from below her hips.

"Why are you here?" a high-pitched, airy voice asked. Soujiro jumped, then realized it was only the jellyfish.

"Be quiet," Soujiro whispered to it.

Kaoru awoke, startled, and started when she saw Soujiro above her. "What are you doing here?" she gasped.

Soujiro lowered his eyes. "I just wanted...to see her."

This ddin't appear to calm her down. "You shouldn't be here," she said, holding on to her child and turning away from his eyes. She fumbled along the pond's bed groggily for her top. "You shouldn't see me like this!" she cried.

"I'm sorry," Soujiro said softly.

Kaoru still did not turn back around to face him. "Then what are you going to do? Will you leave, or try to steal another kiss from me?!"

"It wasn't stolen," Soujiro said, upset.

"Papa," the little merbaby said in her high-pitched voice.

"She's woken up," Kaoru sighed. She turned, not caring anymore and held the excited girl in her arms out to Soujiro. "Take her, she wants her papa."

Soujiro looked at the adorable child, who had Kaoru's large blue eyes and their ebony hair. She stretched her tiny, chubby arms out impatiently. "Papa! Papa!"

He smiled and took her carefully into his own arms. "What have you named her?"

"Her name is...Dream," Kaoru said happily.

------------------------------------


End file.
